Something to remember
by Elodie85
Summary: Le retour d'un shinigami dans la vie d'une humaine après les événements du Hueco Mundo. Ikkaku Madarame x Mizuho Asano - chp 18 -lemon- et chap 19-final- en ligne.
1. Retour à la maison

_Mon histoire se situe en hiver, juste après les événements du Hueco Mundo avec le retour d'Ichigo et de ses amis sur Terre._

_Au moment où j'écris - juin 2008 - les combats contre les Arrancars sont loin d'être terminés dans les chapitres parus au Japon (pour l'instant, on est même dans les flash-back de la Soul Society, quand les vizards que nous connaissons étaient encore des shinigamis...)._

_Alors à ce stade de publication du vrai Bleach, je ne sais pas si Keigo, Tatsuki et Mizuiro seront allés rejoindre Ichigo et les autres pour leur donner un coup de main (l'avenir, enfin plutôt Tito Kube, nous le dira), mais dans ma fic, c'est le cas ! (ou, tout du moins, ils se seront absentés aussi du monde des __Humains, car ils auront rejoint __Urahara__ pour un entraînement qui vise à développer leurs capacités spirituelles réveillées au contact d'Ichigo…)._

_« SOMETHING TO REMEMBER » met en scène le pairing __**Ikkaku Madarame x Mizuho Asano**__ car c'est mon couple favori dans BLEACH. _

_**DISCLAIMERS :**__ Les personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic appartiennent à Tite Kubo…A part quelques uns qui sont à moi ;-)_

_J'utiliserai deux types de narration au cours de mon histoire : La narration normale, écrite à la 3__ème__ personne du singulier et également des POV(Point Of View), comme par exemple pour les deux premiers chapitres…_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : RETOUR A LA MAISON**

**--Keigo POV--**

**Je m'appelle Keigo Asano** et je suis élève en Seconde 3 au lycée Daiichi de Karakura.

Mes meilleurs potes sont Mizuiro, Ichigo et Chad.

Je connais Mizuiro depuis le collège et j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ichigo et Chad à la rentrée d'avril…Au début, ces deux-là ne me disaient rien, je les trouvais assez louches avec leur réputation de yankees…

Mais finalement, on est devenus amis et je ne le regrette pas !

On délire bien tous ensemble et on aime tout particulièrement se retrouver le midi à la pause déjeuner sur le toit du lycée, ça nous détend de tous ces satanés cours à la con ! (Il faut dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup l'école…D'ailleurs, avec Mizuiro, on a été très choqués de voir nos deux potes Ichigo et Chad faire partie du haut du classement des meilleurs élèves !).

Côté filles, je n'ai pas de petite copine, malheureusement !…Contrairement à cet enfoiré de Mizuiro, qui, avec sa gueule d'ange, collectionne un bon cheptel ! (Ca, ça m'énerve vraiment beaucoup !...En plus, il en fait exprès de me narguer avec son petit air innocent de ne pas y toucher !).

Par contre, j'ai de bonnes amies comme la jolie Orihime Inoue ainsi que Tatsuki Arisawa (que j'ai toutes les deux connues grâce à Ichigo).

Avec mes parents et ma sœur aînée, Mizuho, nous vivons en appartement dans une résidence assez sympa.

**Je m'appelle Keigo Asano** et mon année de seconde au lycée de Karakura restera à tout jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Pour quelle raison, vous allez me dire !

Et bien, tout d'abord, il faut que je vous raconte qu'il y a eu, peu de temps après la rentrée des classes, l'arrivée d'une jolie petite brune dans notre classe, Rukia Kuchiki.

C'est bizarre mais quand je repense à cette époque, je ne me rappelle d'elle que par intermittence seulement. Je situe son arrivée avant les vacances d'été, mais en fait, je n'en suis pas très sûr…C'est flou dans ma tête quand je repense à cette période de ma vie…

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : à son contact, Ichigo a commencé à devenir distant avec nous et nous laissait tomber régulièrement pour passer de plus en plus de temps avec elle…

Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était sa petite amie et que mon pote était enfin devenu un homme, le veinard !…Mais en fait, la réalité était toute autre, mais ça, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard…

Et puis vint l'été…Et vous savez quoi ? A cause d'Ichigo, qui nous a lâchement abandonné, j'ai passé pratiquement toutes mes vacances seul, à me morfondre chez moi ! La misère !

D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement désespéré que j'ai fini 5 jeux RPG en dix jours seulement !...Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ça pourrait être une gloire pour moi si les conditions de cet exploit n'avait pas été si pathétiques…

Ce salaud de Mizuiro s'était absenté également, pour aller se dorer la pilule au soleil avec sa petite copine et neuf…- Oui, j'ai bien dit neuf - copines à elle…Argh !...Quand j'y repense, j'ai des envies de meurtre !

Enfin bon, ensuite, à la fin des vacances, j'ai quand même retrouvé mes amis et on s'est bien éclaté !...Y'a l'autre premier de la classe, Ishida, qui s'est joint à nous…Je me serai bien passé de la présence de ce rabat-joie, mais bon, comme Ichigo voulait l'intégrer dans notre groupe…

Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu avant, certains de mes souvenirs sont un peu flous mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ensuite, un jour, on a vu débarquer dans le lycée des drôles de types.

Et devinez quoi ?...Ils connaissaient tous Ichigo et Rukia !...Bizarre, non ?

En plus, j'ai été contraint d'héberger deux d'entre eux chez moi.

En y repensant, quitte à choisir, j'aurai préféré mille fois accueillir à la maison la sublime Rangiku-san, qui faisait parti de ce groupe étrange…Mais malheureusement, c'est sur Ikkaku-san et Yumichika-san que je suis tombé !

Ils se sont littéralement incrustés chez moi pendant plusieurs semaines sans que je n'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

Evidemment, en acceptant de les ramener à l'appartement, j'avais un plan en tête : Je comptais sur ma sœur Mizuho pour les mettre à la porte à la minute où elle les aurait vu débarquer avec leurs tronches de psychopathes !

Malheureusement pour moi, mon idiote de frangine a un faible pour les mecs chauves…

Bien qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs très souvent, je trouvais que ce n'était pas très prudent de la part de Mizuho de laisser deux inconnus vivre ainsi à nos côtés !

C'est ma sœur après tout !...Même si on se chamaille souvent, c'est mon rôle de frère de la protéger de tous ces mecs en rut et obsédés par le sexe !

Fort heureusement pour moi - car de toute manière, je n'aurais pas fait le poids face à lui - Ikkaku-san n'a jamais eu de gestes inconvenants envers Nee-chan…Pourtant, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient, vu comment cette idiote se jetait sur lui en piaillant des « Darling » à tout va !

Hum…En y réfléchissant bien, c'est peut-être moi qui suis un vrai obsédé sexuel, non ?…Si une fille s'était jetée sur moi de cette manière, je n'aurai pas résisté, c'est certain !…Enfin bon, là, je m'écarte du sujet…

Ensuite, peu avant l'hiver, Ichigo a recommencé à devenir distant avec nous. Je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Arisawa aussi et même qu'un jour, elle a failli se battre avec lui ! Elle lui reprochait l'absence de Orihime, qu'on n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours…

Alors tous les trois, avec Mizuiro, on a décidé de suivre Ichigo après qu'il nous ait dit de ne plus nous occuper de lui, car on trouvait son comportement vraiment louche.

Et là, je vous jure, on a assisté à une scène plus qu'étrange avec nos potes Chad et Ichigo, ainsi qu'Ishida qui se sont engouffrés dans un passage dans le ciel !

Après, ça s'est un peu compliqué pour nous, car Urahara-san - encore un autre mec louche - avec son bob et ses getas, nous a repéré et nous a amené avec lui…

Bon, le reste de cette histoire serait trop longue à raconter mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'après quelque temps, nous sommes enfin tous revenus sur Terre, Ichigo et Orihime à nos côtés.

Urahara-san nous a dit que notre absence était passée inaperçue pour nos proches, que leur mémoire avait été modifiée…D'ailleurs, la ville entière avec ses habitants a subit un truc bizarre pendant tout ce temps…Bah…Je suis un peu perplexe sur ce fait, mais bon, j'ai appris à ne pas trop me poser de questions et à laisser aller la vie comme elle vient...

Sans me vanter, je suis jeune, beau, et sympa !…D'ailleurs, je trouve que je ressemble un peu à Ewan Mc Gregor !...Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?... Alors pas la peine de me prendre la tête avec ce genre de détails !...Je suis né pour faire la fête et m'amuser et profiter de ma jeunesse avant tout !

Cependant, je me demande comment je vais retrouver mes parents et ma sœur…Et puis les profs ? Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment occulté notre absence ?

**Je m'appelle Keigo Asano** et aujourd'hui, tout comme mes amis, nous rentrons enfin chez nous…

* * *

**FIN DU 1****ER**** CHAPITRE**

_**Bon voilà, j'ai essayé de faire un petit récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée scolaire de nos héros au lycée du point de vue de Keigo Asano…Alors forcément, il ne peut pas être au courant de tout !(le sauvetage de Rukia à la soul society durant l'été, par exemple…).**_

**_J'espère avoir respecté le caractère de Keigo et notamment la façon dont il appelle ses amis, si c'est par leur prénom ou leur nom de famille etc..._**


	2. Tout semble normal

_Pour écrire « SOMETHING TO REMEMBER », comme elle met en avant des personnages secondaires de Bleach, j'ai été obligée de relire en entier tous les volumes de ce manga !_

_C'est du boulot mais ce n'est pas du tout une corvée (encore heureux, sinon, ça sert à rien de se faire chier à écrire une fic sur un manga qu'on n'aime pas !)._

_Pour la petite info, Keigo Asano apparaît dès le chapitre 7 (volume 1)__de Bleach. C'est un personnage très attachant (pour moi, en tout cas !) surtout qu'il est la source de beaucoup de scènes comiques._

_Sa sœur aînée, Mizuho, quant à elle, apparaît la première fois à la fin du chapitre 65 (volume 8), dans les 'interludes crayonnées', dont Tite Kubo est friand. On y voit Keigo en train de s'ennuyer devant sa console de jeux, pendant les vacances d'été, et sa sœur est assise derrière lui, à lui mettre un coup de pied sur la tête._

_Evidemment, sa réelle apparition (qui sera à l'origine de mon engouement pour le pairing Mizuho x Ikkaku) sera dans le chapitre 212 (volume 24), avec son coup de foudre comique avec Ikkaku quand celui-ci est ramené, blessé, chez les Asano, avec son ami Yumichika… _

_Pour la fonction de Présidente du conseil des élèves de Mizuho, c'est grâce à la version animée, dans l'épisode 133 (un filler), que je l'ai apprise._

_Voilà pour vous éclairer sur les quelques sources d'information qui m'ont permis d'écrire mon histoire !_

**

* * *

****CHAPITRE 2 : TOUT SEMBLE NORMAL**

**--Keigo POV--**

Après nous être tous séparés pour rentrer chacun chez soi, je me suis élancé en courant vers l'immeuble où j'habitais.

Il était environ 19h00 et il faisait nuit, en cette période d'hiver, quand je suis arrivé à la porte de l'appartement.

J'ai un peu hésité avant d'entrer, ne sachant pas du tout dans quel état d'esprit j'allais retrouver mes parents et ma sœur.

Quand j'ai franchis le pas de la porte, j'ai vu ma mère en train de préparer le repas du soir.

« Maman, je suis rentré ! » me suis-je écrié avec un grand sourire innocent.

Ma mère se retourna alors vers moi, en me disant : « Ah Keigo ! Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui !...On ne va pas tarder à passer à table !...Ton père va bientôt sortir de son bain… »

Je fixais alors ma mère quelques instants, réalisant que, finalement, Urahara-san avait raison…Apparemment, personne ne s'était rendu compte de notre absence et la vie avait repris son cours normal…

Ma sœur Mizuho était dans sa chambre quand elle m'entendit rentrer.

Je l'ai vue alors sortir en trombe et se diriger vers moi avec un grand sourire…Je n'aime pas trop quand elle sourit comme ça !...Je ne sais jamais quel mauvais coup elle me prépare encore !

En fait, elle était toute heureuse car aujourd'hui, ils avaient vu, avec les six autres membres du conseil des élèves, dont elle est la Présidente, ainsi qu'avec les profs et le proviseur, pour l'organisation d'un petit voyage scolaire d'ici deux semaines...

Sincèrement, moi, je m'en fiche totalement de ce voyage si ça ne concerne que les Terminales !

C'est pas la peine qu'elle me nargue avec son séjour à la con où ils vont s'éclater, pendant que nous, pauvres élèves de Seconde, on va encore trimer au bahut !

Mais en fait, j'avais tort de m'énerver car Nee-chan m'a expliqué que ce voyage concernait seulement les Secondes !

En effet, un séjour de cinq jours avait été prévu en septembre et il avait été annulé…

Alors là, déjà, je n'étais pas du tout au courant de l'existence de ce voyage !

Si je l'avais su à l'époque, je peux vous dire que ça aurait bardé et qu'avec mes copains, on serait allé voir Mme Ochi, notre prof principale, pour qu'elle nous donne quelques explications sur cette terrible injustice !

Enfin bon, le scandale a été évité puisque finalement, nous aurons tout de même droit à un voyage scolaire…

Nee-chan m'a ensuite expliqué que, comme ils faisaient partie du conseil des élèves, elle et ses six camarades, et bien, eux aussi, ils allaient venir avec nous, bien qu'ils soient pour la plupart tous des élèves de Terminale ou de Première !

Ils nous serviront de chaperon, en quelque sorte…Pfff ! Je ne vois pas trop ma frangine dans ce rôle là, mais bon, puisque je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de la supporter…

En tout cas, ce qui est génial, c'est qu'on va partir s'éclater à Okinawa pendant cinq jours dans deux petites semaines !

J'avais franchement trop hâte de l'annoncer le lendemain matin à tous mes potes, qui ne sont pas encore au courant, évidemment, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de sœur Présidente du conseil des élèves, eux !

Après le repas, j'ai laissé mes parents devant leur émission de variété favorite et je suis allé frapper à la porte de la chambre de Nee-chan, où elle était allée s'installer juste après manger.

Quand elle m'a dit d'entrer, j'ai poussé la porte et je l'ai vu tranquillement assise à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, le regard songeur.

Elle a alors tourné la tête vers moi et m'a demandé, sur un ton pas très aimable, comme à son habitude, quand elle s'adresse à moi : « Hum…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... »

En fait, il y avait une question qui me turlupinait depuis que j'étais rentré chez moi : Est-ce que Nee-chan aussi avait tout oublié de se qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines ?...Après tout, Urahara-san nous avait dit que nos familles auraient leur mémoire modifiée pour la période de notre absence…Mais qui me dit que ma sœur avait également oublié la période où nous avions hébergé les deux shinigamis, Ikkaku-san et Yumichika-san, puisqu'elle était antérieure à cette absence ?...

Devant mon silence, ma sœur s'est alors énervée et m'a crié dessus, en fronçant les sourcils: « Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ! Pourquoi tu viens dans ma chambre, d'abord ?... »

J'ai alors pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé dans un souffle : « Nee-chan…Est-ce que le nom 'Ikkaku Madarame' te dit quelque chose ?... »

Ma sœur a alors grimacé bizarrement en me regardant comme si je venais d'une autre planète : « Non…Ca ne me dit rien…Je ne sais pas qui c'est…C'est…C'est un nouvel acteur ?...» bredouilla-t-elle.

J'étais soulagé.

Ainsi, elle avait aussi oublié l'existence des deux shinigamis…

Tout de même, ils sont vraiment forts ces mecs de la Soul Society !

Rayer d'une mémoire humaine des gens qui ont vécu plusieurs semaines chez nous, c'est vraiment incroyable !

Surtout que, si je ne m'abuse, Nee-chan avait vraiment eu un énorme coup de foudre pour Ikkaku-san !

D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ! Il est super effrayant ce type !...Remarquez, elle aussi, elle est super flippante !...Vous ne vous imaginez pas le calvaire que ça a été pour moi de vivre coincé entre ces deux cinglés à la maison cet automne !

Et là, pourtant, en parlant ce soir avec ma sœur, c'est comme si Ikkaku-san n'avait jamais existé…

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'est assez effrayant comme situation, je trouve !

Comme je voyais que ma sœur attendait une réponse de ma part, je murmurais un truc bidon, du style, « c'est un copain qui m'a parlé de ce nouvel acteur et comme toi, Nee-chan, tu es au courant de tous les nouveaux films, je pensais que tu le connaissais aussi, et patati et patata… »

Apparemment, cette réplique de ma part satisfit ma sœur puisqu'elle me jeta un petit regard agacé en grommelant un truc inaudible, avant de retourner à son écran d'ordinateur en me demandant, sur un ton toujours aussi peu aimable, de sortir de sa chambre et de la laisser tranquille…Ce que je fis sans tarder !

* * *

**FIN DU 2EME CHAPITRE**

_**Comme on a peu de détails sur Mizuho Asano, je suppose qu'elle doit être en terminale puisqu'elle est plus âgée que son frère Keigo. En plus, comme elle est présidente du conseil des élèves, ce poste convient mieux à quelqu'un en dernière année de lycée plutôt qu'à un élève de seconde ou de première !**_

_**Dans la version japonaise de Bleach, Keigo appelle sa sœur « Nee-chan ». En effet, la grande sœur s'écrit « Onee-san » ou « Onee-chan » en japonais selon le degré de respect ou d'affection. Keigo, en disant « Nee-chan » emploie donc un diminutif affectueux et plutôt familier.**_


	3. La fille aux bonnes résolutions

_Rappel : Au Japon, l'année scolaire commence au début du mois d'avril et se termine fin février, début mars de l'année suivante._

_Les vacances d'été qui clôturent pour nous, en France (et dans les autres pays occidentaux) l'année scolaire, ne sont que des vacances de transition qui séparent le 1__er__ et le 2__ème__ trimestre de l'année scolaire au Japon…D'ailleurs, elles sont moins longues par rapport à chez nous puisqu'elles ont lieu seulement au mois d'août._

_Dans ma fic, nous sommes en hiver, donc presque à la fin de l'année scolaire japonaise._

_Les élèves vont partir en voyage scolaire à Okinawa qui est une île située au Sud du Japon avec un climat sub-tropical…Ca veut dire que même en hiver, la température est assez douce et varie souvent entre 10° et 16°…bref, un temps printanier idéal pour faire du tourisme hivernal !_

_Après Keigo, c'est maintenant à sa sœur, Mizuho, de prendre la parole ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA FILLE AUX BONNES RESOLUTIONS**

**--Mizuho POV--**

**Je m'appelle Mizuho Asano**. Je suis en Terminale du lycée Daiichi de Kurakara et je suis également la Présidente du conseil des élèves.

Dans quelques semaines, je vais enfin quitter le lycée pour entrer à la fac ! Yes !

Fini l'uniforme scolaire et vive la liberté !

Physiquement, je peux me vanter d'être assez bien gaulée. J'ai les cheveux longs et de belles jambes que j'aime bien mettre en valeur dans des petits shorts (enfin, surtout en été…parce qu'en ce moment, je me gèle un peu les fesses !).

En tant que Présidente du conseil des élèves, je dispose d'une certaine popularité et je connais beaucoup de monde dans le lycée. J'ai aussi une influence auprès des profs et du proviseur quand il faut prendre certaines décisions.

J'habite dans un appartement en résidence, avec mes parents et mon idiot de frère, Keigo, qui est en Seconde dans le même lycée que moi.

J'ai la chance d'avoir de nombreux amis…Mais malheureusement, contrairement à deux de mes meilleures copines, je suis toujours célibataire !

Vous allez me dire : « Comment une si belle fille telle que toi peut être encore seule ? »

Et bien, il faut que je vous avoue que j'ai un caractère assez affirmé et autoritaire et qu'en plus, je suis très sélective côté mecs.

Je pense aussi que la plupart des garçons de mon lycée préfèrent les filles timides et soumises, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas…

Que dire de plus à propos de moi ?...Hum, et bien en fait, il faut que je vous avoue que depuis quelques semaines, je suis assez perturbée et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que j'ai le cœur totalement déchiré.

Et oui…Quand je vous ai dit que j'étais célibataire, ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité…

**Je m'appelle Mizuho Asano**, et pour tout vous dire, je suis amoureuse.

Mais je crois que je suis devenue un peu folle aussi.

Parce que je suis amoureuse d'un homme dont personne ne se souvient, à part moi.

Je suis pourtant sûre qu'il a vécu chez nous pendant plusieurs jours, avec un copain à lui, un gars prétentieux qui avait des espèces de plumes sur la tronche…

Plus le temps passe et plus cela devient confus dans ma tête mais il me semble qu'ils sont arrivés un soir, après la rentrée de septembre, accompagnés de mon frère.

Keigo m'avait dit à ce moment là qu'il les avait trouvé dans la rue, qu'ils étaient blessés et qu'il serait bien de les héberger quelque temps.

Papa et Maman n'étant pas à la maison et comme je suis l'aînée, c'était à moi de prendre la décision…

Et j'ai accepté car en fait, au moment même où j'ai croisé son regard, vous ne vous imaginez pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir…C'était comme si le monde tournait au ralenti et puis je sentais mon cœur qui s'emballait dans ma poitrine !...C'était incroyable !

Cet homme correspondait parfaitement à l'idéal masculin que je m'étais forgé dans ma tête et que je recherchais en vain depuis que je suis en âge d'aimer.

Il était grand, viril, mystérieux…Et surtout, il avait la tête rasée !

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que je me souviens de lui au jour d'aujourd'hui…

Car lui et son copain, ils ont disparu de la maison du jour au lendemain, sans explications…

Au début, pourtant, quand mes souvenirs étaient encore bien clairs dans ma tête, j'avais essayé d'en parler à mon frère, mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que j'essayais de lui dire et apparemment, il ne voyait pas du tout de qui je voulais parler !

Alors j'ai arrêté de lui poser des questions, car je ne voulais pas passer auprès de lui et de mes parents pour une illuminée bonne pour l'hôpital psychiatrique…

Et parfois, je me dis qu'à force d'être en manque de mec, mon cerveau a peut-être imaginé cet homme parfait et sexy pour rendre ma vie triste et misérable un peu plus belle ?

C'est bête et pitoyable, non ?

Cela dit, quand j'y réfléchis bien, je me dis qu'en toute logique, ça ne peut pas vraiment être ça car si mon cerveau est assez « imaginatif » pour avoir créé cet homme idéal, il aurait pu aussi ajouter en option quelques images un peu plus sensuelles dans ma tête !...Hors, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais été embrassée une seule fois par cet homme magnifique et beau comme un dieu !

Bref, il faut positiver et en fait, l'avantage du trouble que je vis depuis ces dernières semaines, c'est que je me suis jetée à fond dans mes études pour ne plus penser à lui et je suis maintenant sûre de réussir haut la main mes examens d'entrée à la fac !...En plus, cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai perdu 2 kilos !...Comme quoi, un 'chagrin d'amour' peut aussi apporter des choses biens !

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, avec le proviseur, les profs et mes camarades du conseil des élèves, nous avons statué sur le futur voyage scolaire des élèves de Seconde qui va avoir lieu dans deux semaines.

En tant que membre, et je dirais même, en tant que Présidente du conseil des élèves, j'ai le droit de les accompagner, même si je ne suis pas en Seconde. C'est génial, non ?

Après tout, ce n'est que justice car nous nous donnons à fond dans nos fonctions, alors c'est normal que nous soyons récompensés !

**Je m'appelle Mizuho Asano** et, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tourner définitivement la page sur cet homme mystérieux qui hantait une partie de mes pensées et qui m'a plombé le moral durant ces dernières semaines.

Je me dis que, finalement, je suis jeune et belle et que je dois profiter de la vie !

Je veux me trouver un petit copain, bien réel cette fois-ci, comme mes deux meilleures amies, et puis je veux entrer dans une bonne fac et devenir quelqu'un de bien et réussir ma vie professionnelle !

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin et jusqu'à ce soir, j'avais vraiment le moral au beau fixe, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps et j'étais finalement prête à repartir sur de nouvelles bases et à croquer la vie à pleines dents !

Mais tout a soudainement changé quand Keigo est venu dans ma chambre, après le dîner, et qu'il m'a demandé si je connaissais un certain Ikkaku Madarame…Et alors là, croyez-moi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir sur la moquette…

* * *

J'ai vraiment très mal dormi cette nuit là.

Cette nuit où, la veille au soir, mon frère m'a posé une question qui m'a totalement bouleversée.

Je suis sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé et de l'avoir entendue prononcer ce nom…Son nom…

Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Keigo m'a demandé si je connaissais un certain Ikkaku Madarame maintenant alors que quelques semaines auparavant, quand moi-même, j'essayais de lui en parler, il prétendait ne rien comprendre et ne pas savoir de qui je parlais…C'est vraiment étrange…

Mon frère a une double personnalité ou quoi ?

On est peut-être tous un peu fous dans notre famille, finalement ?...

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais bien décidée à tirer cette histoire au clair !

Le lendemain matin, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était quand nous avons pris notre petit-déjeuner, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons vis de à vis de lui.

Quand il est sorti pour aller en cours, je suis partie quelques minutes après lui et je me suis cachée pour le prendre en filature.

Il est d'abord passé chez Mizuiro, son meilleur ami, que je connais bien, puis, ils ont pris tous les deux la direction d'une boutique totalement inconnue pour moi.

Un drôle de type en bob et en geta et un autre avec des moustaches, ainsi que deux gamins, ont discuté quelques instants avec eux.

Je n'entendais pas leur conversation d'où j'étais placée, mais apparemment, Keigo faisait de grands signes enthousiastes comme s'il était en train d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle…Peut-être parlait-il du futur voyage scolaire ?...Enfin bon…Je me demande bien où et comment il a rencontré ces gens…

Ensuite, Mizuiro et Keigo sont passés prendre leur copain Ichigo que je connais un peu de vue…Il faut dire qu'avec une telle couleur de cheveux, il se fait tout de suite remarquer !

Et tous les trois ont finalement pris le chemin pour le lycée et sont entrés dans leur classe, la Seconde 3.

Keigo a de la chance que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, entre les cours et l'organisation du voyage dont, nous autres, membres du conseil des élèves, sommes chargés de nous occuper !

Pffff ! Je crois bien que je vais attendre un peu et que je vais laisser passer le séjour à Okinawa avant de reprendre mon enquête…Il faut que je garde les pieds sur terre et que je ne me laisse pas aller à mes sentiments et mes rêveries…Après tout, je finirai bien par savoir tôt ou tard le fin mot de cette étrange histoire !

Pour le moment, je ferai mieux de profiter de ce séjour qui va bientôt arriver sans me prendre la tête !

Car c'est quand même le dernier voyage scolaire auquel je vais participer de toute ma vie d'ex-future lycéenne !

* * *

**FIN DU 3EME CHAPITRE**


	4. L'arrivée à Okinawa

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'ARRIVEE A ****OKINAWA**

_**--Keigo POV--**_

J'ai super bien dormi cette nuit là.

Cette nuit où, la veille au soir, je suis enfin rentré chez moi et que j'ai enfin dormi dans les draps chauds et douillets de mon lit.

Je suis content de savoir que rien n'a changé autour de moi et que la vie a continué normalement durant mon absence – qui, par ailleurs, a semblé passer totalement inaperçue auprès de ma famille - C'est vraiment fort de la part de la Soul Society !

Enfin bon, on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette année scolaire, le dernier trimestre est entamé et bientôt ce seront les vacances et la rentrée en Première.

Mais avant ça, on va tous partir à Okinawa ! Yes !

Ce matin là, je me suis levé super heureux et j'ai déjeuné en vitesse car j'avais hâte de retrouver tous mes amis pour leur annoncer cette bonne nouvelle.

J'ai d'abord filé chez Mizuiro.

Après avoir appuyé comme un malade sur la sonnette de sa porte, il est enfin venu m'ouvrir.

« Mizuiro ! Tu ne devineras jamais où on va tous aller dans quinze jours ! » me suis-je écrié en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le secouant dans tous les sens.

« Non, Asano-san, je ne sais pas…Et arrêtez de me bousculer ainsi, s'il vous plait… » me dit-il alors.

Argh ! Je déteste quand il me vouvoie avec son petit air suffisant ! Il m'agace vraiment quand il fait ça !

Enfin bon, je l'ai alors lâché et j'ai repris mon calme pour lui expliqué la raison de mon enthousiasme : « Mizuiro !...Dans quinze jours, les élèves de Seconde vont tous partir en voyage scolaire à Okinawa ! A nous les ballades et les bains dans les sources chaudes ! Yes ! »

Mizuiro paru content d'apprendre cette nouvelle et me demanda tranquillement : « Il n'y aura que les élèves de Seconde ?... »

Je me mis à grimacer : « Bah oui…Enfin, y'a ma sœur et les autres membres du conseil des élèves qui viennent aussi…Ce sont des sales petits profiteurs ! Même s'ils ne sont plus en Seconde, ils partent quand même, tu te rends compte ! »

« Ah bon, Mizu-chan vient également ? » me demanda alors Mizuiro avec un petit sourire.

Je lui ai répondu, un peu embêté : « Heu oui, ma sœur vient avec nous, je viens de te le dire !...Pourquoi ?...Ca te plait tant que ça qu'elle vienne aussi ?... »

« Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises !...Tu sais bien que je n'aime que les filles bien plus âgées…Quand elle ira à la fac, Mizu-chan deviendra intéressante, par contre !...Mais pour l'instant, même si elle est en Terminale, elle ne m'intéresse pas… » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ah la la ! Mizuiro a beau être mon meilleur pote, il a le don de me mettre hors de moi !

Je sais bien qu'il fait mine d'avoir un intérêt pour ma sœur seulement pour me faire râler !...Mais tout de même !...

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que les filles peuvent bien lui trouver !...En plus, il arrive toujours à draguer des filles plus vieilles que nous, des étudiantes pleines d'expérience, mignonnes avec leur…Hum !...Ca y est, je m'écarte encore une fois du sujet !...

Bon, en tout cas, Mizuiro et moi, nous sommes partis de chez lui très contents et impatients de faire ce voyage à Okinawa.

On est ensuite passé devant le magasin de Urahara-san…Comme d'habitude, Mizuiro n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tenir sa langue – Entre nous, il est un peu commère !- et il m'a grillé au poteau en lui annonçant notre bonne nouvelle avant moi !

Ca a bien fait rire Urahara-san …

Je le trouve finalement plutôt sympa ce type. Il a les mêmes délires que nous et ça, c'est cool !

Il nous a dit de profiter de ce voyage pour bien nous amuser et il a aussi ajouté que nous avions bien de la chance !

Hé hé hé ! Il avait l'air un peu jaloux…Bah ! Il a qu'à y aller à Okinawa ! C'est un adulte libre de faire ce qu'il veut, après tout ! Nous, on est encore que des gamins obligés d'obéir à nos parents et aux profs, malheureusement !

Vu que l'heure tournait, on est ensuite partis en courant chez Ichigo et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui lui ai annoncé notre futur voyage en premier !

Mizuiro était dégoûté…Bien fait pour lui !

On est ensuite arrivés tous les trois au lycée et avant que Mme Ochi, notre prof principale, ne rentre dans la classe, tous nos camarades étaient au courant du voyage à Okinawa !

J'ai trop hâte de partir dans deux semaines !...Mais pour le moment, il faut que je me concentre sur mes cours car j'ai du retard à rattraper !...

_**--Mizuho POV--**_

Les deux semaines avant de partir pour Okinawa ont passé super vite.

Il faut dire que j'avais de quoi m'occuper entre les réunions avec les profs et le proviseur pour régler les derniers arrangements du séjour et les cours dans la journée.

Le jour J du départ, nous nous sommes tous réunis à 6h30 du matin devant le lycée pour monter dans les trois autocars réservés qui doivent transporter les cinq classes de Seconde de notre lycée ainsi que les professeurs accompagnateurs, et nous-mêmes, chanceux membres du conseil des élèves !

Les cars ont roulé jusqu'à l'aéroport et ensuite nous nous sommes envolés vers le soleil…

Arrivés sur cette île de rêve, le paysage était magnifique avec la nature environnante et la mer.

Au moment de l'organisation du voyage, nous avions décidé qu'il serait plus sympa de loger dans une auberge de jeunesse.

Tout d'abord, parce que ce n'est pas cher, donc plus facilement approuvé par le service comptable du lycée, et ensuite, parce que c'est plus convivial !

En plus, comme cette auberge de jeunesse est immense, nous risquons de ne pas être les seuls élèves du Japon à venir ici et peut-être qu'il y aura aussi des étudiants, qui sait ?

Au moment de la répartition des chambres, j'ai abandonné mes deux copines du conseil des élèves, Risa et Takako, pour me mettre avec des filles de seconde.

Nous sommes huit par chambres et évidemment, elles ne sont pas mixtes !...Ce n'est pas que ça m'aurait dérangé, mais bon, les profs, eux, n'étaient pas trop d'accords !

J'ai donc atterrit dans une chambre avec des filles de la Seconde 3, de la même classe que mon frère.

De ces filles, je connais déjà Tatsuki Arisawa car elle a fini 2ème au classement de tout le Japon dans les compétitions inter-lycée pour le karaté.

Comme je suis la Présidente du conseil des élèves, j'ai eu le plaisir de la côtoyer un peu, notamment quand elle a reçu les félicitations du proviseur. Elle est super sympa et j'aime bien son caractère.

Je connais aussi un peu sa copine Orihime Inoue qui est souvent avec elle…Faut dire qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçue ! Elle est vraiment très mignonne!...Et vous avez vu les seins qu'elle a !...Elle a trop de la chance d'être aussi bien foutue ! Je suis sûre que, elle, elle ne doit pas avoir de problèmes pour se trouver un mec !...Ils doivent tous être à ses pieds, c'est obligé !...

Les autres filles, je ne les connais pas mais bon, on a cinq jours pour faire connaissance !

_**--Keigo POV--**_

Ca y est, le jour du départ pour Okinawa est enfin arrivé !

On en avait vraiment plein les pattes quand on est descendu de l'avion, oh la la ! Mais on était bien contents d'être enfin dans cette île de rêve !

Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers une grande auberge de jeunesse pour installer nos affaires, selon la répartition en chambrée de huit personnes.

Malheureusement, les chambres ne sont pas mixtes…Pffff ! Ils ne sont vraiment pas drôles, les profs !

Ah oui, au fait ! Je ne vous ai pas dit !...Rukia est également de la partie !...Elle a reçu une autorisation de la Soul Society pour nous accompagner à ce voyage scolaire !

C'est sympa de leur part, je trouve !

Officiellement, elle serait ici à Okinawa pour contrôler les éventuelles apparitions de Hollows…Mouais, si on veut !...Moi, je dirais plutôt que ce sont les types qui commandent la Soul Society qui lui ont accordé ce voyage comme une récompense après tout ce qu'on a vécu, notamment elle, depuis ces derniers mois !

Remarquez, je ne vais pas me plaindre car je l'apprécie beaucoup cette fille !

Je partage la chambre avec Mizuiro, Chad, Ichigo et Ishida ainsi que trois autres gars de notre classe qui sont assez cools aussi, donc, la cohabitation devrait bien se passer !

Après avoir déposé mes affaires sur le lit que je m'étais choisi (celui qui est le plus près de la fenêtre), je suis sorti dans le couloir pour faire un petit tour de repérage.

Il n'y a pas que les élèves de notre lycée à cet étage car nous avons été répartis dans tout le bâtiment qui en compte tout de même quatre !

Pendant ma petite promenade, j'ai rencontré les gars qui occupaient la chambre à côté de la nôtre.

Ce sont des étudiants de première année de l'Université de Todai…Ils ont l'air sympa…Moi aussi, j'espère que quand je serai étudiant, je pourrai partir comme eux, en toute liberté, sans profs !

En plus, on a de la chance car la chambre où logent les deux profs chargés de nous surveiller à notre étage se trouve à l'extrémité du couloir !

J'ai croisé Chizuru dans le couloir, elle m'a montré la chambre où elle et les autres, dont Rukia et Orihime, logeaient.

Je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas aller leur rendre une petite visite et voir si elles sont bien installées ?... »

J'ai donc suivi Chizuru et là, surprise ! Je le crois pas ! Devinez qui loge avec elles !

Mizuho, ma sœur !

Elle est dans la même chambre que mes copines de classe ! argh !

Y'a pourtant des dizaines de chambres dans ce foutu bâtiment !...Pourquoi ma satanée frangine dort-elle dans la même chambre qu'elles, les filles dont je suis le plus proche et avec qui, à priori, j'ai le plus de chance d'établir de liens plus intimes !...Ah la la ! C'est vraiment pas juste !

* * *

**FIN DU 4EME CHAPITRE**


	5. Face à face

_**Pour l'instant, j'en ai fini avec les POV et je continue donc avec une narration normale à la 3**__**ème**__** personne du singulier.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : FACE A FACE**

La première nuit et la journée du lendemain sur l'île d'Okinawa se passa merveilleusement pour les élèves participant à ce voyage scolaire.

Mizuho avait fait la connaissance de toutes les filles de sa chambrée et les avaient trouvées très gentilles.

Elle les avait trouvé tellement sympas qu'elle était restée avec elles pour faire du tourisme le lendemain plutôt que de passer du temps avec ses deux amies du conseil des élèves.

Il faut dire que ses deux copines étaient accompagnées de leurs petits amis respectifs puisqu'ils faisaient eux aussi parti du conseil des élèves !

Mizuho n'avait aucune envie de leur tenir la chandelle et se promener seule avec ces deux couples, ça l'aurait trop déprimée !

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de passer sa journée avec les filles de la seconde 3 dont elle partageait la chambre…

Dans la soirée, quand la nuit commençait à tomber, et après avoir mangé dans le grand réfectoire commun, les filles étaient remontées dans leur chambre.

Elles ne savaient pas encore ce qu'elles allaient faire pour la fin de la soirée.

Les profs avaient autorisé les élèves à sortir, mais ils devaient tous revenir pour minuit, dernier délai.

Alors qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion pour réfléchir à ce qu'elles allaient faire ce soir, d'un commun accord, Orihime s'était proposée de descendre à l'accueil pour acheter des paquets de bonbons pour elle et ses amies.

Dans le hall, alors qu'elle était en train de prendre les sachets tombés au fond de la trappe du distributeur, elle sentit tout à coup quelqu'un arriver derrière elle et lui mettre les mains sur les yeux.

« Coucou Orihime ! Devine qui c'est ? » s'exclama la voix féminine.

La lycéenne se retourna alors, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Rangiku-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

La blonde plantureuse fit la moue : « Pfff ! C'est pas juste ! Tu m'as reconnues tout de suite ! »

La lycéenne haussa les sourcils, perplexe, tandis que Rangiku Matsumoto la serra affectueusement dans ses bras en l'étouffant à moitié avec sa poitrine opulente.

Orihime aperçue alors Tôshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Rangiku Matsumoto.

« Mais…Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?...Il…Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?...Il y a une menace imminente de hollows ?... » demanda-t-elle, en essayant maintenant de se dégager gentiment de l'emprise de la shinigami.

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Urahara nous a appris que vous étiez tous partis en voyage scolaire ici, à Okinawa !...Et comme y'a pas de raisons qu'il n'y ait que Rukia qui en profite, on a eu l'autorisation de se joindre à vous pendant ces quelques jours ! » lui répondit Renji.

« Oui, enfin, ça nous donne surtout l'occasion de contrôler la présence de hollows dans le secteur… » enchaîna très sérieusement Tôshiro pour justifier leur venue pour un motif plus honorable que celui de prendre du bon temps…

« Et vous allez dormir où ?... » demanda Orihime.

« C'est Urahara qui s'est chargé de réserver des chambres dans cette auberge ! C'est génial, non ? » répliqua Rangiku.

Orihime leur fit alors un grand sourire en leur disant : « Je suis sûre que ça va faire plaisir à tout le monde de vous revoir ! »

« Justement…Tu peux nous montrer où est la chambre de Rukia ?...Après, on ira faire la surprise à Ichigo ! » répliqua Renji avec un grand sourire.

« Oui oui, pas de problème ! Suivez-moi !...Rukia partage la même chambre que Tatsuki et moi ! » expliqua Orihime tandis qu'elle avançait vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage, suivi par le groupe de shinigamis.

* * *

« Pfff ! Elle en met du temps, Orihime, pour nous chercher des bonbons ! » soupira Tatsuki, allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond de la chambre.

« Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles !...Je vais aller voir où elle est…Elle doit être sur le chemin du retour, à mon avis !... » s'exclama Mizuho en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers les filles de la Seconde 3 avec un grand sourire : « Je reviens tout de suite !... »

Puis, elle quitta la pièce, d'un pas décidé, direction vers la droite.

Mizuho s'arrêta alors soudainement dans son élan quand elle entra en percussion avec quelqu'un.

Sous le choc, la jeune fille se mit à glapir et tomba en arrière sur les fesses.

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait fait tomber, énervée et humiliée de s'être retrouvée ainsi par terre.

Elle s'exclama alors, hors d'elle, les sourcils froncés : « Hey ! Tu peux pas faire attention, espèce d'abru …»

La jeune fille s'interrompu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de celui qui l'avait bousculée.

Elle resta alors bouche bée durant quelques instants, son regard plongé dans celui d'Ikkaku Madarame, qui ne disait rien non plus, surprit, lui aussi, de ce nez à nez impromptu.

Les autres shinigamis étaient à côté, avec Orihime et ils regardaient avec perplexité la lycéenne qui était toujours par terre.

De son côté, voyant Mizuho les fesses sur le sol et sans réaction devant la porte, Rukia se leva de son lit, suivie par les autres filles de la chambrée, pour se diriger vers leur sempai afin de voir ce qui se passait.

« Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? » s'exclama alors Rukia, quand elle vit le groupe de shinigamis dans le couloir.

« Rukia ! » s'écria Renji.

« Coucou Rukia !...On a décidé de prendre un peu de bon temps, nous aussi, en nous offrant un petit séjour à Okinawa ! » enchaîna Rangiku.

« Ils vont loger ici, dans la même auberge que nous ! C'est marrant, non ?... » renchérit Orihime.

Pendant l'échange verbal entre Rukia et ses camarades shinigamis, Mizuho avait lâché le regard d'Ikkaku pour fixer le sol, les yeux dans le vague, comme KO sur place.

Elle était devenue toute blême et ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?...Ca va ?... » demanda Ryo, en se penchant sur sa sempai, inquiète de ne pas la voir se relever.

Mizuho tourna alors la tête vers elle, les yeux maintenant écarquillés et la respiration saccadée. une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front.

« Heu…Je…Je…Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! » bégaya-t-elle, en se relevant alors précipitamment puis en s'élançant et en slalomant entre les divers lycéens et étudiants présents dans le couloir pour une fuite en avant dans la direction inverse du groupe afin d'aller tout au fond du couloir, pour atteindre enfin les toilettes, qu'elle referma en vitesse, en claquant la porte.

En la voyant s'enfuir, Ikkaku fronça les sourcils en grimaçant, très perplexe, mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Mizuho ?...On croirait qu'elle a croisé un fantôme !...Vous avez vu comme elle était blanche !... » s'interloqua la petite Michiru.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a… » intervint Orihime, inquiète.

« Non…Laisse-moi y aller, Inoue !...Pendant ce temps là, vas les conduire à la chambre d'Ichigo !...Je vous rejoindrai ensuite… » lui répondit Rukia en faisant la moue tout en montrant du pouce le groupe de Shinigamis.

Puis la jeune fille brune parti d'un pas énergique vers les toilettes où s'était réfugiée Mizuho.

Un instant de silence flotta dans l'atmosphère puis Orihime prit la parole, avec un petit air gêné : « Bon…Heu…Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la chambre de Kurosaki…»

Le groupe de shinigamis, précédé par la lycéenne, s'éloigna alors tranquillement tandis que les filles de la chambrée restèrent quelques instants immobiles sur le pas de la porte.

« Heu…Hime et Rukia ont des amis un peu louches, non ?... » demanda Chizuru, en fixant, étonnée, le dos des shinigamis.

« Oui…On peut dire ça… » répondit Tatsuki, en refermant la porte de la chambre et en sautant sur son lit, allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixant le plafond et s'interrogeant intérieurement sur l'arrivée inopinée de ces shinigamis sur le lieu de leur voyage scolaire…

* * *

« Quelle mouche l'a piquée, cette humaine ?... » demanda Tôshiro, en haussant un sourcil perplexe en repensant à l'attitude étrange de Mizuho Asano, quand le groupe de shinigamis fut enfin seul dans le couloir avec Orihime.

« Nous, on la connaît !…C'est la fille qui nous hébergé lors de notre précédent séjour sur la Terre…Elle avait un petit faible pour Ikkaku…Elle n'arrêtait pas de se jeter dans ses bras en criant des 'Darling' à tout va !...Elle est un peu bizarre et elle a des goûts vestimentaires assez discutables… » répondit Yumichika, avec un petit sourire en coin, à l'encontre de son ami chauve.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai !...Je savais bien que sa tête me disait quelque chose !...» s'écria Rangiku, en tirant la langue à l'encontre d'Ikkaku pour le chambrer.

« Arrêtez de dire des conneries ! J'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille, moi !...Vous êtes des gros tarés, vous savez, ça ! » s'enflamma Ikkaku, énervé.

« Pourtant, y'a un truc qui me surprend…Puisqu'elle vous a hébergé pendant notre précédent séjour sur la Terre, elle ne devrait pas se rappeler de vous !...Hors, elle a eu une drôle de réaction en nous voyant…Vous ne pensez pas, Capitaine ?... » s'interloqua Rangiku, maintenant redevenue sérieuse.

Tôshiro fronça les sourcils : « Oui c'est vrai…Elle avait l'air vraiment choquée…C'est bizarre…Pourtant, comme tu dis, elle ne devrait se rappeler de rien… »

Cette petite discussion sur Mizuho Asano et sa réaction étrange prit finalement fin quand Orihime s'écria en montrant une porte close d'un geste théâtral : « Ta-da ! On est arrivé à la chambre de Kurosaki ! ».

* * *

**FIN DU 5EME CHAPITRE**


	6. Confidences

**CHAPITRE 6 : CONFIDENCES**

Rukia ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour femmes et entra dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait personne aux lavabos mais elle entendit un petit bruit de reniflement derrière l'une des portes des wc.

La petite shinigami se dirigea alors vers le bruit.

La porte du box étant fermée, elle alla à celui d'à côté et grimpa sur la cuvette pour regarder par-dessus le mur.

Elle vit alors Mizuho qui était assise sur le siège rabattu de la cuvette des cabinets, en train de pleurer.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...Ca ne va pas ?...Pourquoi tu pleures ?... » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Mizuho sursauta et s'arrêta de sangloter pour lever la tête vers Rukia.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas d'espionner les gens comme ça dans les chiottes ! Sale perverse ! »s'écria-t-elle en grimaçant et en essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes qui inondaient son visage ainsi que son nez qui coulait.

« Heu….Je voulais pas te déranger !...Je t'ai entendue pleurer alors, je me suis inquiétée… » lui répondit Rukia, ne relevant pas le fait que cette humaine l'avait traitée de perverse…

La jeune shinigami la regarda plus attentivement et réitéra sa question : « Dis…Pourquoi tu pleures ?...»

Mizuho se leva alors et ouvrit brutalement la porte du box pour en sortir et se diriger aux lavabos pour s'asperger énergiquement le visage d'eau fraîche.

Rukia s'approcha d'elle tranquillement, attendant qu'elle lui réponde.

Après s'être essuyée, Mizuho fixa Rukia.

Elle demanda, en faisant la moue : « Tu les connais bien ?... »

Rukia, en haussant un petit sourcil perplexe : « Heu…Tu veux parler des gars avec qui j'ai discuté à l'instant ?...»

« Oui, qui d'autre !…Tu les connais, alors ?... » demanda de nouveau Mizuho, le ton énervé et impatient.

Rukia, un peu déstabilisée par l'attitude autoritaire et quelque peu hargneux de la lycéenne en face d'elle : « Heu…Oui oui….Ce sont de bons amis…Pourquoi ?...»

« Pour rien… » soupira simplement Mizuho en baissant les yeux, légèrement radoucie.

Rukia, à son tour énervée : « Attends ! Ne dis pas que c'est rien ! Tu étais en train de pleurer !...Qu'est ce qui se passe ?...Et puis pourquoi tu t'es enfuit comme une voleuse tout à coup ?... »

Un silence pesant flotta dans la pièce durant quelques secondes.

« Je…C'est bizarre…C'est trop beau pour être vrai, en fait… » lui répondit alors Mizuho en gloussant et en portant ses mains à ses joues rougissantes.

Rukia, qui était totalement déstabilisée face aux changements d'humeur de l'autre jeune fille qui avait l'air de passer très facilement des larmes à la colère puis à la joie : « Comment ça ?...Je ne comprends pas… »

«Bah en fait…Tes amis, je les connais aussi…Enfin, je crois… » enchaîna Mizuho en regardant son visage dans le miroir et en se souriant à elle-même.

Puis elle baissa la tête vers la petite brune et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil : « Ikkaku et Yumichika…C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent, non ?... »

Rukia écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Comment cette humaine pouvait connaître les deux lieutenants de la 11ème division ?

« Heu oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'ils s'appellent...Mais d'où tu les connais ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Après un nouvel instant de silence, Mizuho approcha son visage vers celui de la petite shinigami et lui chuchota dans l'oreille : « Dis, Rukia-chan…Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?... »

La petite brune piqua un fard violent en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, scotchée par cette question directe.

« Heu…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça !...De…De toute manière, c'est très malpoli de répondre par une question à une autre question ! » s'affola Rukia, sentant le rouge brûler ses joues.

Mizuho se mit à glousser et la fixa avec des petits yeux malicieux : « Oui, excuse-moi, c'est vrai ce que tu dis…Mais à voir ta réaction, j'ai l'impression que j'ai touché dans le mille…hé hé hé… »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?...Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tes larmes de tout à l'heure ?... » lui répondit Rukia, gênée, en essayant de replacer le sujet de la conversation sur Mizuho afin qu'elle évite de trop s'attarder sur son cas personnel...

« Et bien, ma petite Rukia, je pleure parce que je suis amoureuse, tout simplement…» expliqua la lycéenne à la queue de cheval avec un grand sourire.

La shinigami plissa les yeux, dubitative.

« Heu…J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre…Et tu es amoureuse de ?... » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Je suis amoureuse de Darling, bien sûr ! Kyah ! Kyah !» s'exclama Mizuho en se tortillant sur place et en poussant des petits cris hystériques.

« Elle a pété un plomb, c'est pas possible… » s'affola intérieurement Rukia en grimaçant, légèrement effrayée par l'attitude exaltée de l'humaine en face d'elle.

« Et c'est qui, Darling ?... » osa finalement demander la shinigami, perplexe.

« Oh mais c'est cet homme si sexy, si sensuel, si viril que tu as pour ami, voyons !...C'est Ikkaku !...C'est lui mon Darling !... » se mit à piailler Mizuho en fermant ses yeux brillants d'émotion et en portant ses mains à ses joues rougissantes tandis qu'elle se trémoussait sur place.

« Ah bon ?...C'est de lui dont tu es amoureuse ?... » lui répondit Rukia, désappointée.

Outre le fait que les goûts de Mizuho en matière d'homme étaient totalement différents des siens, elle se demandait surtout comment cette fille pouvait se rappeler des shinigamis qui avaient été en mission sur la Terre durant l'automne dernier.

Il lui avait pourtant semblé comprendre que tous les humains avaient eu leur mémoire modifiée…

Elle demanda alors, titillée par la curiosité : « Mais…Tu l'as connu comment, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?... »

Mizuho cessa de s'enflammer d'amour sur place et son visage redevint grave et soucieux en une fraction de seconde.

Elle murmura : « Bah en fait, c'est un peu une histoire de dingue et à mon avis, tu vas me prendre pour une folle…Tu vois, je pense le connaître, je crois même qu'il a vécu chez moi il y a quelque temps mais je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes…Même mon abruti de frère brouille les pistes !...Un jour, il prétend ne pas le connaître et le lendemain, il… »

La jeune fille s'interrompu, songeant subitement à quelque chose.

« Mais oui, c'est ça !...Il faut que j'observe les réactions de Keigo !...S'il se comporte avec lui comme s'il le connaissait, alors ça voudra dire que je n'ai pas rêvé toute cette histoire !...Mizuho, tu es géniale, ma vieille ! Kyah ! » pensa-t-elle dans sa tête tandis que Rukia restée pendue à ses lèvres, attendant la fin de sa phrase, en haussant les sourcils.

« Heu…Laisse tomber…C'est pas très grave !…En tout cas, Rukia-chan, merci de m'avoir écoutée, ça va aller maintenant, ne t'en fais pas !... » s'exclama Mizuho en tapotant énergiquement sa main sur la frêle épaule de la petite shinigami, afin de clore la conversation.

Rukia sursauta, n'ayant pas trop l'habitude de tant de familiarité avec autrui, et elle la fixa d'un air perplexe : « Heu…T'es sûre que… »

« Mais oui, t'inquiètes ! Je pète la forme maintenant ! Yes ! » s'ecria Mizuho en serrant les poings d'une manière déterminée.

« Bon…OK…Heu…Bah on peut sortir d'ici alors ?... » demanda Rukia, une petite goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, totalement perdue par la manière extrême qu'avait Mizuho de passer d'une émotion à une autre…

« Vas-y, passe devant, Rukia-chan !...Moi, je vais encore me rafraîchir un peu le visage avant de venir !...Heu par contre, j'espère que tu vas garder pour toi tout ce que je viens de te raconter, hein ?...» lui demanda Mizuho en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil complice et en lui souriant.

Rukia lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation : « Ne t'en fais pas…Je serai muette comme une tombe… » puis la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et sorti dans le couloir.

* * *

Une fois que la petite brune eut quitté la pièce et que Mizuho se retrouva seule devant les lavabos, son visage enthousiaste perdit instantanément son sourire et elle poussa un long soupir afin d'évacuer son stress et son émotion.

« Ah la la !...C'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai !...Au moins, je sais que cette fille les connaît…Hé hé hé !...J'ai bien fait de participer à ce voyage !…Bon, maintenant, il faut que je trouve un plan de séduction efficace….Le mieux c'est que j'évite de croiser Darling pour le moment pour ne pas tout faire rater…» songea-t-elle le regard déterminé, le cœur battant la chamade, avant d'ouvrir tranquillement la porte des toilettes pour femmes et de fixer au loin le dos de la petite shinigami qui était maintenant presque arrivée au bout du couloir, vers la chambre où étaient installés Keigo et les autres garçons…

**

* * *

**Mizuho Asano marcha dans le couloir, en prenant de longues inspirations afin d'essayer de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle y croisa quelques groupes d'élèves qui s'apprêtaient à sortir en ville pour profiter de leur soirée.

Puis, elle arriva à la chambre des filles et avant d'entrer, elle jeta un dernier regard vers le fond du couloir, où s'était dirigée Rukia, et qui correspondait à la chambre des garçons.

Mizuho se doutait que la petite brunette allait y retrouver Ikkaku et les autres qui devaient être là-bas aussi…

« Sempai !...Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le pas de la porte ?...Ca va mieux, hein ?... » demanda, curieuse, Mahana en interpellant Mizuho.

La lycéenne tourna la tête vers les filles de la seconde 3 qui composaient sa chambrée et entra pour se diriger vers son lit.

« Oui, ça va mieux, merci… » lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le matelas.

« Tu nous a fais un peu peur tout à l'heure, tu sais ! On aura vraiment cru que tu avais vu un fantôme ! » renchérit la petite Michiru.

« Bah, faut dire que les types qui étaient avec Hime avaient une drôle d'allure !...Je me demande d'où elle peut bien les connaître ?...En plus Rukia les connaît aussi, apparemment !...Tu sais quelque chose, toi, Tatsuki ?... » enchaîna Chizuru en tournant la tête vers la brune sportive, la moue interrogative.

«Oui…Ce sont des potes à Ichigo aussi…Mais je n'en sais pas plus… » grommela Tatsuki, le nez plongé dans un magazine.

Bien qu'au courant de beaucoup de choses, depuis sa rencontre avec Urahara, Tatsuki ne voulait pas donner plus de détails à ses amies sur ces shinigamis curieusement présents ici, à Okinawa…

« Bon…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?...On sort, alors ?...Et puis en plus, Hime est partie avec les autres et elle a oublié de nous donner les bonbons, zut alors !... » pesta Chizuru.

« On pourrait aller faire un tour en ville ?...Pratiquement tout le monde a quitté l'auberge !…Et puis, on pourra aussi aller prendre un verre dans un bar après !... » suggéra Mahana en se levant du lit où elle était assise et en regardant ses copines, les mains posées sur les hanches.

« Oh oui ! c'est une super idée, ça !... » s'exclama Michiru en se levant à son tour et en la rejoignant au milieu de la pièce.

« Bon, OK ! On y va !... » soupira Mizuho en se levant de son lit et en attrapant sa veste tandis que les autres filles firent de même.

« C'est bête ! Hime et Rukia ne sont pas là !...Tatsuki, tu veux pas aller les chercher ?... » s'exclama Chizuru en faisant la moue, déçue de ne pas pouvoir sortir en compagnie d'Orihime.

« Oh non !...Je suppose qu'elles sont occupées, c'est pas la peine de les déranger !... » lui répondit Tatsuki avec un petit air exaspéré.

« Pffff ! T'es pas drôle quand tu t'y mets !... » soupira Chizuru.

Les six jeunes filles sortirent de leur chambre et commencèrent à s'avancer dans le couloir quand, soudain, une voix les interpella : « Hey ! Attendez-nous !... »

Mizuho et les autres se retournèrent et virent Orihime qui les appelait en faisant de grands gestes du fond du couloir.

Derrière elle se trouvait le groupe de shinigamis ainsi que les garçons de la chambrée d'Ichigo.

Le cœur de Mizuho Asano commença à palpiter dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçue la tête chauve d'Ikkaku dans le groupe.

« Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?...C'est trop tôt ! J'ai pas encore élaboré de 'plan d'attaque'…Et merdeuuuhh !... » grogna-t-elle intérieurement, à la fois en colère mais finalement également heureuse de pouvoir apercevoir Ikkaku.

Le shinigami était occupé à discuter avec Ichigo et Renji quand il tourna la tête après les appels d'Orihime à l'encontre de ses copines.

Mizuho, qui avait bien évidemment les yeux fixés sur lui, détourna la tête en une fraction de seconde, l'air crispée, prise de panique, quand celui-ci regarda machinalement dans sa direction.

« Hime !...Te voilà enfin !... » s'écria Chizuru en s'élançant vers sa camarade de classe pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle fut interrompue dans son « élan amoureux » par Tatsuki qui la retint par le col de sa veste.

Après ce petit intermède musclé, Orihime s'adressa au groupe de filles, à Tatsuki en particulier : « Les filles, on va faire un tour en ville !...Vous vous joignez à nous ?... »

« Bien sur ! Justement, nous aussi, on y allait ! » s'exclama Chizuru.

« C'est cool !...Bon, bah c'est parti, les amis !... » répondit Orihime avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

Mizuho resta volontairement à marcher devant, avec Ryo, Mahana et Michiru à ses côtés, tandis que Chizuru et Tatsuki étaient juste derrière elles, avec Orihime, suivies par Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida et Chad.

Les shinigamis, quant à eux, fermaient la marche de cette petite troupe joyeuse avec Ichigo et Rukia à leurs côtés.

**

* * *

**Ils étaient maintenant tous dehors dans la rue.

Le centre-ville était seulement à un petit quart d'heure à pied et malgré la nuit tombée, les rues étaient relativement passantes grâce aux touristes très nombreux dans cette région à n'importe quelle saison de l'année.

Mizuho marchait, l'air grave, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ryo, qui l'avait remarqué, lui demanda, inquiète : « Sempai…Tu en fais une drôle de tête…Ca ne va pas ?... »

La lycéenne de Terminale tourna la tête vers la brune sérieuse avec un petit sourire rassurant : « Heu…Oui, oui…Ne t'en fais pas…Je vais très bien… »

En réalité, Mizuho était face à un dilemme.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se retourner pour pouvoir mater Ikkaku…Mais étant dans le groupe de devant, cela lui était impossible de le faire d'une manière discrète…

Mizuho Asano était pourtant d'une nature spontanée et peu farouche alors elle s'étonnait elle-même de son actuelle attitude timorée.

Elle aurait bien aimé établir un contact avec lui mais elle avait conscience qu'elle jouait gros à cet instant.

Pour le moment, sans plan d'attaque, elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher en agissant sans réfléchir comme une kamikaze...

Elle était perturbée et avait les idées embrouillées car, en plus, elle ne savait pas si, finalement, il se rappelait d'elle ou non.

Une chose était sûre en tout cas : Lui et Yumichika semblaient totalement ignorer sa présence !

Et cela, pour l'amour propre de la jeune fille, c'était assez dur à avaler ! Après tout, ils avaient quand même vécu chez elle pendant un certain temps !

« Mizu-chan !...Hey ! Mizu-chan ! » s'écria alors une voix.

La jeune fille tourna la tête en direction de l'appel et elle vit alors l'une de ses deux copines du conseil des élèves, Risa, qui était en train de lui faire des grands signes, accompagnée de son petit ami, Jomei, également membre du conseil.

Mizuho leur fit un petit sourire crispé, légèrement jalouse de les voir ainsi se pavaner sous ses yeux en couple, main dans la main…Puis, elle leva les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient à l'entrée d'un love hôtel.

Mizuho quitta précipitamment les filles de la seconde 3 et se dirigea en courant vers ses deux amis, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Keigo, qui marchait maintenant à côté d'Ichigo et des autres shinigamis, tourna la tête vers le couple qui venait de héler sa sœur et il s'exclama alors avec surprise : « Oh ! Mais ils sont juste devant un Love Hôtel !... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à les rejoindre ?... » s'étonna-t-il, en haussant un sourcil perplexe, parlant de Mizuho.

« Elle va peut-être y entrer avec eux ?... » se mit à rire Mizuiro, pour charrier son ami, laissant imaginer une espèce de couple à trois…

« Quoi !...Mais ça va pas, non ?...T'as fini de dire des conneries, sale petit pervers vicieux ! » s'indigna Keigo.

Tout le groupe était maintenant en train de regarder Mizuho discuter avec le couple d'amoureux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?...Vous allez vous faire engueuler par les profs ! Vous êtes fous !... » s'exclama la jeune fille maintenant face à Risa et Jomei.

« Oh la la ! Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, Mizu-chan !...Et puis les profs s'en foutent complètement !...On a déjà dormi ici la nuit dernière et ils ne se sont aperçu de rien ! » lui répondit son amie en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux.

« Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Argh !» s'indigna Mizuho en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux de désespoir, de plus en plus dégoûtée et jalouse de la chance de ce couple de pouvoir se retrouver en toute intimité dans cet endroit alors qu'elle, elle était obligée de partager sa chambre avec 7 gamines de seconde…

« Heu…Y'a tout le monde qui est en train de te regarder, Mizu-chan… » chuchota Jomei en montrant discrètement du doigt le groupe présent derrière la lycéenne à une petite cinquantaine de mètres.

Mizuho grimaça et tourna doucement la tête, sentant effectivement une présence pesante et silencieuse derrière elle.

En effet, ils étaient tous en train de la regarder.

Mizuho jeta un coup d'œil éclair en direction d'Ikkaku…Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

La jeune fille grimaça, dégoûtée d'attirer ainsi, bien malgré elle, l'attention à ce moment là, puis elle retourna la tête en vitesse vers ses deux amis du conseil des élèves en leur faisant un nouveau petit sourire crispé.

« Tu veux rester un peu avec nous ?...On s'est donné rendez-vous avec Takako et Kintaro pour faire un tour en ville…» lui demanda Risa, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son amie faisait cette drôle de tête.

Mizuho réfléchit en un quart de seconde : « Hum…Quitter le groupe pourra me permettre ensuite de les suivre discrètement un peu plus tard…Et comme ça, je pourrais observer Darling aussi longtemps que je le veux sans me faire remarquer…C'est parfait comme plan, ça !... »

« OK ! Je viens !...Attendez juste une minute… » s'écria alors Mizuho avant de faire volte-face et de s'avancer d'un pas énergique vers Ryo et les autres filles qui étaient à la tête du 'cortège' et qui l'attendaient silencieusement.

Mizuho s'adressa en messe-basse à ses nouvelles camarades : « Heu..les filles...Je…J'ai promis à mes amis de rester un peu avec eux pour une ballade et retrouver les autres membres du conseil des élèves…Ca vous dérange pas si je ne me promène pas avec vous ce soir ?... »

« Non non…Y'a pas de problème ! Amuse-toi bien avec eux ! On reste encore trois jours sur cette île, on aura bien l'occasion de sortir ensemble un de ces prochains soirs ! T'en fait pas !... » lui répondit Ryo avec un petit sourire.

Le visage de Mizuho afficha alors un grand sourire satisfait.

Evidemment, les filles de la seconde 3 étaient loin d'imaginer les réelles motivation de Mizuho et que son histoire de passer du temps avec ses amis du conseil n'était un prétexte pour se séparer du groupe…

Surtout qu'à l'idée d'avoir à se coltiner deux couples d'amoureux devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle était célibataire, lui donnait plutôt envie de vomir…Mais il fallait bien qu'elle passe par ce 'sacrifice' pour ensuite arriver à ses fins…

Mizuho avait vite réalisé que, elle, restant en « tête de cortège », et Ikkaku Madarame étant, quant à lui, à la queue, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'occasion de l'observer tranquillement et discrètement sans se faire repérer par les autres ou pire, par lui-même…

Alors, en se séparant ainsi du groupe, elle pourrait à tout moment les prendre discrètement en filature, une fois qu'elle se sera retrouvée seule, après s'être débarrassée de ses amis du conseil des élèves pour un prétexte ou un autre…

« Super !...Bon, bah on se retrouve dans la chambre, alors !...Ne rentrez pas trop tard, hein !... » s'exclama-t-elle, fière et satisfaite d'elle-même et de son plan quelque peu tordu et machiavélique…

Tout ça pour pouvoir mater Ikakku en toute liberté une fois qu'elle sera seule…

Puis Mizuho retourna en courant vers le couple d'amoureux tandis que Ryo, Mahana et Michiru reprirent leur route vers le centre-ville, entraînant ainsi les autres qui suivaient derrière et qui n'avaient toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer, notamment Keigo.

« Elle reste avec eux, alors ?... » s'interrogea-t-il en se grattant le menton, tout en suivant la marche du groupe et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa sœur qui leur tournait le dos, feignant d'être occupée dans une grande discussion avec le couple.

« Hé hé hé !...Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle allait se joindre à eux !...C'est une sacrée coquine, ta frangine !... » se mit à rire Mizuiro avec un petit sourire espiègle, essayant d'énerver Keigo, toujours en sous-entendant un rendez-vous amoureux à trois dans ce love hôtel...

Le groupe de shinigamis, qui avait assisté à toute la scène et avait entendu les réflexions de Mizuiro à l'encontre de son meilleur ami Keigo, regarda avec curiosité la devanture de l'hôtel.

« C'est quoi, un love hôtel ?... » demanda Rukia en toute innocence.

« Heu…C'est un hôtel où les gens se retrouvent…Mais pas pour dormir… » lui répondit sur un petit ton gêné Ichigo, en se raclant la gorge.

« Ah ?...Et ta sœur va aller là-bas, alors ?... » demanda Rukia, à l'encontre de Keigo.

« Mais non ! Voyons !...Je suppose qu'elle va juste discuter un peu avec ses amis !...Ce sont des élèves de terminale…Comme elle, ils font parti du conseil des élèves !… » s'exclama Keigo, de plus en plus gêné.

« Ah bon ?…OK…» répondit simplement la petite brune en lui faisant un petit sourire, contente de voir que la lycéenne qui s'était confiée à elle quelques minutes plus tôt dans les toilettes de l'auberge de jeunesse avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien…

* * *

**FIN DU 6EME CHAPITRE**


	7. Altercations

**CHAPITRE 7 : ALTERCATIONS**

« Ca y est ?...Ils sont partis ?... » chuchota Mizuho à l'encontre de Risa et Jomei, le dos crispé et n'osant pas se retourner pour vérifier par elle-même.

« Heu oui…Ils sont tous partis…D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que des élèves de seconde dans ce groupe…Tu les connais, les autres qui les accompagnaient, Mizu-chan ?... » demanda innocemment Risa en parlant des shinigamis.

« On peut dire ça, oui… » soupira lourdement la jeune fille.

« Ah bah t'en fait une tête, ma vieille !...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... » répliqua Jomei, étonné de voir Mizuho, d'habitude si enthousiaste et joviale, avec cet air maussade.

« Rien, rien…Ne vous en faites pas ! Un petit coup de blues…Ca va passer !... » leur répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire, essayant de se reprendre.

« Bon…On va rejoindre Takako et Kintaro ?...On s'est donné rendez-vous dans un bar pas très loin d'ici !...Allez, Mizu-chan !...Ca va te remonter le moral, ça !... » s'exclama alors Risa en tapant sur l'épaule de son amie.

La jeune fille se mit à lui sourire et se laissa entraîner par ses deux camarades en direction de ce fameux bar.

Arrivés là-bas, ils retrouvèrent l'autre couple d'amis avec qui Risa et Jomei s'était donné rendez-vous.

Les cinq jeunes gens s'étaient installés à une table au fond du bar.

L'endroit était assez fréquenté, notamment par un grand nombre d'étudiants et de lycéens en vacances dans le coin…

En effet, le patron du bar était réputé pour être peu regardant sur l'âge de ses clients et servait de l'alcool aux mineurs sans poser trop de questions…

Et de l'alcool, au long de la soirée, Mizuho se mit à en boire de nombreux verres…D'abord, entraînée par ses amis et ensuite parce que l'effet grisant que lui procuraient les gorgées permettait de la rendre moins soucieuse et de moins se triturer l'esprit pour tenter de trouver une solution d'aborder et de séduire Ikkaku Madarame…

Ses amis n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué son état d'ébriété car la jeune fille était restée relativement silencieuse pendant toute la soirée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'était levée de son siège pour aller aux toilettes et qu'elle commença à vaciller un peu qu'ils s'en rendirent compte.

Ayant tous un peu trop bu de toute manière, Risa et les autres ne se seraient pas permis de faire une quelconque réflexion à leur Présidente du conseil des élèves…Ils étaient seulement un peu amusés de la voir essayer de reprendre son équilibre pour marcher – difficilement – en ligne droite…

Quelques instants plus tard, après être ressortie des toilettes, Mizuho repris le même chemin « tangué » vers ses amis en essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une main moite lui agrippa le bras.

Surprise, Mizuho tourna la tête et vit alors un étudiant, lui aussi éméché, qui lui souriait d'une manière bizarre.

« Hey ! T'es mignonne, toi !...Tu veux pas faire un p'tit tour dehors avec moi ?... » lui souffla-t-il, l'haleine chargée d'alcool, en lui serrant un peu plus le bras, encouragé par les rires gras de ses copains qui le regardaient faire, assis un peu plus loin à leur table.

« Lâche-moi, connard !… » grogna Mizuho, énervée d'être ainsi abordée par un mec totalement saoul, qui cherchait seulement à épater ses copains…

« Dis-donc, pétasse !...Tu me parles sur un autre ton, sinon !... » grimaça-t-il, en la secouant, n'acceptant pas de se faire ainsi refouler et humilier par une fille devant son groupe d'amis qui étaient maintenant en train de le siffler et de le chambrer.

« Sinon quoi ?...Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !...Espèce d'abruti !...» cria Mizuho, maintenant paniquée par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Risa et les autres…Espérant qu'un des deux garçons du conseil des élèves allait venir à son aide, mais les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient sans réagir, ne réalisant pas forcément la gravité de la situation, vu l'alcool qu'ils avaient eu aussi ingurgité et qui commençaient à embuer leur cerveau et leur raison...

« Hey !...Tu vas pas nous la jouer sainte-nitouche !...Si t'es dans ce bar, c'est pour être draguée, non ?...alors laisse-toi faire !... » lui répondit le gars en la tenant fermement par un bras et en essayant de lui peloter les seins de l'autre.

Tandis que Mizuho tentait de se dégager, de plus en plus paniquée, c'est à ce moment précis que rentrèrent dans le bar Keigo, ses copains et les shinigamis - les filles de la classe de seconde 3, sauf Rukia, s'étant séparées de ce groupe pour aller se promener toutes seules le long de la plage.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et fonça sans réfléchir vers l'étudiant qui était en train de malmener sa sœur aînée.

Il lui rentra dedans, l'épaule en avant, ce qui fit tomber le gars par terre et permit à Mizuho de se libérer de son emprise.

« Hey ! Tu touches pas à ma sœur, toi ! » s'écria Keigo en se mettant tout naturellement devant Mizuho afin de la protéger.

L'étudiant se releva en vitesse et après avoir repris son équilibre, il toisa Keigo et lui empoigna le col de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, connard !...Occupe-toi de ton cul !...Et laisse-moi m'occuper de celui de ta soeurette, OK ?... » ricana méchamment le type tandis que ses potes s'esclaffaient en regardant la scène qui était maintenant le point de mire de tout le bar…

Keigo grimaça de peur, sentant qu'il s'était mis dans de beaux draps en tentant de jouer les héros.

Il allait se dégager en vitesse du bras de son assaillant quand il vit alors une main agripper et serrer le poignet de l'étudiant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par le lâcher.

« Tu cherches la bagarre ?...Viens donc dehors te battre avec moi… » grogna Ikkaku en s'adressant au gars éméché, le regard froid et noir tandis que Keigo poussa un long soupir de soulagement de voir le shinigami chauve venir à sa rescousse.

Face à Ikkaku, l'étudiant écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, fortement impressionné.

Bien qu'ayant le cerveau embué par l'alcool, il était tout de même conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il se battait contre le chauve. Il décida alors de faire profil bas en bégayant : « Hey !…On…On se calme, là !…Je veux pas d'histoires, moi !... »

« Dégage d'ici…» lui répondit très froidement Ikkaku, ses yeux perçants toujours plongés dans les siens.

« Heu…Oui oui ! Tout de suite ! » frissonna le gars en prenant alors ses jambes à son cou, abandonnant ses amis qui regardaient le spectacle maintenant silencieusement, légèrement paniqués, leurs yeux allant d'Ikkaku aux autres shinigamis derrière lui qui avaient tout aussi peu commodes que lui…

« Pfff ! Quel trouillard !... » s'exclama Ikkaku avec un sourire sarcastique, fier de lui et de son effet sur l'étudiant, en le regardant quitter le bar précipitamment.

« Merci Ikkaku-san !... » s'inclina Keigo en lui faisant un grand sourire et en remettant ensuite en place le col de sa veste.

Puis le jeune homme se retourna vers sa sœur qui était restée étrangement muette derrière lui pendant toute l'altercation.

Keigo remarqua alors que la jeune fille vacillait légèrement de gauche à droite, comme si elle essayait de garder son équilibre sur place…

L'air perplexe, il approcha son nez du visage de sa sœur…Puis il s'exclama, totalement surprit : « Nee-chan !... Mais…Mais tu es saoule !...Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez !...Et puis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ce type ?... ».

Honteuse de se montrer dans ce tel état devant son frère et surtout devant Ikkaku, Mizuho prit la mouche et s'exclama d'un air menaçant, les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges d'embarras, empoignant le col de la veste de son frère : « C'est pas tes affaires ! J'ai le droit de boire si je veux !...Fous-moi la paix !... »

A cet instant, la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, plus se cacher…Elle devait maintenant faire face à Ikkaku puisque le hasard l'avait conduit jusqu'à elle, dans ce bar…

Elle aurait vraiment voulu mourir sur place, tellement elle avait honte.

Cependant cette honte se changea rapidement en colère.

En colère contre elle-même mais aussi contre lui, Ikkaku, qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la moindre parole…Au moins pour lui demander si elle allait bien suite à cette altercation avec le gars bourré…

Cette indifférence était insupportable pour la jeune fille.

Elle lâcha le col de la veste de son frère et tourna alors la tête vers le shinigami pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils.

Il la regardait à son tour et il y avait une expression indéfinissable dans ses yeux que Mizuho prit aussitôt pour du mépris et de la pitié…

Ca en était trop pour la jeune fille.

Sa colère laissa alors la place à un désarroi total.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux.

Ikkaku grimaça, stressé.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à se retrouver éloigné de Mizuho Asano, depuis leur face à face inattendu dans l'auberge de jeunesse un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ce n'était plus possible à présent.

Il sentait une goutte de sueur se former sur son front.

Connaissant les réactions de cette humaine qui avait toujours eu une attitude peu farouche à son égard depuis leur toute première rencontre quelques mois plus tôt, il craignait surtout qu'elle lui saute une nouvelle fois au cou comme elle avait eu si souvent l'habitude de le faire…

Keigo n'était pas plus avancé que le chauve pour comprendre ce qui se passait à cet instant précis dans le cerveau de sa sœur aînée…Il regardait, surprit et désappointé, les larmes de Mizuho qui coulaient maintenant doucement sur ses joues.

Les gens présents dans le bar continuaient de les regarder, trop contents d'assister à ce spectacle et surtout au côté mélo-dramatique de la scène qui commençait à prendre tournure sous leurs yeux...

Et ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre car la jeune fille se mit soudainement à murmurer entre deux sanglots, ses sentiments et sa pudeur complètement désinhibés par l'alcool : « Pour…Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?… »

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et eut un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une question aussi directe.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait finalement pas été effacé de la mémoire de la jeune fille, comme ça avait été prévu, après leur mission sur Terre à l'automne dernier.

Il sentait tous les yeux tournés vers lui, attendant sa réponse, et ses joues commencèrent à rougir d'embarras.

Devant son silence pesant, qui avait l'effet d'une grosse claque en pleine gueule pour Mizuho, la jeune fille renchérit, se moquant maintenant totalement d'être observée par plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux.

« Moi, je t'aime !…Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores et tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ?... » hurla-t-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Risa et les autres membres du conseil des élèves, qui étaient assis au fond de la pièce, fixèrent Mizuho tristement, touchés par la détresse affective de la jeune fille qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir ainsi…

Rukia, qui était derrière Ikkaku, aux côtés des autres shinigamis ainsi que d'Ichigo et de ses amis, baissa les yeux tristement, touchée par la déclaration spontanée et désespérée de la jeune fille.

La jeune shinigami se doutait que cette confrontation entre son 'collègue' et cette humaine aurait lieu tôt ou tard, vu la conversation qu'elle avait eu aux toilettes pour femmes avec Mizuho un peu plus tôt dans la soirée…

Une sensation pesante de malaise plana alors subitement dans le bar, malgré la musique de fond entraînante.

Ne voulant pas que sa sœur se ridiculise un peu plus face aux clients du bar qui la regardaient maintenant avec un air de pitié, Keigo lui agrippa alors le bras et la tira vers la sortie en lui criant : « Nee-chan ! calme-toi ! Arrête de te donner en spectacle ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

Mizuho ne montra aucune résistance et se laisser conduire à l'extérieur par son frère.

En passant devant Ikkaku, qui la fixait sans réaction, la lycéenne lui jeta un dernier regard désespéré en s'essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de main.

Elle avait le cerveau tout embrouillé mais une chose était certaine, elle ressentait une grosse boule au fond de sa gorge.

Elle avait totalement conscience qu'elle venait de se faire humilier en public en criant son amour à un homme qui semblait totalement indifférent à sa détresse…

Maintenant dehors, la jeune fille reprenait un peu ses esprits grâce à l'air frais de la nuit qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère moite et enfumée du bar.

« Keigo…Marche un peu avec moi, tu veux bien ?... » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ayant pourtant peu l'habitude de se montrer si vulnérable face à son frère…

Le jeune homme regarda tristement sa sœur et tout en hochant la tête en signe d'affirmation, il la tenait par la taille afin de l'aider à marcher droit.

Keigo dirigea sa sœur vers l'entrée d'un petit parc tout proche afin qu'ils y soient tranquilles, à l'abri des regards curieux des passants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un lampadaire, près d'une mare, et Keigo se tourna vers sa sœur en lui demandant, l'air compatissant : « Nee-chan !...Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mettre dans un état pareil ?...Si les profs te voient saoule comme ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes, tu sais ?... ».

Mizuho fit la moue, sachant parfaitement que son frère avait raison.

« Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi j'ai autant bu ce soir ?...Tu n'as pas une idée ?... » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étrangement calme, les yeux baissés au sol, l'air songeur.

Keigo fronça les sourcils.

Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience du trouble qui habitait sa sœur.

La réaction qu'elle avait eue face à Ikkaku était révélatrice de son état d'esprit.

Il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas occulté le shinigami de sa mémoire.

Mais maintenant, il fallait lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner sur cet amour à sens unique et de toute manière totalement impossible…

« Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…Tu n'aurais pas dû te rappeler de lui… » murmura-t-il à voix basse, plus pour se faire une constatation à lui-même que pour répondre à la question de sa sœur.

« Hein ?...Comment ça ?...Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !...Explique-toi, Keigo !... » répliqua Mizuho en redressant la tête et en fixant son frère avec un regard perdu et totalement perplexe.

« Nee-chan…C'est une longue histoire, tu sais…Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu dois renoncer à lui…Tu dois l'oublier…C'est la seule chose à faire… » lui répondit tristement Keigo sur un ton fataliste.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce conseil de la part de son frère et lui empoigna une nouvelle fois le col de sa veste, en grognant sur un ton menaçant : « Keigo !…Dis-moi la vérité maintenant !...Il a vécu chez nous cet automne, non ?... »

« Pour…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça… » bégaya le jeune homme en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de sa sœur aînée.

« Joue pas au con avec moi, keigo !...Je veux savoir !...Sinon, je sens que je vais devenir folle !... » s'énerva Mizuho, de plus en plus lucide, l'air frais et la colère dissipant peu à peu l'alcool qui embuait son cerveau.

Keigo baissa les yeux vers le sol et serra la mâchoire.

Il se demandait s'il devait vraiment tout dire à sa sœur ou non…

« Après tout, elle a peut-être le droit de connaître la vraie nature de l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse ?...Et si cette révélation pouvait la dégoûter de lui, ainsi, elle pourrait l'oublier plus vite et passer à autre chose ?... » réfléchi-t-il quelques instants, le visage grave.

« Keigo ! Réponds-moi !... » s'écria Mizuho sur un ton presque hystérique, en secouant son frère par le cou afin qu'il parle enfin.

« Hey ! Arrête !...Ca va ! Je vais tout te dire, puisque tu insistes tant !... » chouina Keigo en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de sa sœur aînée d'un revers du bras.

« Oui !…Ikkaku-san et Yumichika-san ont vécu dans notre appartement quelque temps, c'est vrai !… » expliqua-t-il calmement en parlant de telle façon que sa sœur comprenne clairement chacun de ses mots.

« Mais ?...Mais alors, pourquoi nos parents ne s'en rappellent pas et que c'est si confus dans ma tête ? » s'interloqua Mizuho, l'esprit partagé entre l'incompréhension totale et le fait d'être rassurée de savoir que tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'Ikkaku avaient réellement existé et qu'elle n'était pas devenue totalement maboule.

« Heu…C'est parce que… » Bégaya une nouvelle fois Keigo en se grattant le derrière de la tête avec un air embarrassé.

« Parce que quoi ?... » aboya Mizuho, maintenant décidée à faire cracher le morceau à son frère pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Heu…En fait, Ikkaku-san et les autres ne sont pas…heu…comme tout le monde… » expliqua Keigo avec une petite voix pratiquement inaudible.

Mizuho grimaça d'incompréhension.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et bomba la poitrine d'une manière autoritaire pour inciter son frère à lui en avouer un peu plus.

« Soit plus clair ! Je comprends rien à ton charabia !… » grogna-t-elle.

« Nous sommes des shinigamis… » intervint alors une voix calme et posée qui s'approchait du frère et de la sœur.

Mizuho et Keigo reconnurent instantanément la voix d'Ikkaku et tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le chauve qui s'avançait tranquillement vers eux, au milieu de ce parc désert.

« Darling… » soupira-t-elle, émue, en voyant le reflet de la lune briller sur le crâne lisse d'Ikkaku…

* * *

**FIN DU 7EME CHAPITRE**


	8. Le marché

_Merci à yue.kizu, Cannelle-chan et Trois Moires pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes qui suivent mon histoire !_

_Et c'est parti pour le 8__ème__ chapitre !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : LE MARCHÉ**

Le cœur de Mizuho commença à battre la chamade et elle sentit ses joues lui brûler de plus en plus le visage.

« Ikkaku-san ! » s'exclama Keigo.

Le shinigami fixa le lycéen et s'adressa à lui d'une voix grave et sourde sur un ton injonctif : « Laisse-moi seul avec ta sœur… »

Keigo tourna alors la tête vers Mizuho pour avoir son approbation.

Voyant les yeux brillant d'émotion de la jeune fille, qui continuaient de fixer amoureusement Ikkaku, il décida de les laisser en tête à tête, comme lui avait demandé le shinigami.

Keigo s'éloigna d'eux d'un pas pressé afin de retrouver rapidement les autres au bar.

Il était tout de même un peu inquiet par ce qui allait se passer entre sa sœur et le chauve mais de toute manière, il savait bien que la meilleure façon pour Mizuho de ne plus penser à cet homme c'était que celui-ci s'explique avec elle et lui fasse comprendre clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'en plus, ils venaient de deux mondes totalement différents et incompatibles…

* * *

Maintenant seule avec Ikkaku Madarame, Mizuho continuait à le fixer béatement, les yeux chargés d'admiration et de désir.

En effet, pour la jeune fille, le fait que le shinigami vienne à sa rencontre après la scène qu'elle lui avait fait en public dans le bar ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il venait s'excuser auprès d'elle et peut-être même lui déclarer son amour !

Ikkaku regardait à son tour Mizuho.

Il plissa les yeux, dubitatif.

Il se demandait vraiment à quoi pouvait bien penser cette humaine qui semblait avoir tellement de vénération à son égard…ça en était presque gênant pour le jeune homme qui était peu habitué à ce genre de chose !

« Heu…Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?...Nous sommes des shinigamis…» fini-t-il par dire, en se raclant la gorge, très mal à l'aise face au silence de cette jeune fille folle d'amour pour lui.

Mizuho sortit de ses rêves éveillés et revint à la réalité en entendant le chauve qui s'adressait enfin directement à elle.

Le temps que son cerveau analyse ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle afficha subitement un air perplexe en réalisant le mot qu'il avait prononcé pour les décrire, lui et ses compagnons.

« Shi…Shinigami ?... » bégaya-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension, se demandant si elle avait vraiment bien entendu.

Ikkaku hocha la tête affirmativement, les mâchoires serrées.

Après un instant de flottement, le caractère naturellement enflammé de la jeune fille reprit le dessus et elle s'énerva, frustrée par l'attitude et les paroles étranges d'Ikkaku.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, là !…Tu serais pas en train de te foutre carrément de moi, par hasard ?... » s'écria-t-elle, les mains posées sur les hanches, en toisant le shinigami, se demandant à quel jeu cruel pouvait-il s'amuser et s'il n'était pas en train de la faire tout simplement tourner en bourrique…

Le visage d'Ikkaku devint grave : « Non…C'est sérieux…Nous sommes des shinigamis…Et s'il est vrai que j'ai vécu quelque temps dans ton foyer, il n'empêche pas moins que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde… »

Mizuho, après avoir fixé Ikkaku avec des yeux ronds, se mit alors à soupirer en grimaçant : « Mais oui, c'est ça !...Tu devrais trouver une autre excuse pour…» sa phrase s'interrompit quand elle commença à réfléchir aux différents événements qui s'étaient passés ces derniers mois.

Elle réalisait qu'effectivement, des phénomènes étranges avaient eu lieu, surtout la perte de mémoire des gens qui l'entouraient et qui semblaient avoir complètement occulté la présence d'Ikkaku et Yumichika chez elle…

Pourtant, pour une fille terre à terre comme Mizuho Asano, croire en l'existence des shinigamis et que, comme par hasard, Ikkaku en était un, c'était un peu trop pour elle !

Elle décida de prendre ça à la rigolade et elle se mit à croiser les bras et à regarder le chauve droit dans les yeux en lui disant sur un ton ironique : « Darling !...Tu as beau être terriblement sexy et viril, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un minimum correct envers moi !...Je t'ai fait une déclaration d'amour devant tout le monde tout à l'heure et toi tu me sors tes trucs bidons !...C'est vraiment pas gentil, tu sais !... »

Face au scepticisme et aux sarcasmes de Mizuho, Ikkaku leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant.

« Bon, écoute…C'est pas grave que tu me crois ou pas…Tout ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que nous sommes seulement de passage ici et nous allons bientôt rentrer chez nous…Et si je te dis tout ça, c'est justement pour que tu évites de recommencer le genre de scène hystérique que tu as fait dans le bar…» soupira le shinigami, légèrement agacé et pressé de conclure rapidement cette discussion qui le rendait assez mal à l'aise.

Mizuho s'interloqua et ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de stupeur et de tristesse.

« Quoi ?...Tu vas repartir ?... » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix presque inaudible.

« Oui…Alors je te dis ça pour ton bien : c'est pas la peine de te faire des illusions !...tu dois m'oublier et me laisser tranquille !…C'est tout !…» enchaîna le shinigami, qui, malgré un regard dur et sans faille, était tout de même légèrement troublé par la mine déconfite de la lycéenne.

Cette réponse cruelle et sans appel de la part de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Le monde était en train de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

Elle qui croyait qu'il était venu pour se faire pardonner…Elle qui espérait tellement de cette discussion en tête à tête dans ce parc…Elle était en train de se rendre compte qu'il n'éprouvait finalement rien du tout pour elle et que, en plus, il était littéralement en train de la larguer avant même que leur histoire ne commence…

Prise de panique, elle sentait une boule d'angoisse énorme se former au fond de sa gorge.

Que pouvait-elle faire pour le retenir, l'empêcher de partir ?

Mizuho Asano fit alors la seule chose qu'une jeune fille pouvait faire dans de telles circonstances : Elle se jeta à son cou en se cramponnant à lui de toute ses forces et en s'écriant d'une voix désespérée et implorante : « Non ! Ne pars pas, Darling !... »

Ikkaku vacilla un peu en arrière, déstabilisé par l'assaut de la jeune fille.

Il se mit à grimacer d'embarras.

Il savait pourtant que les probabilités que Mizuho Asano se jette dans ses bras, tôt ou tard, étaient relativement élevées…

Il avait, bien malgré lui, la joue plaquée contre le cou de la jeune fille et pouvait sentir son parfum léger et sucré tandis qu'elle l'étouffait presque à le serrer ainsi contre elle avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

« Je t'en supplie, Darling…Ne pars pas… » murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une toute petite voix, les larmes aux yeux.

Ikkaku se surprit alors à frissonner quand il sentit sur sa peau le souffle chaud de la respiration de Mizuho.

Le shinigami, qui était jusqu'alors resté sans bouger, espérant qu'elle le lâcherait un moment ou un à un autre, empoigna finalement ses bras, qui lui encerclaient le cou, et il la força péniblement à le lâcher.

Une fois séparée d'Ikkaku, Mizuho le fixa avec une petite bouille implorante, le regard larmoyant.

Le chauve soupira.

Pour un homme comme Ikkaku Madarame, officier de la 11ème division, il lui était jusqu'alors inimaginable de vivre une scène pareille un jour et d'avoir face à lui une personne - une femme, en l'occurrence -qui se comporterait de cette manière à son encontre…

Il était pourtant évident pour lui qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour cette humaine…Mais la dévotion de cette jeune fille et son amour absolu à son égard le troublaient tout de même un peu.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là… » murmura-t-il, en détournant la tête, mal à l'aise, les joues légèrement rougissantes.

Mizuho, entre deux sanglots, esquissa alors un petit sourire de victoire.

Enfin le shinigami semblait réagir à ses complaintes...

Sentant qu'elle venait de trouver une faille dans le cœur apparemment, et jusqu'alors, insensible du shinigami, et ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la lycéenne décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout et lui fit spontanément une proposition plutôt surprenante.

« Darling…Je te propose un marché !…Si tu acceptes, je te demanderai juste une seule et unique chose…Et après, je respecterai ta volonté et je te promets de te laisser tranquille pour toujours !... » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix, le regard suppliant.

Ikkaku s'interloqua et haussa un sourcil de surprise.

Il se demandait bien quelle idée farfelue venait de traverser le cerveau de cette fille…

Il y a encore un instant, elle était en train de le supplier de rester et voilà que maintenant, elle était prête à le laisser partir sans discuter…

Bizarre…

Bien que trouvant ce changement d'attitude un peu louche, et que, surtout, il s'attendait au pire de la part de cette jeune humaine étrange et exaltée, Ikkaku se demandait aussi si accepter ce deal n'était tout de même pas l'occasion idéale pour qu'elle arrête enfin de faire une fixation sur sa personne…

« Tu lâches pas l'affaire, hein ?... » grogna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, maintenant curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui proposer.

« Non… » soupira Mizuho en baissant les yeux, les joues rougies par l'émotion.

« Bon…Si après, tu promets de me laisser tranquille, c'est d'accord, j'accepte ce marché…Vas-y, dis-moi ?…Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander ?... » lui répondit alors Ikkaku, pressé d'en finir avec toute cette histoire mais aussi un peu intrigué.

Mizuho leva la tête, heureuse de constater que le chauve acceptait de jouer le jeu.

Elle respira un grand coup, l'effet grisant de l'alcool s'était déjà presque totalement dissipé mais le peu qui lui restait dans le sang lui permettant de se donner du courage et de se jeter à l'eau…Chose qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas fait si elle avait été totalement sobre…

« Voilà…Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses !…Juste une fois !…Et après, je te promets que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi… » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux brillants d'émotion réalisant subitement, au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, qu'elle venait elle-même de lui promettre quelque chose qui allait la faire souffrir, elle, à la finale...

Le shinigami eu un mouvement de recul.

Il grimaça d'embarras et commença à se maudire.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Tu te doutais bien qu'elle te sortirait un truc de ce style !...Pourquoi t'as accepté son marché !...C'est pas possible ! Argh ! » songea-t-il dans sa tête, énervé d'être ainsi prit au piège.

Cependant, il réfléchit un peu et réalisa que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Un baiser contre la tranquillité éternelle…Juste un tout petit baiser…Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, finalement…

Le shinigami tenta tout de même de faire diversion d'une voix embarrassée, évitant de croiser le regard de Mizuho : « Heu…Tu sais, c'est vraiment pas mon genre d'abuser des jeunes filles qui ont trop bu et qui disent n'importe quoi… »

La lycéenne s'interloqua, vexée : « Mais…Mais je suis très sérieuse, Darling !...Et c'est pas parce que j'ai bu quelques verres que je divague !...Tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord pour mon marché !…Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta parole, hein ?... »

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils.

Le shinigami avait certainement beaucoup de défauts mais s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il était totalement réglo c'était sur le fait de tenir ses promesses…Aussi farfelues et débiles soient-elles !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« D'accord… » répondit-il dans un souffle, les joues légèrement rougies et regardant maintenant Mizuho droit dans les yeux.

« Kyah ! Génial ! » s'exclama spontanément la jeune fille en lui faisant un grand sourire en retour, heureuse de pouvoir enfin obtenir ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps…Même si la contrepartie était qu'après ce baiser, elle lui avait promit de le laisser tranquille…

En plus, la lycéenne réalisa la chance qu'elle avait à cet instant que les événements prennent cette tournure car finalement, Ikkaku aurait très bien pu l'envoyer bouler et lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son marché et que de toute manière, il partirait quand même…

Hors, apparemment, le shinigami n'avait pas dû penser à cette possibilité de réponse, peut-être parce qu'il avait été, justement, trop déstabilisé et troublé par la proposition et par les larmes de la jeune fille pour réfléchir objectivement…

Pour Mizuho, c'était une opportunité qui ne se représenterait certainement plus jamais !

Elle avait intérêt de faire vite avant qu'il réfléchisse un peu et qu'il réalise qu'il n'était pas forcé de se plier à son marché !

Sans dire un mot de plus et trépignant d'impatience, elle se mit alors bien en face d'Ikkaku.

Elle releva légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux, attendant son baiser.

Le shinigami se mit à déglutir sa salive, stressé.

Le moment était venu pour lui d'honorer la partie de son marché…Plus d'échappatoire possible !

Ikkaku Madarame s'encouragea alors intérieurement, fixant, comme hypnotisé, les lèvres roses et offertes de la jeune fille.

Il approcha doucement son visage vers celui de Mizuho…Et…Au dernier moment, dévia de sa trajectoire et embrassa la joue gauche de la jeune fille !

Mizuho ouvrit instantanément les yeux, frustrée mais également troublée du contact doux et chaud des lèvres du shinigami sur sa peau.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue qui était devenue toute rouge, tout en fixant intensément Ikkaku dans les yeux.

Le shinigami la regardait en faisant une espèce de sourire crispé qui déplut fortement à la jeune fille.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression de demander à l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse quelque chose d'insupportable…C'était très vexant pour son amour propre !

Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue, elle était décidée de revenir à la charge.

Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure d'une manière sensuelle en murmurant, les yeux mi-clos dans une attitude séductrice : « Darling…Quand je te parlais de baiser, je pensais plutôt à un baiser sur la bouche… »

Ikkaku fit la grimace…Il s'attendait un peu à cette réaction...

« Oui…Mais bon, tu l'as apprécié ce baiser, non ?... » lui répondit-il, embarrassé.

« Oui, bien sûr !...Mais ce genre de petit bisou, c'est sympa à la maternelle !...Moi, je veux un vrai baiser d'adulte !... » renchérit Mizuho en faisant la moue.

« Ok ! Ok !...J'ai compris !... » soupira Ikkaku.

Sans attendre, il se pencha sur Mizuho et ferma les yeux avant de plaquer en un éclair ses lèvres sur celles de la lycéenne pour lui faire un rapide smack.

Le contact avait été plus que furtif mais cela n'empêcha pas Ikkaku de ressentir un certain trouble, une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

Etrangement, il senti son cœur battre plus rapidement et de drôles de sensation dans son corps.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils, la moue boudeuse.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » s'exclama Ikkaku, perplexe, avec les joues rougies, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette humaine le regardait de cette manière alors qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

« C'est ça ton baiser ?...Quand je te dis que je veux un vrai baiser d'adulte, c'est la totale !... » lui répondit-elle, maintenant vraiment agacée par le comportement plutôt nunuche de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« La totale ?... » questionna Ikkaku, embarrassé et un peu perdu.

« Bah oui !...Avec la langue !...Je veux un vrai baiser de cinéma ! Un baiser profond et passionné qui prend aux tripes !...Tu me dois bien ça, non ?... » lui répondit Mizuho, sur un ton énervé.

La jeune fille fixa alors attentivement le shinigami avec un œil suspicieux.

Ikkaku Madarame était pourtant connu pour avoir comme Mizuho un caractère assez enflammé qui prenait très facilement la mouche…Hors, là, malgré le ton plutôt autoritaire et agressif qu'avait prit la jeune fille à son égard, celui-ci semblait étrangement calme et ne répondait pas à ses piques…Il avait même l'air plutôt timide…

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de la lycéenne, comme une évidence.

Elle s'écria, les yeux écarquillés de surprise : « Oh mais, Darling !...Ne…Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne avec la langue ?... »

« Je…Heu… » bégaya le chauve, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Je vais être ton premier baiser, alors ?...Kyah !...Oh c'est trop cool !...Tu sais qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier baiser, non ?...Ah, c'est vraiment génial, ça !... » s'exclama Mizuho en trépignant sur place, retrouvant son enthousiasme car comprenant maintenant que l'hésitation à répondre du chauve était due à ce fait établi.

Le visage d'Ikkaku était toujours aussi rouge. Il restait les bras ballants le long de son corps et avait les mâchoires serrées.

Son regard était fuyant, il tentait de fixer un point quelconque sur l'horizon.

Devant le mutisme du shinigami, Mizuho se calma, réalisant que si elle voulait ne pas trop le brusquer et faire de ce baiser un moment inoubliable, elle devait redevenir sérieuse et reprendre son self-control.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge en posant la main sur son cœur puis elle susurra d'une voix sensuelle : « Ecoute, Darling…Tu n'as qu'à coller tes lèvres contre les miennes et te laisser aller…Après, je prendrai la relève…Tu vas adorer ça, je te le promets !... »

« Sans blague !... » ricana d'un rire forcé et très mal à l'aise le shinigami, pas du tout convaincu.

« Laisse-toi faire, Darling… » répéta Mizuho dans un murmure.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du shinigami, elle se colla alors contre lui en posant ses deux mains contre son torse musclé.

Elle leva une nouvelle fois son visage en direction de celui d'Ikkaku et ferma les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Ikkaku sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, causé par la promiscuité de leurs deux corps.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses deux mains, il les posa timidement sur les hanches de Mizuho pour se donner un appui.

Il approcha petit à petit son visage vers celui de la jeune fille.

Il entendait résonner les battements de son cœur dans sa tête et il avait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur les lèvres de Mizuho.

Alors qu'il allait finalement enfin toucher la bouche de la lycéenne, une voix surgit alors subitement derrière eux et interpella le shinigami.

« Hey Ikkaku ! »

Le chauve grimaça d'effroi et se redressa en vitesse comme s'il venait d'être prit la main dans le sac.

Dans un réflexe stupide pour 'se débarrasser des preuves accablantes' de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, c'est-à-dire embrasser une fille, il envoya alors valdinguer Mizuho sur le côté, sans contrôler sa force, et tourna la tête en direction de celui qui venait de l'appeler.

Il avait reconnu la voix de Yumichika.

Sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait, Mizuho se retrouva donc brutalement éjectée sur le côté.

De surprise, elle perdit son équilibre et roula dans l'herbe pour atterrir finalement dans la mare qui était sur le bas-côté.

En entendant le petit cri plaintif que poussa Mizuho et le bruit produit par son 'atterrissage' dans l'eau vaseuse, Ikkaku retourna instantanément la tête vers elle et grimaça de plus belle, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire…

« Mais…Mais à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ?... » s'exclama alors Yumichika, le regard éberlué, allant d'Ikkaku à Mizuho, qui avait, elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi elle se retrouvait tout à coup les fesses dans l'eau…

* * *

**FIN DU 8EME CHAPITRE**


	9. Repli stratégique

**CHAPITRE 9 : REPLI STRATEGIQUE**

Ikkaku fixait Yumichika avec un air coupable.

Il se sentit encore plus embarrassé quand il vit arriver Renji et Rukia derrière son ami.

Après avoir grimacé de honte sous les regards surpris et perplexes de ses compagnons d'arme, le chauve se tourna ensuite vers Mizuho pour l'aider à se relever.

La jeune fille avait ses vêtements tout trempés et dégoulinants de vase.

« Heu…Désolé… » grommela Ikkaku, en tendant le bras vers Mizuho pour la faire sortir de la mare.

Le shinigami fixait la lycéenne avec un regard accablé, très gêné de l'avoir envoyée ainsi valdinguer dans l'eau.

« Oh c'est rien, c'est rien !…Ne t'en fais pas, Darling !...Un bain de siège, ça remet les idées en place !...hi hi hi… » lui répondit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil perplexe, étonné que la jeune fille prenne aussi bien la chose…

Il lui rendit néanmoins son sourire, content et rassuré qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de scène devant tous ses amis…

« Mizu-chan ! Ca va ?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'eau ? » s'écria alors Rukia en courant vers la lycéenne.

« C'est Ikkaku qui l'a balancée dans la flotte, je l'ai vu ! » intervint Yumichika avec un petit sourire narquois, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son camarade de la 11ème division, très amusé par ce spectacle surprenant.

« Oh ta gueule !...C'est à cause de toi, tout ça !...Si tu t'étais pas pointé sournoisement par derrière !... » s'enflamma Ikkaku à l'encontre de son ami alors qu'il lâchait le bras de Mizuho, laissant Rukia prendre le relais.

« Ca va !…ça va !...Tout est OK !...On ne s'énerve pas !...Par contre, je pense que je vais rentrer tout de suite à l'auberge de jeunesse pour me changer avant d'attraper un coup de froid ! » intervint Mizuho pour calmer le jeu, en faisant un petit sourire rassurant à l'encontre d'Ikkaku et de Rukia.

Constatant que la lycéenne de Terminale commençait à claquer des dents et à frissonner dans ses vêtements trempés, Rukia lui prit la main et s'exclama : « Très bien ! Je te raccompagne, alors !...Allez, viens ! »

Mizuho passa devant Ikkaku et lui fit un dernier petit sourire avant de s'éloigner, traînée par la petite shinigami.

Ikkaku resta immobile et sans réactions quelques secondes, l'air dubitatif.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer…

Il y a encore un instant, il était sur le point d'embrasser cette fille – à sa demande - et voilà que maintenant, elle s'enfuyait presque comme une voleuse !

Le shinigami se surprit alors à ressentir une drôle de sensation…Comme une espèce de frustration qui venait d'on ne sait où…

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Yumichika s'adressa à lui sur un ton taquin, avec un petit sourire en coin : « Alors ?...Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?...Au début, j'ai cru que tu étais tout seul car je te voyais seulement de dos…C'est après, quand je t'ai appelé, que j'ai vu cette fille valdinguer dans l'eau…Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?...».

Le chauve fixa le brun à la coupe au carré puis il soupira : « Laisse tomber, Yumichika…C'est pas tes affaires…»

« Bon…On reste là à discuter dans le parc comme trois idiots ou on rejoint Ichigo et les autres qui nous attendent devant le bar ?... » intervint Renj, impatient.

« On y va… » grogna Ikkaku en marchant, l'air pensif, derrière ses deux camarades shinigamis…

* * *

Rukia et Mizuho trottinaient silencieusement depuis un petit moment en direction de l'auberge de jeunesse quand la petite brune se décida à prendre la parole : « Mizu-chan…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le parc avant qu'on arrive ?... »

« Heu…Bah j'étais en train de m'expliquer avec Darling…Et on était sur le point de conclure un petit marché entre nous, en fait… » lui répondit Mizuho, les yeux rêveurs et un grand sourire aux lèvres, se moquant totalement d'avoir ses vêtements complètement trempés et ses pieds clapotant à chaque pas dans ses chaussures.

« Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé dans le bar ?…Quand tu l'as pris à partie ?... » demanda Rukia, d'une petite voix hésitante.

Mizuho porta sa main à son visage, se remémorant la scène.

Elle se mit à glapir : « Oh la la ! Si tu savais comme j'ai honte, en y repensant !...Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça !...Mais c'était vraiment plus fort que moi !...Je pouvais plus me contrôler !...Il fallait que ça sorte et que je lui déballe ce que j'avais sur le cœur !... »

Rukia se mit à sourire et la rassura : « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être amoureuse !...Au moins, il sait clairement ce que tu ressens !...Et tous les clients du bar aussi, par la même occasion !... »

« Tu…Tu crois que je suis allée trop loin ?... » demanda Mizuho, inquiète.

La petite brune soupira : « Hum…Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat !...Et puis, ça t'a permis de te retrouver seule avec lui pour vous expliquer !...Il ne t'a pas ignorée, c'est déjà ça !... »

« Oui, c'est vrai…Mais il a quand même dit un truc super bizarre…Je sais pas si j'ai mal compris car j'ai bu pas mal de verres au bar, mais en tout cas, il avait l'air super sérieux… » enchaîna Mizuho, l'air maintenant soucieux.

« Ah oui ?...Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?... » demanda Rukia, intriguée.

Mizuho se mit à réfléchir un instant puis elle pouffa de rire en pensant à l'aberration de ce qu'elle allait s'apprêter à révéler à Rukia : « Non…C'est trop débile !...Tu vas te moquer de moi, si je te raconte ! »

La petite brune fronça les sourcils.

Elle se demanda tout à coup si Ikkaku n'avait pas avoué à Mizuho qu'il était un shinigami…

Préférant ne pas trop s'étendre sur ce sujet de conversation à haut risque, Rukia décida de ne pas insister et n'en demanda pas plus.

De toute manière, leur discussion prit fin à ce moment là car elles venaient enfin d'entrer dans le hall de l'auberge de jeunesse.

Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, Mizuho entra la clé dans la serrure et constata que c'était déjà ouvert.

En effet le groupe de fille de leur chambrée était revenu de leur petite promenade sur la plage.

« Mizu-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! » s'écria aussitôt Orihime en voyant entrer dans la chambre les deux jeunes filles.

Mizuho se retrouva encerclée par toutes les filles qui étaient descendues de leur lit pour avoir des explications sur la raison de son état humide et vaseux.

« Heu…Je suis tombée dans l'une des mares d'un petit parc en sortant d'un bar… » expliqua la lycéenne avec un grand sourire pour éviter de dramatiser la situation et faire que les filles changent vite de sujet.

« Bah dis-donc ! Tu avais bu combien de verres pour finir les fesses dans l'eau ?... » s'exclama Chizuru, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Mizuho se gratta la tête en ricanant, embarrassée : « Heu…C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré avec l'alcool !... »

« A ta place, j'irai me doucher vite fait ! Si tu ne veux pas passer le reste du séjour clouée au lit avec un rhume carabiné !... » intervint Ryo.

« Oui, tu as raison ! J'y vais tout de suite !...A tout à l'heure les filles ! » lui répondit Mizuho en fouillant dans ses affaires et en prenant son nécessaire de toilette ainsi que son pyjama.

Puis la jeune fille sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les douches des filles.

Une fois que la lycéenne de terminale eut quitté la chambre, toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Rukia pour lui demander des détails.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?... » demandèrent-elles pratiquement toutes en chœur.

Rukia haussa les épaules avec un air détaché et leur répondit nonchalamment : « Elle est tombée dans une mare…Je n'en sais pas plus…»

Voyant qu'elles ne pourraient rien obtenir de la petite brune, les filles de la chambrée décidèrent de lâcher l'affaire et retournèrent finalement à leurs lits respectifs…

* * *

Une fois propre et sèche, Mizuho ressorti des douches des filles.

En se dirigeant vers la chambre, elle entendit soudain une voix qui l'appelait.

Elle se retourna, ayant reconnu son frère Keigo.

« Nee-chan !...Est-ce que ça va ?... » lui demanda-t-il.

« Super !...Ca va super !... » lui répondit-elle en faisant le signe de la victoire avec un grand sourire.

« Il parait que tu t'es retrouvée dans l'eau ?...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand je t'ai laissée avec Ikkaku-san ?... » enchaîna Keigo, curieux et également un peu inquiet pour sa sœur, car la connaissant bien, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas plus énervée que ça d'avoir eu tous ses vêtements trempés et couverts de vase…

« Humm…Ca, c'est pas tes affaires !…Par contre, j'aimerais que tu laisses un message à Darling quand tu vas le voir ce soir ou demain matin… » lui répondit-elle, en essayant de prendre son air le plus charmant afin que son frère lui obéisse sans trop poser de questions…

« heu oui…Vas-y…Qu'est ce que tu veux lui dire ?... » demanda Keigo, un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude de sa sœur qui, décidemment, avait eu un comportement des plus étranges pendant toute la soirée et où le summum fut sa crise dans le bar…

Mizuho s'approcha de l'oreille de Keigo et lui chuchota : « Tu vas lui dire que j'attends toujours ce qu'il m'a promis…Il comprendra… »

Keigo grimaça, se demandant ce qui avait encore une fois traversé le cerveau tordu de sa soeur aînée.

Cependant, il s'abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire et hocha simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Satisfaite, Mizuho lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique et le laissa pour rejoindre sa chambrée.

Une fois seul dans le couloir, Keigo soupira et prit la direction de sa propre chambre où il était installé avec ses copains de classe.

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire l'intermédiaire entre le shinigami et sa sœur…Mais surtout, il se demandait ce qu'Ikkaku avait bien pu promettre à Mizuho…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mizuho se réveilla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse à rêver d'Ikkaku en train de l'embrasser passionnément…

Tout en s'étirant et en baillant, la jeune fille se demandait si l'homme qu'elle aimait allait réellement tenir parole et lui donner un baiser digne de ce nom comme dans ses rêves !

Les autres filles étaient également réveillées, prêtes à commencer cette nouvelle journée de visite touristique.

Mizuho Asano ne savait pas si son frère avait eu le temps de donner son message à Ikkaku la veille au soir…Cependant, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis car après tout, le jeune homme avait la journée devant lui pour le faire !

Une fois arrivées dans le réfectoire où toutes les classes de seconde étaient rassemblées pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Mizuho chercha des yeux le crâne chauve d'Ikkaku.

Constatant qu'il n'était pas là, tout comme Yumichika et les autres shinigamis qui les accompagnaient toujours aussi, la jeune fille essaya de repérer son frère pour prendre des nouvelles.

Elle le vit en train de faire la queue au self-service avec Mizuiro.

Après avoir demandé à ses camarades de chambrée de lui garder une place à table, elle s'approcha rapidement vers les deux lycéens.

« Hey, Keigo !...Alors tu as vu Darling ?...Tu lui a transmis mon message ?... » demanda-t-elle en passant son bras autour du cou du jeune homme d'une manière fraternelle.

« Argh !...Oui…oui, Nee-chan ! C'est fait ! » manqua de s'étouffer Keigo.

« Dis-donc, Mizu-chan ! Tu nous as sorti le grand jeu hier soir au bar !...Quelle femme passionnée !...Perso, moi, je craquerais tout de suite si on me disait la même chose ! » intervint Mizuiro avec un petit sourire séducteur.

Mizuho tourna la tête vers le meilleur ami de son frère, étonnée, puis elle se mit à se trémousser sur place, les joues rouges d'émotion : « Oh, c'est vrai, Mizu-kun ?...Tu ne trouves pas que j'en ai fait un peu trop ?... »

« Pas du tout ! Tu as été parfaite !...Je suis sûre que tu vas finir par l'avoir !...Moi, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, en tout cas ! » lui répondit le jeune homme brun, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en fermant le poing avec le pouce levé pour montrer son approbation à la lycéenne.

« Oh je t'en prie, Mizuiro ! Ne l'encourage pas !... » grogna désespérément Keigo en se tapant le front, les yeux levés au ciel.

Ignorant totalement la dernière réflexion de son frère, Mizuho fit un grand sourire à Mizuiro puis, satisfaite, elle s'éloigna d'eux en trottinant gaiement jusqu'à la tablée de ses copines de chambrée pour prendre son petit déjeuner…

* * *

**FIN DU 9EME CHAPITRE**


	10. Le rendez vous

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_J'ai laissé un peu de côté ma fic par manque de temps à cause de vacances sans internet, une rentrée mouvementée et la clôture d'une autre de mes fics que j'écrivais en parallèle de celle-ci, « Retour vers le futur » dans la catégorie ONE PIECE, pour ceux que ça intéresse ;-)_**

**_Mais maintenant me revoilà !_**

**_Merci à Tigrou19, Rasca-Yu, yue.kizu et Mahina pour leurs reviews !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : LE RENDEZ-VOUS**

**--Ikkaku POV--**

**Je m'appelle Ikkaku Madarame**, 3ème siège sous les ordres de Kenpachi Zaraki, Capitaine de la 11ème division, la plus forte de tout le Gotei 13.

Des combats et des situations critiques, j'en ai connues beaucoup tout au long de mon existence, mais ce soir, je dois bien admettre que je me suis fourré dans une situation merdique comme c'est pas permis et je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts !

Les choses sont arrivées si vite que je n'ai pas encore très bien réalisé ce qui s'était passé…Sauf que j'ai promis un baiser à cette fille et que maintenant, je suis bien obligé de tenir parole, car je suis un homme d'honneur qui tient toujours ses engagements aussi stupides et grotesques soient-ils !

En fait, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle n'a pas eu la mémoire effacée lors de mon séjour chez elle en automne dernier car ça m'aurait bien arrangé !

Mais en tout cas, les faits sont là : Elle se rappelle de moi et elle est toujours aussi entichée…

Evidemment, y'a plus grave dans la vie que d'avoir une fille folle amoureuse de soi !

Mais bon, elle ne m'intéresse pas et je la trouve vraiment très collante, bruyante et avec des réactions très imprévisibles comme ses accès de violence, notamment contre son propre frère…

Bon…Elle a aussi ses bons côtés puisqu'elle a su se montrer très serviable envers Yumichika et moi-même quand nous logions dans leur appartement !

Humm, mais tout de même, pourquoi ai-je accepté de lui donner un baiser, je me le demande encore !

Je crois que j'ai été pris de court quand elle a piqué sa crise dans le bar, et après quand je l'ai retrouvée dans le parc…

J'étais bien obligé d'aller la rejoindre là-bas vu que tous mes amis avaient assisté à la scène…Quand bien même, de toute manière, même sans leur présence, j'aurai été trop mal à l'aise et j'aurais eu des remords à ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer avec elle.

Je suis un homme d'honneur…Je vous l'ai dit, non ?

Quand je me suis retrouvé seul avec elle après que son frère nous ait quitté, elle a recommencé son petit numéro de charme pour finalement me proposer un marché avec son fameux baiser…Que j'ai accepté…Mais franchement, ne me demandez pas pourquoi !

Tout aurait pu être expédié vite fait, bien fait et j'aurais enfin eu la paix, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu lui donner le baiser qu'elle espérait tant car nous avons été interrompus par Yumichika et les autres.

Au lieu de ça, elle a eu droit à un petit bain glacé…

Hé hé hé ! Quand j'y repense maintenant, ça me fait bien marrer !…Mais sur le moment, je n'en menais pas large et j'ai eu peur qu'elle refasse une nouvelle crise…Hors, ça n'a pas été le cas !…Elle est juste partie avec Rukia en me laissant en plan avec sa promesse de baiser.

Ensuite, j'ai passé une nuit plutôt mauvaise car j'avais les idées embrouillées, notamment sur le fait que j'ai eu la connerie monumentale de lui révéler que j'étais un shinigami.

Enfin bon, apparemment, elle ne m'a pas cru et n'a pas insisté sur le sujet plutôt absorbée par ses idées de coller ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je me dis que si jamais elle revenait sur le sujet des shinigamis, on aura toujours comme dernier recours de lui effacer sa mémoire…Alors ce n'est pas trop dramatique, finalement !

Ce matin, avant qu'Ichigo et les autres élèves du voyage scolaire ne partent en excursion, Keigo, son frère, est venu me voir pour m'apporter un message de la part de sa sœur.

Elle me donne rendez-vous ce soir sur les hauteurs du centre-ville, à côté d'un vieux temple.

Et là, au moment où je vous parle, je me prépare à y aller car de toute manière, si vous connaissiez cette fille, vous sauriez que je n'ai pas trop le choix !

J'ai dit à mes camarades que j'allais faire un tour mais je suis sûr qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose…Enfin bon, au moins, ils sont restés discrets et ne m'ont pas fait de réflexions, notamment Yumichika, même si je sens qu'il a l'air très curieux et amusé depuis qu'il nous a surpris dans le parc hier soir, cette humaine et moi…

Bon allez, il est l'heure, je peux y aller…

* * *

**--Mizuho POV--**

**Je m'appelle Mizuho Asano** et ce soir, devant le vieux temple Shurijokouen, où j'ai donné rendez-vous à Darling, je ressens une certaine excitation mais aussi de l'appréhension et je me pose pleins de questions.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là, tout s'est passé tellement vite !

Car je dois vous dire que j'ai changé de plan et d'idée depuis hier soir !

Il faut que je vous explique pourtant que ce matin, quand la journée a débuté, mon seul et unique but était d'obtenir enfin un vrai baiser de l'homme dont je suis follement amoureuse.

Hors, durant la journée, quand les classes sont parties en visite dans le nord de l'île, Risa, mon amie du conseil des élèves, est venue me parler seule à seule.

Elle et mes autres camarades avaient assisté à mon « esclandre » au bar hier soir et elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles.

On a discuté assez longtemps et comme, en plus d'être mon amie, c'est une fille qui s'y connaît bien en garçons, je me suis dit que je pouvais lui faire certaines confidences en toute confiance !

Je lui ai expliqué la raison de ma crise de nerf et tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite dans le parc, notamment le marché que j'ai passé avec Darling…

N'ayant pas la langue dans sa poche, elle m'a alors dit que c'était complètement con de ma part d'avoir passé ce deal car la contrepartie était quand même, qu'à la finale, après ce baiser, je sois obligée de le laisser définitivement tranquille comme je le lui ai promis…

Je sais qu'elle n'a pas tort, mais que voulez-vous ! Je suis prête à souffrir…à souffrir d'amour…Oui ! Je suis prête à souffrir d'amour !

Alors je crois que cette réponse a quand même attendrie Risa, grande romantique dans l'âme, et forte de son expérience personnelle, elle m'a ensuite demandé pourquoi je n'envisagerais pas plutôt une nuit avec Darling au lieu d'un simple baiser !

Kyah ! Je ne vous dis pas comment j'ai rougie comme une tomate quand elle m'a dit ça !

Bah oui ! Peut-être que pour mon amie 'dépravée' et son copain Jomei, qui fréquentent les love hôtels de l'île ouvertement aux yeux de tous, c'est quelque chose de naturel et de banal, mais pour moi, c'est différent !

Car il faut que je vous avoue un truc : Je suis toujours vierge !

Bien sûr, à mon âge, rien ne presse et je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ça, mais c'est vrai qu'à côté de mes copines qui l'ont déjà fait, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire parti du « cercle des filles qui savent enfin » et pour qui le sexe n'est plus cette « chose mystérieuse, idéalisée mais aussi un peu effrayante !»…

Evidemment, vous vous doutez bien que l'idée, ou plutôt le fantasme, de me retrouver dans les bras de Darling, dans le même lit, m'a déjà traversé l'esprit de très nombreuses fois !…Mais entre le rêve et la réalité, y'a quand même une marge !

Surtout que j'ai bien vu que Darling n'était pas super motivé pour m'embrasser et que si je ne lui force pas la main, rien n'arrivera entre nous !

Alors Risa m'a suggéré de faire en sorte que notre baiser soit exceptionnel pour qu'ensuite, ce soit lui qui en redemande et ne veuille plus me quitter…

Elle délire un peu, je crois !…C'est pas si facile à faire !

Même si j'avoue que cette idée me plait énormément, malheureusement, il faut que je me fasse une raison ! Je suis déjà sortie avec des garçons et c'est pas pour ça que je peux me vanter de les rendre fous et accrocs à mes lèvres !

Enfin c'est vrai que, quitte à jouer le tout pour le tout, et surtout pour souffrir à la finale, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'à proposer à l'homme que j'aime ce que j'ai de plus précieux : Ma première fois.

Ce serait une expérience, un rêve, que je garderai en moi pour toujours…Même si je ne dois plus jamais le revoir…Juste quelque chose pour me souvenir de lui…

Enfin bon, je vous parle de ça comme si ça allait obligatoirement arriver avec Darling, mais je ne sais même pas si, à l'heure qu'il est, il a reçu mon message, qui a dû être transmis par mon frère Keigo, dans lequel je lui donnais rendez-vous à 21h00 ce soir, devant ce vieux temple un peu à l'écart du centre ville…

Et même s'il l'a reçu, de toute manière, comment être sûre qu'il viendra ?

Bon…C'est vrai qu'il m'a promit un baiser…Et qu'il a l'air d'être quelqu'un qui tient parole, mais bon…Rien n'est jamais sûr et absolu dans la vie !

En tout cas, c'est cool car j'ai pu quitter les filles de la chambre sans grande difficulté et sans qu'elles me posent trop de questions, tant mieux !

Et je me demande si…

**« Oh oh oh ! Regardez qui voilà ! »**

Argh ! C'est quoi cette voix ?

…

Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! C'est le mec du bar d'hier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?…En plus, il est avec ses quatre copains !

Oh la la, je crois que je suis mal barrée ! Pourvu que Keigo ait bien transmit le message à Darling !…Et faites qu'il arrive bientôt !…Sinon, comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser de ces abrutis !…

* * *

« Alors ? Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?… » se mit à ricaner l'étudiant en regardant d'un air mauvais Mizuho.

La jeune fille serra les mâchoires, stressée, mais essayant de dissimuler sa peur.

Les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'accélérer sous la panique.

« Et bien ?…Tu fais moins ta maligne sans tes gardes du corps, dis-moi ?… » enchaîna le type, en grimaçant sournoisement.

Mizuho, les sourcils froncés : « Ca t'a pas servit de leçon ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir, hein ?…Vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin et de me laisser tranquille, toi et tes copains ! »

« Oh oh ! Mademoiselle se rebiffe, on dirait ! » intervint l'un des quatre autres gars.

La lycéenne était maintenant encerclée par les cinq étudiants.

Elle avait tout de suite remarqué leur air légèrement éméché, un peu comme la veille.

A la différence, c'est qu'hier, elle était entourée de monde, de témoins, dans le bar, alors que ce soir, devant ce vieux temple, il n'y avait pas un chien…

Personne pour la secourir et arrêter ces types…

Mizuho commença à se maudire en se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu cette idée lumineuse de donner rendez-vous à Ikkaku dans cet endroit désert !

Evidemment, la principale raison était qu'elle avait pensé que se retrouver seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait loin des regards indiscrets leur permettrait de ne pas être dérangés et encouragerait le shinigami à lui donner le baiser tant espéré.

Mais le soucis dans son plan, c'est qu'il existait aussi l'éventualité qu'Ikkaku ne vienne jamais au rendez-vous et dans ces cas là, elle se retrouverait sans défense dans ce lieu pas très conseillé pour une jeune fille seule comme elle…

« Ecoutez ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi comme ça mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon fiancé et si vous voulez qu'il vous casse la gueule, vous n'avez qu'à rester, vous allez voir ! » s'écria Mizuho en tentant un coup de bluff.

« Ah ah ah ! Pour le moment, je le vois pas ton fameux fiancé ! Il a l'air de t'avoir posé un lapin, ma belle !…Et puis si tu crois que ça nous fait peur !…Je te signale qu'on sera à cinq contre un ! » répliqua l'étudiant qui avait des vues sur la jeune fille depuis la veille.

« Oui, bah vous feriez mieux de faire attention car mon fiancé, il est super fort et il aime bien la bagarre ! Il va tous vous éclater la gueule ! » lui répondit Mizuho, essayant de dissimuler au maximum son angoisse et sa peur dans sa voix.

« Ouh la la ! J'ai peur !…Et c'est qui ton mec ? Un champion de boxe, peut-être ?… » se moqua l'étudiant en s'approchant dangereusement vers elle, l'air menaçant.

« C'est le chauve qui t'a viré du bar hier, sale con ! » se mit à hurler la jeune fille, en grimaçant de peur, essayant de jouer sa dernière carte pour intimider le groupe de gars.

Elle avait un peu réussi son effet car l'étudiant s'arrêta net dans son action et haussa un sourcil perplexe en faisant la moue.

Il avait beaucoup bu la veille mais pas assez pour oublier la peur et le sentiment d'infériorité en matière de force physique qu'il avait ressenti quand Ikkaku s'était interposé entre lui et Keigo.

Puis, soudainement, son visage afficha un rictus d'effroi quand il entendit une voix grave et intimidante grogner derrière lui :

« Je ne suis pas chauve… »

Mizuho et les cinq jeunes gens tournèrent la tête et virent apparaître Ikkaku derrière un arbre.

Il marchait l'air menaçant et les mâchoires serrées en direction du groupe.

« Darling ! » se mit à piailler Mizuho, des étoiles plein les yeux, folle de joie de voir le shinigami venir à sa rescousse.

« Oh non !…Pas lui ! » se mit à bredouiller l'étudiant en prenant alors ses jambes à son cou, sans demander son reste, suivi de très près par ses quatre copains qui n'étaient pas plus courageux.

« Tsss !…Quelle bande de minables !… » grogna Ikkaku qui les suivait des yeux avec une grimace de dégoût et de frustration de ne pas avoir pu se battre contre eux.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions quand il sentit des bras s'agripper autour de son cou.

Mizuho venait de se jeter sur lui en poussant des petits cris enthousiastes, totalement folle d'amour.

Comme à son habitude, le shinigami opta pour une attitude stoïque et impassible, essayant de bouger le moins possible, attendant que la jeune fille arrête de s'agiter d'excitation autour de lui.

« Tu es venu, Darling ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Kyah !…J'étais sûre que tu viendrais ! » s'écria la lycéenne avec un grand sourire lumineux aux lèvres, après s'être écartée du shinigami pour mieux le regarder et l'admirer sous toutes ses coutures.

« Hum…J'avais pas trop le choix ! Je me suis douté que ce serait un endroit désert et dangereux surtout pour une fille toute seule !…Et je ne me suis pas trompé, apparemment !… » grommela Ikkaku en grimaçant devant la naïveté et l'inconscience de la lycéenne.

« Oh ! Tu te faisais du soucis pour moi ?…C'est trop mignon ! » s'écria Mizuho en portant ses mains à ses joues rougissantes.

« Bah, il faut bien puisque tu n'es même pas capable d'assurer toi-même ta propre sécurité ! » tenta de se justifier le shinigami en levant les yeux au ciel, évitant absolument de croiser les yeux de la jeune fille.

Mizuho perçut immédiatement le trouble du chauve et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Pour ne pas passer pour une fille stupide et futile, elle tenta de lui donner quelques explications pour se justifier sur son lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle baissa alors la tête dans une attitude humble et timide, pour essayer d'amadouer le shinigami.

Puis elle murmura, les joues rougissantes : « Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas pensé aux risques que je prenais de te donner rendez-vous ici…Mais je voulais juste qu'on soit tranquilles…C'est vrai que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas un choix si judicieux que ça…Mais j'ai pensé à tellement de choses aujourd'hui que j'avais les idées un peu embrouillées et j'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de me retrouver seule dans un endroit désert à cette heure là…».

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil perplexe face à ce long monologue.

Il se demanda subitement si ce qui avait préoccupé cette jeune humaine aujourd'hui n'était pas sa nature de shinigami qu'il lui avait révélé la veille…

Pour en avoir le coeur net, Ikkaku posa la question à Mizuho : « Alors ?…Qu'est-ce qui t'as autant trituré l'esprit aujourd'hui ?… ».

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le chauve, satisfaite d'avoir capté son attention.

« Bah en fait, j'ai repensé à notre marché… » murmura-t-elle, en prenant un air triste pour l'attendrir.

Le shinigami poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et pensa intérieurement : « Ouf ! Sauvé !…Elle va pas me parler de shinigamis !… ».

Il demanda, par politesse : « Ah oui !…Ton fameux marché !…Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ?… ».

La jeune fille fit une petite moue suppliante et s'approcha du shinigami pour lui prendre la main.

Le chauve fronça les sourcils suspectement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien encore lui sortir comme imbécilité…

« Euh…Je… » bredouilla la lycéenne, émue, sentant le rouge lui piquer les joues.

Ikkaku restait muet, attendant la suite de la phrase mais apparemment, Mizuho avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

Il soupçonnait qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose de super important mais qui avait l'air de la gêner beaucoup…

Le shinigami sentit alors la pression des doigts fins de la jeune fille serrer un peu plus sa propre main.

Cette attitude de la part de cette humaine commençait à le stresser.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si terrible à lui dire ?…

« Tu ?… » finit-il par demander, en la regardant perplexement, prenant un air un peu indifférent pour ne pas montrer son propre embarras.

Mizuho se mit à déglutir puis elle se racla la gorge.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la bouche…puis après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle bredouilla, les joues rouges écarlates : « Euh…Je…J'aimerais…Euh…J'aimerais modifier, en quelque sorte, les termes de notre marché…Si tu es d'accord… ».

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Modifier ?…Comment ça ?… » demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

La lycéenne serra encore plus sa main dans celle du chauve, comme pour se donner du courage, puis elle se lança d'une traite avec une petite voix timide : « Plutôt qu'un baiser, je voudrais que…Euh…Que tu me fasses l'immense faveur d'être le premier… ».

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils et grimaça d'incompréhension : « Le premier sur quoi ?… »

Face à l'expression qu'avait maintenant prit Mizuho, avec ses yeux remplis d'émotion et ses joues écarlates, le shinigami comprit subitement à quoi elle faisait allusion…

Il dégagea alors d'un geste brusque sa main de l'emprise de la jeune fille et se recula de deux pas d'elle, pour mettre une distance de 'sécurité' entre eux deux, en s'écriant, des gouttes de sueur se formant sur son front : « Oh la !…Je crois que ça va un peu trop loin, là !…Y'a des limites à ton délire, quand même !…Un baiser, encore, je veux bien !…Mais là, tu m'en demandes trop ! ».

Mizuho était scotchée de surprise et d'effroi face à la réaction négative du chauve.

En une phrase, elle venait de tout foutre en l'air et de le faire fuir.

Elle était accablée et commençait à sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mal à l'aise devant le regard larmoyant de cette humaine, Ikkaku enchaîna, pour justifier sa réaction de rejet : « Une femme ne doit pas proposer de telles choses à un homme !…C'est vulgaire !… »

Mizuho tiqua face à la remarque.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ikkaku soit aussi vieux-jeu…Elle pensait qu'au XXIème siècle, le fait que ce soit la femme qui fasse le premier pas était passé dans les mœurs…

Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que le shinigami n'était pas un homme de sa génération, comme il semblait pourtant en avoir l'air…

Après un instant de stupeur, à essayer de se contrôler et de contenir ses larmes et à se mordre les lèvres pour arrêter leur tremblement, elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

Une colère chargée d'incompréhension et de frustration.

Elle se mit alors à hurler sur un ton presque hystérique, déchargeant toute sa rancœur et sa déception : « Je veux t'offrir mon amour et ma virginité et tu trouves ça vulgaire ?…Mais t'as vraiment rien compris, mon pauvre !…Tu sais quoi ?…T'es vraiment qu'un sale con !…Je te déteste !…Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! ».

Puis elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir pour s'enfuir de cet endroit et surtout de cet homme qui venait de la décevoir si cruellement…

Ikkaku resta tout seul comme un imbécile à la regarder disparaître de son champ de vision.

Il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, un peu surprit par la violence de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Il se mit à soupirer, réalisant qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort et qu'il avait dû vraiment la vexer dans son amour propre…

En réalité, dans la 'proposition indécente' de Mizuho, il avait surtout retenu l'allusion au rapport sexuel…En occultant le fait que c'était sa virginité qu'elle lui offrait et qu'elle était donc encore 'pure'…et qu'au lieu de se sentir gêné d'être ainsi sollicité par une 'femelle en chaleur', ne respectant rien des convenances, il aurait dû plutôt se sentir flatté qu'une jeune fille comme elle l'ait choisi pour devenir une femme…

Il fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise, les joues légèrement rougissantes de honte mais aussi d'embarras en essayant de s'imaginer la scène de ce corps à corps dans sa tête…

En réalité, il était plutôt positivement surprit d'apprendre que cette humaine était encore vierge, malgré les apparences et son attitude plutôt aguicheuse qu'elle avait toujours adoptée envers lui depuis leur première rencontre…

Maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire une énorme connerie…

Il n'y connaissait rien en psychologie féminine et ne pouvait donc pas se mettre à la place de Mizuho, mais néanmoins, il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise de l'avoir repoussée ainsi, en sous-entendant, en plus, des propos dégradants à son égard…

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant pour réparer les dégats ?…

Devait-il lui courir après et la rattraper pour s'expliquer avec elle et s'excuser ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il trouva finalement plus sage de laisser passer la nuit pour permettre à la lycéenne de se calmer et d'estomper sa colère…Après tout, elle l'avait quand même insulté !

Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait prit l'habitude qu'elle l'appelle toujours affectueusement 'Darling' en s'adressant à lui, alors l'avoir entendu le traiter de 'sale con', il y a quelques instants, ça lui donnait une drôle de sensation désagréable…

A la vitesse à laquelle Mizuho avait prit la fuite, Ikkaku supposait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle avait dû rejoint le centre-ville fréquenté par les passants et qu'elle ne courrait donc plus aucun risque de faire des mauvaises rencontres comme tout à l'heure, avec le groupe d'étudiants…

Se trouvant un peu ridicule, tout seul dans cet endroit désert et silencieux, il décida alors de rentrer lui aussi à son tour à l'auberge de jeunesse pour y retrouver Yumichika et les autres qui devaient se demander où il était passé…

Il espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas harcelé de questions par Keigo, la seule personne à savoir où il s'était rendu ce soir…

* * *

**FIN DU 10EME CHAPITRE**


	11. Laissons faire le destin

**CHAPITRE 11 : LAISSONS FAIRE LE DESTIN**

Mizuho courait à perdre haleine, à grandes enjambées, portée par sa colère, sa tristesse et son désespoir.

Son univers s'était écroulé autour d'elle.

Elle venait d'insulter et d'envoyer promener l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle se doutait bien, après avoir ressassé la manière de poser cette question intime et difficile toute la journée, qu'Ikkaku aurait été gêné au début par sa proposition, mais, elle s'était imaginée un scénario parfait où, flatté, il aurait accepté et lui aurait finalement offert ce cadeau unique et inespéré…

Au lieu de ça, dur retour aux réalités, il avait plutôt sous-entendu qu'elle était une fille légère de lui proposer ainsi de coucher avec lui…Et ça, c'était très dur à encaisser pour la lycéenne !

Au fond d'elle, même si elle commençait à voir les lumières des premières maisons du centre-ville, elle espérait encore qu'il allait la rattraper et la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de s'expliquer avec elle.

Elle avait beau avoir ralenti sa course pour maintenant marcher et reprendre son souffle, Ikkaku n'arrivait pas…Elle était seule…Définitivement seule.

Croisant deux ou trois passants, elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche de sa veste les larmes qui avaient envahit son visage.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Perdue dans ses pensées maussades, elle ne s'aperçue pas qu'elle était maintenant presque arrivée à l'auberge de jeunesse.

Elle entendit alors une voix l'interpeller.

« Hey ! Mizu-chan ! »

C'était son amie du conseil des élèves, Risa.

La lycéenne tourna la tête vers son amie et la vit avec son copain, Jomei, une nouvelle fois devant le love hôtel.

Elle grimaça.

Risa et Jomeiétaient sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment quand ils avaient aperçu leur camarade.

Mizuho essaya de faire bonne figure et s'avança vers eux en prenant l'air le plus naturel possible.

Mais les larmes qui avaient bouffie et rougie son visage ne trompaient personne.

« Mizu-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?…Tu as pleuré ? » s'écria Risa, inquiète sur l'état de son amie.

« Et vous ?…Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?… » lui répondit la lycéenne, en essayant de détourner l'attention.

« Bah, on te laisse deviner ! hé hé hé !… » intervint Jomei, en empoignant la taille de sa petite amie, avec un grand sourire.

Risa se dégagea de son emprise, un peu gênée.

Elle se doutait que si Mizuho pleurait, il y avait de grandes chances que c'était à cause de son histoire de cœur et ce n'était pas forcément judicieux de la part de Jomei d'affichait ainsi leur bonheur aux yeux de son amie désespérée !

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Mizu-chan !…Tu as pleuré, n'est-ce pas ?…C'est à cause de lui ?… » redemanda-t-elle, en faisant allusion à Ikkaku.

Mizuho la fixa un instant avec un air atterré puis, contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire.

Ca ressemblait plus à un rire nerveux qu'à un rire de joie…

« Tu as deviné, Risa-chan !…Je me suis pris le râteau du siècle ! C'est horrible ! » lui répondit-elle, toujours en riant, mais en faisant en même temps une espèce de rictus désespéré.

« Oh !…Et…Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ?…Tu as quand même réussi à l'embrasser ?… » demanda son amie, compatissante mais aussi un peu mal à l'aise.

« A ton avis ? » grogna Mizuho, les sourcils froncés, en grimaçant.

Risa avait sa réponse.

Donc, il n'y avait pas eu de baiser échangé…La lycéenne se sentait un peu concernée, et pour ne pas dire coupable, sur ce qui arrivait à son amie…

Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait suggéré une éventuelle proposition de câlins au love hôtel avec l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse…

Risa osa poser la question : « Euh…Mizu-chan…Tu lui as demandé…Tu sais quoi ?… »

« Oui ! J'ai suivi ton conseil…Et il m'a pratiquement traitée de pute ! » grogna Mizuho, l'air écoeuré.

« Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !…Mais il est vraiment con ce mec !…Comment as-t-il pu te jeter comme ça !…Il doit être gay, c'est pas possible ! » s'énerva Risa.

Mizuho haussa un sourcil perplexe puis grimaça.

« Argh !…Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours avec son pote qui est plutôt efféminé et maniéré !… » réfléchit-elle tout haut en faisant allusion à Yumichika.

« Aie aie aie !…Ca s'annonce mal pour toi, alors !…Pourtant, tu m'as bien dit qu'hier soir, il t'avait fait un smack sur la bouge, non ?… » lui répondit Risa.

Mizuho baissa la tête, songeuse et contrariée à la fois.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle releva la tête et regarda ses deux camarades tristement : « Je crois que je vais lâcher l'affaire…Ca sert à rien de s'obstiner dans la connerie…»

Jomei et Risa ne savaient pas trop quoi lui répondre.

Ils furent sauvés par le gong quand ils entendirent une voix appeler Mizuho.

« Hey ! Nee-chan ! » s'écria Keigo, qui arrivait en courant vers sa soeur.

« Tu as vu Ikkaku-san ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, ne sachant pas si le shinigami s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt sous la « menace » de sa sœur aînée.

Mizuho fixa son frère avec un regard chargé de colère qui donna instantanément des frissons d'angoisse à Keigo.

Il n'aimait pas quand elle le regardait de cette manière car cela n'envisageait rien de bon, surtout pour lui…

Le lycéen afficha alors un sourire crispé et chercha de l'aide et du soutien de la part de Risa et Jomei en leur lançant un petit regard désespéré.

Ses deux sempais étaient aussi mal à l'aise que lui car ils ne voulaient pas intervenir afin de ne pas énerver un peu plus Mizuho, qui semblait prête à éclater.

Tentant de calmer le jeu, Keigo se risqua à faire une proposition à sa sœur, pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet houleux du rendez-vous avec le shinigami…

« Avec les copains, on va en boîte ce soir…Tu veux venir avec nous ?… » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe, s'attendant à n'importe quelle réaction – notamment violente – de la part de Mizuho.

Contre toute attente, le visage de la jeune fille exprima de la surprise puis se radoucit.

Mizuho réfléchissait.

Cela ne servait peut-être à rien de ruminer son échec amoureux dans son coin…Après tout, elle participait à ce voyage scolaire avec les élèves de seconde surtout pour s'amuser et prendre du bon temps…Et sortir en boîte semblait être un très bon dérivatif à sa morosité…

« Ok, je viens ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Keigo poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

Dans leur coin, Risa et Jomei firent de même.

Au moins, Mizuho ne s'était pas mise hors d'elle et semblait plutôt encline à s'amuser et à oublier sa déception.

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? » demanda Keigo aux deux autres élèves du conseil.

« Non non, on te remercie !…On a d'autres choses à faire ce soir !…Par contre, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de ta sœur, hein ?… » lui répondit amicalement Risa avec un grand sourire, soulagée de voir que son amie n'allait pas passer sa soirée seule à se morfondre.

Keigo fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, puis, après avoir lancé un dernier petit sourire à ses deux sempais, il prit le bras de Mizuho et la tira en trottinant vers la rue en direction du centre ville.

Le frère et la sœur Asano partaient rejoindre le petit groupe des filles et des garçons de la Seconde 3 qui étaient déjà sur le chemin et qui se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la boite de nuit.

A part Rukia et Ichigo, aucun shinigami n'était présent, ce qui rassura Mizuho, heureuse de ne pas se retrouver avec le groupe d'amis d'Ikkaku.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Risa et Jomei étaient encore sur le trottoir, devant le love hôtel, en train de discuter sur la situation de Mizuho quand la lycéenne vit alors arriver Ikkaku de l'autre côté de la rue.

De toute évidence, le chauve rentrait à l'auberge de jeunesse.

Risa ne le connaissait que de vue pour l'avoir aperçu au bar la veille au soir, quand Mizuho lui avait fait une scène devant tout le monde, mais elle décida d'agir.

Sous le regard surprit de son petit ami, elle s'élança vers le shinigami.

Ikkaku n'avait pas fait attention à elle, perdu dans ses pensées, et il la remarqua seulement quand elle lui agrippa la manche pour tirer dessus.

Une pensée traversa durant une fraction de seconde le cerveau du shinigami, s'imaginant que c'était Mizuho qui était à côté de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Quoi ?…T'es qui, toi ?… » grogna-t-il, l'air peu aimable, pour impressionner cette gêneuse et la faire partir.

« Je m'appelle Risa et je suis une très bonne amie de Mizuho !…Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre elle et toi tout à l'heure !…Et laisse-moi te dire que t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! » s'écria-t-elle énervée, tandis que Jomei accourait derrière, le visage crispé, se demandant pour quelle raison elle cherchait des embrouilles avec ce gars qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

« Risa !…Arrête !…Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » s'écria le jeune homme en forçant sa petite amie à lâcher la manche du chauve.

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« T'as entendu ton copain ?…Occupe-toi de tes affaires… » grogna Ikkaku, en regardant méchamment la jeune fille, énervé d'être ainsi interpellé par ces humains qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui s'introduisaient ainsi dans ses affaires privées.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais c'est franchement dégueulasse de l'avoir fait pleurer comme ça ! » s'écria Risa avec les yeux pleins de colère et de désarroi en parlant de Mizuho, ignorant le regard menaçant du shinigami et les avertissements de Jomei.

Ikkaku allait répliquer quand une voix l'interpella.

« Ikkaku ! Te voilà ! » s'écria Yumichika, suivi par Renji, Rangiku et Tôshiro.

Le chauve regarda dans la direction de ses compagnons d'arme puis avant de partir vers eux, il se retourna vers Risa et lui dit : « Je n'avais pas l'attention de faire souffrir ton amie…C'est elle qui s'est enflammée toute seule et qui m'a laissé en plan comme un con tout à l'heure…Tant pis pour elle… »

Après cette étrange réponse qui laissa Risa dubitative, Ikkaku s'éloigna d'elle et de Jomei pour rejoindre ses camarades.

La jeune fille resta sur le trottoir à regarder le groupe partir.

Il lui sembla seulement avoir cru entendre qu'apparemment, Ikkaku et les autres allait se rendre en boite…Celle où Keigo Asano avait emmené sa sœur aînée…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Jomei en voyant sa petite amie sortir son portable de sa poche.

« Je vais prévenir Mizu-chan que ce type va arriver… » expliqua Risa en cherchant le numéro de son amie dans l'annuaire de son portable.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça…Ne te mêle pas de ses histoires !…Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà un peu trop fait ?… » lui répondit Jomei, l'air dubitatif.

Risa fixa son amoureux, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort et que c'était tout de même elle qui avait conseillé à Mizuho de proposer d'offrir sa première fois à Ikkaku…Et que ça s'était terminé en fiasco…

La lycéenne referma son portable et le rangea dans sa poche : « Tu as raison…Laissons faire le destin !…J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Mizu-chan !… »

* * *

Le frère et la sœur Asano avaient rejoint Ichigo et les autres devant la boite de nuit.

Toutes les filles de la chambrée de Mizuho étaient présentes et elles furent un peu surprises de voir arriver leur sempai qui s'était absentée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Mizuho fit comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur ses déconvenues sentimentales et elle afficha un grand sourire, ravie de pouvoir se changer les idées en dansant et en faisant la fête.

Une fois entrés dans la boite, les filles se lancèrent sur la piste de danse accompagnées par Mizuiro.

Les autres garçons, dont Keigo, avaient préféré s'installer tranquillement sur les banquettes prévues à cet effet plutôt que de montrer leurs médiocres talents de danseurs…

« Regardez-le ! Dès qu'il est entouré de filles, il ne se sent plus ! » se moqua Keigo, en s'adressant à Chad, Ichigo et Ishida, montrant du doigt son meilleur ami en train de se trémousser au milieu des lycéennes et des autres filles présentes dans la boite.

« Pourquoi tes copains ne nous rejoignent pas, Mizu-kun ? » demanda Mizuho à Mizuiro voyant que son frère et les autres les regardaient en riant, avachis sur les banquettes.

« Je crois que la danse, c'est pas trop leur truc… » lui répondit le jeune homme brun en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir !…Lequel veux-tu que je te ramène ?…» lui demanda Mizuho d'un air déterminé.

« Ichigo !…Ramène Ichigo !…Et fais le danser avec Rukia-chan ! » lui répondit Mizuiro avec un petit sourire narquois.

Mizuho haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Elle tourna la tête un instant vers Rukia qui était en train de danser en suivant les gestes d'Orihime qui, apparemment, lui apprenait à danser sur le tempo de la musique qui passait à fond dans les enceintes.

Puis, après avoir fait un petit clin d'œil complice à Mizuiro, Mizuho se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs sur la piste jusqu'à son frère et les autres garçons.

La lycéenne se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme roux et s'écria, avec un grand sourire : « Viens danser ! ».

Ichigo grimaça d'embarras puis il bredouilla, gêné : « euh non merci, je suis pas très bon pour ça… »

« On s'en fiche que tu danses bien ou non ! Viens avec moi ! » lui répondit Mizuho, sur un ton autoritaire.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Keigo, espérant que celui-ci viendrait à son secours en raisonnant sa sœur aînée mais celui-ci se mit à rire et s'écria : « Désolé, mon pote !…Mais ce que Nee-chan veut, Nee-chan l'obtient toujours ! ».

Tandis que son frère était mort de rire à l'idée de voir son ami sur la piste de danse, sous le sourire discret de Chad et celui d'Ishida en train de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez, Mizuho fut parcourue d'un éclair de tristesse.

« Non…Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours vrai… » songea-t-elle dans sa tête, en repensant à son échec avec Ikkaku avant que son attention soit de nouveau reporté sur Ichigo se levant de la banquette pour la suivre.

La jeune fille, chassa très vite ses idées noires et elle fit un grand sourire au jeune homme roux avant de lui prendre la main et de le traîner en courant vers le groupe des filles et de Mizuiro.

« Regardez qui je vous ramène ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux et faisant un clin d'œil victorieux à Mizuiro.

* * *

Ichigo apprenait tant bien que mal à se mouvoir sur la piste de danse, essayant de suivre les gestes de Mizuho et Mizuiro qui lui montraient comment faire.

Cela faisait bien rire les autres filles, notamment Rukia, qui, pourtant, n'était pas la plus agile, essayant de s'habituer à ces sons modernes et ces nouvelles danses.

Ichigo achevait maintenant son troisième morceau quand arrivèrent enfin Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Ils n'étaient pas habitués par les sons bruyants aux rythmiques entêtantes diffusées par le DJ installé au fond de la salle principale.

Essayant de se mouvoir dans la foule de danseurs et de fêtards, Renji aperçut enfin son ami Chad et les autres garçons assis sur la banquette.

Ils se retourna vers les autres shinigamis et les leur montra du doigt avant de se diriger vers eux.

Keigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit les shinigamis s'approcher, surtout Ikkaku.

Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir arriver dans cet endroit car il avait été prévu qu'ils ne viennent pas…

Hors, ce changement de programme inquiéta immédiatement le jeune homme car il pensa évidemment à sa sœur et à l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvée avant de l'emmener en boite.

Il craignait le face à face entre Mizuho et Ikkaku qui semblait inévitable…

« Où sont Rukia et Ichigo ? » demanda Renji en criant dans l'oreille de Chad pour couvrir le son de la musique à fond.

Le métis tendit le doigt.

Renji tourna la tête et se mit à sourire en voyant Rukia se trémousser tant bien que mal sur cette musique barbare.

Puis, il se tourna vers Ikkaku et lui cria dans l'oreille : « Tiens ? C'est pas ta 'copine' qui est en train de…Hum…de se frotter contre Ichigo ?… ».

Le chauve tourna la tête vers la direction que lui montrait son camarade puis il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne pensait pas retrouver Mizuho dans cet endroit, pensant plutôt qu'elle aurait terminé sa soirée en pleurs dans son lit…Et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la voir maintenant danser très collée-serrée contre Ichigo, qui semblait un peu embarrassé mais qui commençait à entrer dans l'ambiance du lieu, entouré par les filles.

« Bon bah moi, j'y vais ! » s'écria Rangiku en laissant en plan son capitaine et les autres shinigamis et se dirigeant en se trémoussant vers le groupe sur la piste de danse.

« Moi aussi !…Je vais rejoindre Rukia et Ichigo pour les charrier un peu ! » répliqua à son tour Renji en suivant la blonde plantureuse, les mains dans les poches.

Tôshirô soupira, l'air blasé et alla s'assoire sur la banquette.

Yumichika fit de même, imité par Ikkaku qui s'installa à côté de Keigo tout en continuant de fixer d'un air dubitatif le couple improbable formé par son ami Ichigo et Mizuho.

* * *

« Hey Ichigo ! Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ! » interpella Renji, à côté de Rangiku, qui affichait un grand sourire, ravie de voir que la majorité des hommes sur la piste de danse se retournaient sur elle.

Ichigo, Mizuho, Rukia et les autres tournèrent la tête en direction des deux shinigamis.

Tandis que le jeune homme roux afficha un sourire crispé, Mizuho, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils, inquiète, en voyant débarquer dans cet endroit les amis d'Ikkaku.

Elle pencha discrètement la tête pour essayer de voir derrière Renji et Rangiku et s'assurer qu'ils étaient venus seuls…C'est alors qu'elle vit le chauve assit au fond de la pièce, avec Yumichika, sur la même banquette que Keigo et les autres.

Quand elle croisa le regard d'Ikkaku, elle détourna rapidement la tête tout en continuant de danser en essayant de dissimuler son trouble.

Que faire ?

Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir car, de toute évidence, Ikkaku ne se doutait pas qu'il la retrouverait à cet endroit – Sinon, il ne serait sans doute jamais venu – et elle non plus, d'ailleurs !

Et même si la jeune fille en voulait encore au chauve pour ses paroles blessantes devant le vieux temple, elle mourrait aussi d'envie d'attirer son attention et espérait qu'il vienne lui parler, et pourquoi pas, s'excuser pour reprendre tout à zéro…

Comme il restait toujours assit, sans réaction, malgré le fait qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard, Mizuho eut alors une idée peu originale mais qui avait fait ses preuves et qui était vieille comme le monde afin de le faire réagir : Essayer de le rendre jaloux…

* * *

**FIN DU 11EME CHAPITRE**


	12. Jalousie, vous avez dit jalousie

**CHAPITRE 12 : JALOUSIE, VOUS AVEZ DIT JALOUSIE ?**

Mizuho continuait de danser sur la piste avec les élèves de la seconde 3 et les deux shinigamis qui les y avaient rejoints.

L'arrivée de Renji et de Rangiku à leur côté avait fait changé de place les danseurs et Mizuho s'était séparée d'Ichigo pour mettre Rukia à sa place.

Tandis que Rangiku prenait le rythme en imitant les gestes des filles autour d'elle, Mizuho fixait Renji avec une idée en tête.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarquée, plutôt occupé à charrier Rukia et Ichigo, même si pourtant, lui non plus n'était pas un as de la danse, se contentant de balancer légèrement les épaules de droite à gauche.

« Ah la la ! Rukia ! Si tu te voyais ! On peut pas dire que tu ais le sens du rythme » ricana-t-il face à la petite brune qui fronça les sourcils, vexée.

« Au lieu de te moquer d'elle, montre-nous donc de quoi tu es capable ! » intervint Mizuho qui n'attendait que cette occasion pour aborder le shinigami aux tatouages.

Renji tourna la tête vers la lycéenne à la queue de cheval, puis il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Oui ! Vas-y Mizu-chan ! Occupe-toi de notre cher Renji ! » se mit à rire Rukia.

Mizuho attrapa la main du tatoué et le tira vers elle pour le forcer à se rapprocher.

Renji grimaça, peu habitué à se faire guider comme ça.

Il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'emprise de cette fille et comprenait maintenant un peu la réaction d'Ikkaku, la veille au soir, dans le parc...

« C'est toi qui était avec Ikkaku-san, hier, non ?… » demanda-t-il poliment, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est moi !…Bon, on danse ou on fait salon ?… » lui répondit-elle, un peu agacée avant de lui présenter son dos et de se coller contre lui en se trémoussant, ne voulant pas entamer une discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, ta sœur ?… » grogna Ikkaku, en se penchant vers Keigo, tout en fixant le petit groupe dansant sur la piste au milieu de la foule joyeuse.

« Bah quoi, Ikkaku-san ?…Tu devrais être ravi ! Elle te fiche enfin la paix, maintenant ! » lui répondit le jeune homme, agacé mais aussi ne voulant pas se mêler des affaires de sa sœur afin de ne pas avoir à subir de dommages collatéraux qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver, connaissant sa malchance.

Le chauve fronça les sourcils.

Il allait répliquer quand le meilleur ami de Keigo, Mizuiro, arriva en dansant vers eux après avoir quitté le groupe des filles.

En voyant Ikkaku et sachant ce que Mizuho ressentait pour lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher vers lui et de lui glisser innocemment dans l'oreille : « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre Mizu-chan ?… »

Le shinigami grimaça, embarrassé.

Il répondit, en faisant la moue : « Et pourquoi devrais-je aller la rejoindre ?…J'ai rien à faire avec elle ! »

Tandis que Keigo tiqua en entendant la réponse, Mizuiro prit un petit air faussement attristé : « Tu ne devrais pas dire ça ! Elle est folle de toi !…On en a tous été témoins hier dans le bar ! ».

« Tsss !…Si c'est vrai, pourquoi elle se frotte comme ça contre l'un de mes potes ? » demanda-t-il avec un air dégoûté en faisant signe de la tête dans la direction de Renji qui était en train d'essayer de danser avec la lycéenne sous les rires de Rukia et d'Ichigo.

« Hum…Mais le soucis, tu vois, c'est que tout le monde ici sait qu'elle te porte de l'intérêt… » Répliqua Mizuiro, en montrant du doigt les garçons installés sur le canapé.

Ikkaku, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir ce jeune humain, haussa un sourcil perplexe : « Et alors ?…C'est son problème !…Et puis elle semble m'avoir vite remplacé apparemment ! ».

« Comme tu veux ! Après tout, si tu n'as pas de fierté et si ça te plait de te faire 'cocufier' devant tout le monde sans réagir, tant mieux pour toi ! » lui répondu nonchalamment le petit brun en haussant les épaules avant de repartir tranquillement en dansant vers la piste de danse.

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils.

La réflexion de Mizuiro, qui n'avait pour but que de le faire réagir, avait atteint son objectif.

En effet, le chauve n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait qu'il pouvait effectivement passer pour un pauvre imbécile auprès des autres en laissant Mizuho faire ainsi son petit manège auprès de Renji...

Il regarda tour à tour Keigo, Yumichika, Tôshirô, Ishida et Chad pour scruter leurs réactions.

Keigo, avec un petit sourire crispé et gêné : « Heu…Je préfère rester en dehors des affaires de ma sœur… »

Yumichika, en faisant la moue : « J'ai bien entendu ?…Il t'a traité de cocu ?… »

Tôshirô, en levant les yeux au ciel et en évitant le regard d'Ikkaku : « Madarame, ne me mêle pas à tes histoires d'humains ! »

Ishida et Chad, quant à eux, avaient purement et simplement tourné la tête afin d'éviter à avoir à répondre aux interrogations du chauve.

« OK…J'ai compris… » grogna Ikkaku les mâchoires serrées.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea en grommelant vers la piste de danse.

Il allait montrer à cette fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas piétiner aussi impunément sa fierté de mâle sous son nez et celui des autres !

Il arriva assez vite vers le petit groupe constitué de ses amis et des filles de la seconde 3.

Mizuho, quand elle le vit, arrêta tout de suite de se trémousser contre Renji et lui jeta un regard noir, maintenant qu'il était face à elle.

Cependant, elle ne prononça pas un mot.

Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Renji, qui sentait une tension palpable dans l'air, ne demanda pas son reste et, pour ne pas envenimer les choses, il s'écarta discrètement pour se coller contre Rukia et Ichigo qui regardaient avec curiosité l'intrusion d'Ikkaku dans leur groupe.

Il était clair que Mizuho et Ikkaku dénaturaient totalement sur cette piste de danse où résonnait à fond dans les enceintes une musique festive avec des gens qui dansaient tout autour d'eux alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux immobiles à se fixer avec animosité.

Mizuho se mit soudainement à glapir quand Ikkaku lui agrippa le bras et la traîna avec lui, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule, afin de trouver un endroit loin des regards indiscrets pour régler ses comptes avec elle.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji et les autres, regardèrent le 'couple' s'éloigner avec surprise et aussi un peu d'inquiétude.

« Ne vous faites pas de bile !…C'est juste une querelle d'amoureux ! » intervint Mizuiro avec un petit sourire narquois, fier de sa stratégie qui semblait payante.

Sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, Keigo était prêt à se lever pour intervenir, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait se passer entre sa sœur et le shinigami mais ayant seulement vu la façon brusque qu'avait eu Ikkaku de traîner Mizuho, quand Yumichika le retint.

« A ta place, je ne me mêlerais pas de ça…Laisse-faire Ikkaku… » lui expliqua le jeune homme à la coupe au carré.

« Mais… » Bredouilla Keigo.

« Elle ne risque rien, ne t'en fait pas !…Ikkaku ne lui fera aucun mal ! Il n'est pas du genre à frapper les femmes ! » le rassura Yumichika.

« Hum…Si tu le dis, je te crois, Yumichika-san… » lui répondit Keigo en faisant la moue tout en se rasseyant à sa place.

* * *

« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! » s'écria Mizuho en essayant de dégager son bras de l'emprise d'Ikkaku.

Le shinigami ne répondit pas et lui obéit seulement quand ils atteignirent un couloir par la deuxième porte de sortie de la piste de danse qui se trouvait à l'opposé de celle qu'ils avaient emprunté pour entrer dans les lieux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il y avait quelques personnes dans le couloir qui ne tournèrent même pas la tête vers eux à leur arrivée.

Certains attendaient tranquillement devant les portes des toilettes, d'autres discutaient en groupe, car la musique était nettement moins forte à cet endroit, tandis que des couples flirtaient tranquillement adossés contre les murs.

La tête baissée, Mizuho se massait silencieusement le haut de son bras encore endolori par l'étau de fer de la poigne d'Ikkaku.

Elle attendait qu'il parle, qu'il s'explique.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, intérieurement, elle était totalement ravie d'avoir enfin capté l'attention d'Ikkaku !

Après tout, c'était son objectif depuis que le shinigami était entré dans la boite de nuit !

Cependant la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Elle se connaissait et elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des réactions impulsives et violentes quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas…Hors, il fallait qu'elle la joue fine afin de ne pas tout gâcher comme précédemment près du vieux temple.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?… » demanda Ikkaku, le son de sa voix légèrement énervée.

Mizuho leva la tête et lui jeta un petit regard perplexe.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ?… » demanda-t-elle, feignant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

« Arrête de jouer les idiotes ! Hier, tu voulais absolument que je t'embrasse…Tout à l'heure, tu voulais même coucher avec moi et maintenant, tu te frottes sans pudeur contre l'un de mes amis, là, sous mes yeux !…Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » lâcha-t-il d'une traite, les mâchoires serrées.

« Je ne me frottais pas contre lui…Je dansais ! » lui répondit-elle, le regard maintenant triste, pour essayer de l'amadouer.

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Il était en train de réfléchir et d'analyser la scène qui s'était passée sous ses yeux : « En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que Renji et elle qui dansaient de cette manière…Hum…C'est peut-être la mode chez les humains de cette époque ?… »

Puis, il grimaça en repensant aux paroles qu'avait prononcé le meilleur ami de Keigo, Mizuiro.

« Argh ! C'est ce sale petit humain qui m'a fait croire que j'étais en train de perdre la face devant tout le monde…C'est sa faute !…Argh ! Si je l'attrape, celui-là, je fais m'en faire des boulettes ! Putain ! » Songea-t-il dans sa tête, énervé.

« Tu es jaloux ? » demanda timidement Mizuho, les joues légèrement rougissantes et les yeux brillants.

Ikkaku eut un mouvement de recul et bégaya : « Pas…Pas du tout ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème ! »

« Ah ?…Je peux faire tout ce que je veux mais il vaut mieux que j'évite de danser trop serrée contre un autre homme, c'est ça ?… » enchaîna la jeune fille.

« Oui !…Heu non !…Non ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux, point barre ! » lui répondit Ikkaku, embarrassé.

Mizuho fixa silencieusement le shinigami pendant quelques secondes.

Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, elle baissa la tête en soupirant.

Malgré le fait qu''il prétendait le contraire, la jeune fille avait comprit qu'elle avait réussi à le rendre un peu jaloux mais maintenant, que devait-elle faire ?

Continuer cette discussion ne servirait à rien car il ne voudrait jamais rien admettre avec sa foutue fierté d'homme.

Mizuho essayait de se mettre à la place d'Ikkaku et se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser et quelles étaient ses intentions envers elle…

Elle se demandait aussi si le laisser seul, en plan, à cet instant, prétextant vouloir rejoindre les autres qui s'amusaient à côté, ne le vexerait pas un petit peu et provoquerait une réaction de sa part !

Après tout, combien de fois, elle avait entendu ses copines lui expliquer le fameux dicton « suis-le, il te fuit…Fuis-le, il te suit… » quand elles parlaient des hommes !

« Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer ? » songea-t-elle dans sa tête avant de mettre son plan en application.

« OK, j'ai compris…Bon…Est-ce que je peux retourner danser ? » Se mit-elle alors à dire, devant le regard perplexe d'Ikkaku qui ne s'attendait pas à ce retrait surprise de la part de la jeune fille.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du shinigami, Mizuho lui fit un dernier petit sourire puis fit volte face, prête à s'en aller quand Ikkaku la retint par le bras.

« Bingo ! » s'exclama Mizuho dans sa tête, folle de joie.

Puis elle regarda le chauve avec de grands yeux innocents, attendant qu'il parle.

« Attends !…On a passé un marché, non ? » demanda Ikkaku, l'air gêné, évitant de regarder la lycéenne droit dans les yeux.

Les joues de Mizuho se mirent alors à rougir de plus belle et une petite étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Euh, oui !…Mais depuis, il s'est passé des trucs et je pensais que notre marché était tombé à l'eau !…Pour…Pourquoi ?…Tu veux bien m'embrasser, alors ?… » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Un marché, c'est un marché !…Je tiens toujours parole !…Sauf si toi, tu as changé d'avis et que tu ne veux plus… » lui répondit Ikkaku, embarrassé et surpris lui-même des mots qui étaient en train de sortir de sa bouche.

« Si je ne veux plus ?…Kyah ! Tu rigoles, Darling ! C'est quand tu veux et où tu veux ! » piailla la jeune fille en trépignant sur place, folle de joie.

« Bon…Bah alors, maintenant ?… » proposa timidement le shinigami.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se jeta alors sur Ikkaku.

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ferma les yeux avant de lui toucher les lèvres.

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'étonnant encore de la rapidité de 'l'attaque' de la lycéenne.

Néanmoins, il se laissa faire.

Ca l'arrangeait plutôt que Mizuho fasse le premier pas et se décide à l'embrasser plutôt qu'elle attende que lui en fasse de même…

Il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, quand, ensuite, il sentit la langue de Mizuho essayer de se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche.

Ikkaku laissa alors échapper un grognement de plaisir à ce contact humide et inédit pour lui.

Lui qui, pourtant, avait beaucoup appréhendé et prit comme une corvée le fait d'embrasser la jeune fille, fut agréablement surprit par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le baiser était plus qu'agréable et lui procurait maintenant des sensations diverses dans tout son corps, notamment au niveau du bas-ventre.

Instinctivement, il attrapa alors fermement la taille de la lycéenne pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui, ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement de plaisir de la part de Mizuho, étonnée par cette prise d'initiative de la part du shinigami qui avait toujours eu une attitude relativement distante envers elle.

Au bout de quelques instants encore de ce baiser passionné, leurs lèvres et leurs corps se séparèrent enfin.

Les deux jeunes gens, essoufflés, étaient en train de reprendre leurs esprits.

Mizuho avait les joues rouges écarlates qui lui piquotaient la peau et ses yeux brillaient d'émotion.

Elle s'était bien imaginée qu'embrasser l'homme de ses rêves serait un moment magique, mais pas à ce point là.

Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, elle en entendait même les pulsations saccadées et rapides jusque dans ses tempes.

Ikkaku, quant à lui, sentait lui aussi son cœur battre très vite dans sa poitrine.

Les joues légèrement rouges et le regard fixé sur la jeune fille, il essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Pourtant, malgré son état d'euphorie provoqué par ce baiser, un dilemme torturait maintenant Mizuho.

Elle avait enfin réussi à obtenir ce fameux baiser…Et tant pis pour la nuit au love Hotel, elle était déjà bien assez comblée comme cela…Cependant, elle était aussi consciente qu'Ikkaku l'avait embrassé parce qu'ils avaient passé un marché tous les deux la veille au soir.

Et que maintenant qu'il avait tenu parole, elle devait en faire de même.

Même si elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans les bras du shinigami et lui crier son amour, elle savait qu'elle devait être aussi réglo que lui et respecter sa part de marché, c'est-à-dire le laisser définitivement tranquille comme elle le lui avait promit, en contrepartie de ce baiser.

Mizuho esquissa alors un petit sourire désabusé.

Décidée à agir comme une personne d'honneur qui tient parole aussi bien que l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, il lui fallait maintenant se séparer d'Ikkaku.

Alors qu'ils étaient restés immobiles, toujours à se fixer dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, Mizuho se racla finalement la gorge, une boule d'émotion commençant à la submerger.

« Merde ! Faut pas que tu pleures, putain !...Montre-lui une image positive et pas celle d'une morveuse pathétique et pitoyable…Soit une femme forte ! Allez ! » songea-t-elle dans sa tête en serrant les poings et la mâchoire.

La jeune fille poussa une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, puis elle s'exclama, des trémolos dans la voix : « Darling, Je…Je te remercie pour ce baiser et pour avoir honoré notre marché !…Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir et je ne l'oublierai jamais…Je ne t'oublierai jamais !…».

Puis, sans attendre, elle laissa en plan Ikkaku, qui la regardait sans trop comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, et elle se précipita en courant vers la porte qui menait à la piste de danse.

La jeune fille, une fois hors de la vue d'Ikkaku, pu enfin essuyer ses joues d'où coulaient maintenant de grosses larmes.

Entre deux sanglots, elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

Elle se demandait tout à coup si elle n'avait pas agit d'une manière un peu trop mélodramatique et si Ikkaku n'allait pas la prendre pour une tarée avec la façon dont elle l'avait quitté…

Mais après tout, songea-t-elle, quitte à souffrir d'amour, autant souffrir de manière théâtrale et romanesque !

Malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade au fond de sa poitrine, elle tenta de retrouver son calme.

Expirant et inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, elle regarda autour d'elle les gens qui dansaient, puis, essayant de se motiver intérieurement, elle se dirigea vers ses camarades au milieu de la piste de danse.

« Mizu-chan ?...Ca va ?... » demanda Rukia, en voyant le visage rougie de la lycéenne où s'affichait de la tristesse mêlée d'une certaine béatitude.

« Oui oui, ça va…Je crois que je vais rentrer… » lui répondit-elle avec les lèvres tremblantes d'émotion.

« Keigo et moi, on va te raccompagner » intervint Mizuiro en prenant la sœur de son meilleur ami par le bras.

Le groupe des filles regardèrent leur sempai s'éloigner tandis qu'Ichigo souffla à l'oreille de Renji : « Je me demande comment ça s'est passé avec Ikkaku ?... ».

« Hum…Si tu veux mon avis, plus on se tiendra loin de cette histoire, mieux ça vaudra pour nous !...Ikkaku-san est assez grand pour régler ses affaires tout seul et ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie que nous fourrions notre nez dans sa vie privée ! » lui répondit Renji, sur un ton désabusé.

« Oui, bah moi, je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Je vais aller le voir ! » s'écria Rangiku en entraînant Rukia dans son sillage.

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans le couloir et trouvèrent tout de suite Ikkaku qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face.

« Hey ! Ikkaku ! Alors, bourreau des cœurs ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » l'interpella Rangiku avec un grand sourire narquois.

Le chauve tourna la tête vers Rukia et Rangiku et se mit à grimacer.

« La ferme, Matsumoto ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses au lieu de te mêler de la vie des autres ! » grogna-t-il méchamment, contrarié par la venue de ses deux collègues shinigamis.

« Oh la la ! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter !...Moi, pour ce que j'en dis ! pfffff ! » soupira la blonde plantureuse, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ikkaku lâcha du regard les deux filles et reprit sa position initiale, le dos contre le mur et le regard fixe droit devant lui, en serrant les mâchoires.

« Mizuho a quitté la boite…C'est Mizuiro et Keigo qui vont la raccompagner…Elle avait l'air bouleversée… » intervint Rukia avec un air sérieux et concerné.

« Hum… » grogna Ikkaku, toujours impassible.

Mais un petit détail avait attiré l'œil aiguisé des deux jeunes femmes.

Les joues du chauve avaient prit une couleur légèrement rosée.

Rukia et Rangiku se lancèrent un petit coup d'œil furtif d'un air entendu.

« Bon…Bah, on va te laisser à la contemplation de ce mur sale et gris, alors !...Salut ! » s'écria Rangiku en crochant le bras de Rukia et en retournant d'où elles étaient venues.

« Tsss…Espèce d'idiote ! » maugréa Ikkaku, en grimaçant, les sourcils froncés…

**

* * *

****FIN DU 12EME CHAPITRE**


	13. Lendemain de questions

**CHAPITRE 13 : LENDEMAIN DE QUESTIONS**

Mizuho était maintenant dehors, accompagnée de son frère et de Mizuiro.

Voyant bien que sa sœur ainée avait l'air un peu bizarre, et sachant qu'elle venait de s'entretenir en tête à tête avec Ikkaku, Keigo n'osait pas trop lui poser des questions, de peur qu'elle ne passe ses nerfs sur lui.

C'est Mizuiro qui aborda le sujet.

« Alors Mizu-chan ?...Tu es parvenue à tes fins ?... » demanda-t-il, sur un ton préoccupé.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir.

« Oui, on peut dire ça…Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à passer à autre chose… » lui répondit-elle, le visage devenu impassible.

« Comment ça ?...Pourquoi veux-tu passer à autre chose ?...Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse, non ? » interrogea le petit brun, étonné.

Keigo ne pu pas non plus retenir sa langue et s'énerva : « Nee-chan !…Franchement, c'était vraiment pas la peine de nous faire tout un cinéma pour en arriver là !...T'as toujours été comme ça, de toute manière !...Dès que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu passes à autre chose sans aucun remord !...Mais je te signale que moi aussi, je suis concerné dans cette histoire !...Tu as pensé à moi quand je vais devoir me retrouver de nouveau devant Ikkaku-san ! Je vais encore payer les pots cassés !...»

Mizuho s'arrêta de marcher et tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout là !...Tu crois vraiment que c'était qu'un jeu, qu'un caprice de ma part ?...Je renonce à Darling parce que je n'ai pas le choix !...On avait passé un marché et je suis bien obligée de tenir parole ! » s'énerva-t-elle en empoignant le col de la veste de Keigo.

« Vous avez passé un marché ? » s'exclama mizuiro, ignorant les plaintes de son meilleur ami secoué dans tous les sens par Mizuho.

La lycéenne se calma et fixa le petit brun avec tristesse.

« Oui, je lui avais promis que s'il me donnait un baiser, il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de moi et je le laisserai définitivement tranquille… » expliqua la jeune fille avec de la résignation dans sa voix.

« Quoi ! Alors ça veut dire que vous vous êtes embrassés alors ! Beurk ! Quelle horreur ! » s'exclama Keigo, essayant d'imaginer la scène.

« Abruti ! » s'écria Mizuho, en lui claquant le derrière de la tête.

« Alors c'est définitivement terminé ? » demanda Mizuiro.

« Oui…Je dois tenir ma promesse… » lui répondit la lycéenne.

« Mais ça va être dur pour toi, non ?... » enchaîna le jeune homme.

« Je m'y suis préparée…C'est moi qui ait proposé ce deal à Darling !…Et puis, en contrepartie, j'ai quand même eu la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser alors je n'ai pas tout perdu !… » expliqua Mizuho, l'air rêveur.

« Si on peut appeler ça une chance… » grimaça Keigo de dégoût.

« Toi, tu la ferme !...Qu'est ce que tu connais à l'amour, de toute façon ! » pesta sa sœur, énervée.

« Chut !...Moins fort !...Je vous rappelle que c'est la nuit et que des gens dorment ! » murmura Mizuiro, en mettant son index sur ses lèvres et en montrant de l'autre main les maisons alentours aux lumières closes.

Puis, il enchaîna, en posant la main sur l'épaule de Mizuho d'une manière amicale : « En tout cas, si ça va pas et que tu n'as pas le moral, t'hésites pas à venir nous en parler, hein ? »

La jeune fille lança un petit sourire au meilleur ami de son frère qu'elle connaissait depuis des années maintenant : « Je te remercie Mizu-kun…Mais ça devrait aller, je gère la situation ! »

Le jeune homme brun lui rendit son sourire puis ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à l'auberge de jeunesse.

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, les filles de la seconde 3 arrivèrent à leur tour dans la chambre où s'était endormie entre temps Mizuho.

Dans un demi-sommeil, elle sentait pourtant que quelqu'un était en train de l'observer.

La lycéenne ouvrit les yeux avec effroi et sursauta dans ses couvertures quand elle vit le visage de Rukia la fixer tout prêt du sien.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Pardon !…Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer !...Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien… » lui répondit la petite brune, maintenant rejointe par Orihime qui regardait la lycéenne à la queue de cheval avec compassion.

« Oui, je vais bien…Ne vous en faites pas pour moi !...Je suis une grande fille, ça va aller ! » lui répondit calmement Mizuho.

« Sempai, si tu dis que ça va aller, ça veut dire que ça va pas, hein ?... » intervint Orihime, le regard triste.

« Hein ? » grimaça Mizuho.

« Mais non ! Je vous dit que tout est OK !...Vous en faites pas pour moi !...Vous feriez mieux de vous coucher parce que demain, on doit commencer notre première visite à 9h00 ! » enchaîna-t-elle en leur faisant un petit sourire à toutes les deux et en balayant les autres filles de la chambrée du regard.

« Très bien !...C'est toi qui vois…» lui répondit Rukia en lui rendant son sourire puis en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Après avoir éteint la lumière, les filles s'endormirent assez vite sauf Mizuho qui s'était recroquevillée dans son lit, essayant de retrouver avec difficulté le sommeil tant elle passait et repassait son baiser avec Ikkaku dans sa tête et s'était résolue au fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revivre dans la réalité…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris leurs douches, les filles descendirent au grand réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« On quitte Okinawa demain dans la matinée…Ca va nous faire bizarre de nous retrouver de nouveau en cours !...Moi, je serais bien restée encore quelques jours ici ! » s'exclama Orihime en faisant la queue avec les autres filles devant les victuailles.

« T'as raison ! Mais bon, toute bonne chose a une fin, malheureusement ! » lui répondit en riant Tatsuki.

Les filles, avec leurs plateaux-repas, s'installèrent ensuite à une longue table où les attendaient Ichigo et les autres garçons.

Mizuho s'assis délibérément tout au bout de la table, si bien que face à elle, il restait trois places de libre.

Son cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade quand elle vit débarquer dans le réfectoire les cinq shinigamis qui étaient amis avec Rukia et Ichigo et dont Ikkaku faisait partie.

Dans la mesure où il restait six places de libre à la table, Mizuho se doutait et redoutait un peu qu'ils viennent se joindre à eux…

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver quand Ichigo se mit à les héler alors qu'ils étaient debout au milieu de l'immense pièce avec leurs plateaux dans les mains.

Rangiku se dirigea en vitesse vers l'une des trois places libres à l'autre bout de la table, pour être à côté d'Orihime et Tatsuki.

Elle fut suivie de près par son capitaine, Tôshirô, et de Renji.

Mizuho se mit alors à déglutir sa salive quand elle vit Yumichika et Ikkaku se diriger vers son coin de table où il ne restait que trois places.

Evidemment, rien que pour le taquiner, Yumichika fit en sorte qu'Ikkaku se retrouve presque en face de Mizuho, à une chaise près.

« Salut… » se mit à dire simplement le chauve à l'encontre de la lycéenne, avec un petit sourire.

Le shinigami n'avait pas vraiment l'air embarrassé et semblait même plutôt enclin à de bonnes dispositions à son égard.

La jeune fille était perturbée et se demandait comment agir.

Il lui aurait été plus facile pour elle d'oublier Ikkaku et de se résoudre à respecter sa part de marché s'il n'était pas venu manger face à elle !

Après lui avoir rendu son sourire en murmurant un petit salut en retour, elle plongea le nez dans son assiette et se concentra sur son contenu afin de ne pas avoir à croiser de nouveau le regard du jeune homme.

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

Il pensait que la lycéenne aurait été un peu plus contente qu'il lui adresse la parole et il était étonné de son comportement timoré et en retrait à son encontre.

Mizuho fut sauvée de cette situation embarrassante à la limite de la torture quand l'un des profs l'interpella.

« Asano…Tu peux venir à la table des professeurs ?...Il faut qu'on fasse le point sur ce voyage… » lui demanda-t-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

« Oui, M'sieur…J'arrive ! » lui répondit-elle, en se levant précipitamment de table, heureuse d'avoir trouvé cet échappatoire.

Ikkaku la regarda s'éloigner avec son plateau-repas dans les mains pour s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce où s'étaient réunis les professeurs ainsi que les autres membres du conseil des élèves.

« Hum…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre elle et toi hier soir, mais en tout cas, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que cette fille va enfin te ficher la paix, Ikkaku !...Tu ne crois pas ?... » souffla Yumichika dans l'oreille de son ami.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... » lui demanda le chauve, perplexe.

« Bah habituellement, elle est toujours à gesticuler comme une débile autour de toi, à te coller…Et là, je la trouve plutôt distante et je dirais même mal à l'aise en ta présence ! » lui répondit Yumichika, avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Mal à l'aise ?... » s'interrogea Ikkaku, le regard perplexe, toujours fixé sur la jeune fille…

* * *

Après la discussion avec les professeurs, Mizuho et les autres membres du conseil, dont Risa et Jomei, qui avaient quitté le love hotel pour les y rejoindre dans l'entrefaite, partirent vers les cars qui étaient prêts à embarquer les élèves pour leur visite de la journée.

Les élèves de seconde, qui étaient restés dans le réfectoire, les suivirent de près, en prenant eux aussi place dans les cars.

Mizuho, qui était assise côté fenêtre avait le regard fixé vers la porte de sortie de l'auberge de jeunesse.

Elle vit alors Ikkaku et les autres accompagner Ichigo et Rukia à l'entrée du car réservé à leur classe.

« Au moins, ils ne viennent pas avec nous pour cette visite…C'est déjà ça… » réfléchit-elle en les voyant rester sur le parking et faire des signes d'au-revoirs aux élèves de seconde 3 tandis que les autocars mettaient leurs moteurs en route.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Risa, qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, lui demanda : « Alors ?...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?...Tu vas me raconter ?... »

Mizuho tourna la tête vers son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton nonchalant bien qu'ayant les joues qui commençaient à rosir.

Risa : « Bah je sais pas…Tu es bien allée en boite avec ton frangin, hier, non ?... »

Mizuho : « Oui…On a bien dansé…C'était sympa…»

Risa : « Et après ?...Tu n'aurais pas croisé le mec dont tu es amoureuse, par hasard ?... »

Mizuho : « Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Risa : « Euh…En fait, quand tu es partie hier soir, on l'a vu qui se dirigeait vers l'auberge…Et je suis allée lui dire ma façon de penser ! »

Mizuho : « C'est vrai ?...Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Risa : « Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à te traiter de la manière dont il l'avait fait ! »

Mizuho : « Merci Risa-chan… »

Risa : « Après…J'ai cru comprendre qu'avec ses amis, ils allaient dans la même boite où tu étais partie…C'est pour ça que je te demande comment ça s'est passé !...Tu lui as parlé ?... »

Mizuho, en gloussant comme une dinde : « Mieux que ça ! On s'est embrassé ! »

Risa, avec un petit sourire pervers : « J'en étais sûre !...Je savais bien que tu arriverais à tes fins !...Et c'était bien ? »

Mizuho, en piallant : « Fantastique ! Enorme ! Je n'aurais jamais rêvé mieux ! »

Risa : « Cool ! Et après, vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Mizuho grimaça en fronçant les sourcils et s'indigna : « Mais non ! Bien sur que non !...Pour qui tu me prends ! »

« Bah c'était pas ce que tu voulais ?...Lui offrir ta première fois ?... » demanda Risa, perplexe.

« Ouais, ça, c'était quand j'étais en plein délire avec toi !...Mais faut revenir aux réalités ! Il m'a embrassé seulement parce qu'on a passé un marché !...Et maintenant c'est à moi de respecter ma part de contrat et donc de ne plus tourner autour de lui !...Alors pour ma super nuit d'amour inoubliable, bah je peux aller me rhabiller ! » expliqua la lycéenne.

« Ah ? C'est dommage !...Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !...Mais bon, tu as raison de faire comme tu le sens, après tout !» s'exclama Risa.

Mizuho, en faisant la moue : « Ouais…J'ai pas trop le choix, de toute manière !...Bon, si on changeait de sujet !...Vous allez venir au feu d'artifice de ce soir, Jomei et toi ?... »

« Oui, y'a des chances ! On verra si on n'a rien d'autre de prévu ! » lui répondit la lycéenne en lui donnant un petit coup de coude d'un air entendu…

* * *

Tandis que les autocars remplis des lycéens quittèrent le parking pour se rendre sur leur prochain lieu de visite, Tôshirô, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient en train de les regarder s'éloigner.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?... Je m'ennuie, moi !» se plaigna Rangiku, une fois les autocars hors de leur champ de vision.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller faire du shopping ! » suggéra Yumichika.

« Ou bien du tourisme…Pour te cultiver un peu…Y'a un vieux temple pas très loin d'ici… » intervint Ikkaku d'une manière narquoise.

« Tsss !...Comment tu sais ça, toi ?...Parce que question culture, tu peux parler !...Vous, dans la 11ème division, vous êtes plutôt réputés pour les embrouilles et la bagarre, non ? » lui répondit Rangiku, agacée.

Ikkaku, en regardant la belle blonde avec un air condescendant rien que pour la faire rager : « Oh ! Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous cultiver et d'apprécier les belles choses !...Pas vrai, Yumichika ? »

« Tout à fait, Ikkaku ! Je suis même un spécialiste ! » répondit le shinigami à la coupe au carré en tirant la langue à l'encontre de la blonde, amusé lui aussi de pouvoir la taquiner.

« Bon, si tu veux bien nous excuser, Matsumoto…Nous allons de ce pas vers ce vieux temple pour agrandir notre culture…Capitaine Hitsugaya… » salua Ikkaku en entrainant avec lui Yumichika et Renji, pouffant de rire devant la mine déconfite de Rangiku.

C'est au moment où Rangiku et Tôshirô se retrouvèrent seuls sur le parking que le capitaine de la 10ème division reçu un appel.

Après avoir écouté ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui dire, il se tourna vers sa vice-capitaine : « Matsumoto…On va avoir de la visite ce soir…Ils ont tous décidé de s'offrir un petit moment de détente sur Terre et ils viennent nous rejoindre pour la dernière soirée que nous passons sur cette île… »

« Qui ça, 'ils' ?... » demanda Rangiku, intriguée.

Tôshirô : « Pratiquement tous ceux qui ont participé au combat contre les arrancars…Quand ils ont appris qu'on nous avait autorisé à venir sur Terre, ça a donné envie à certains… »

Rangiku : « Chouette alors !...En plus, il parait qu'il y a un feu d'artifice ce soir ! J'ai hâte d'y être !...Je suis sûre qu'il y aura des stands où on pourra nous servir à boire à gogo ! »

Tôshirô, en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel : « Bon…D'ici là, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre les trois autres au temple ?... »

Rangiku : « Vous ne voulez pas venir aussi ?... »

Tôshirô : « Non non, vas-y toute seule…Je voudrais inspecter encore un peu les environs pour voir s'il n'y a pas de hollows planqués par ici… »

La blonde plantureuse fit une petite salutation en souriant à l'encontre de Tôshirô avant de partir rejoindre les trois autres shinigamis en songeant que son capitaine était décidemment quelqu'un de bien sérieux…

* * *

Cette dernière journée de visites passa une nouvelle fois très vite et le début de soirée arriva enfin.

La majorité des touristes présents dans cette ville, ou dans les environs, étaient tous en train de s'apprêter pour assister au feu d'artifice qui était, parait-il, grandiose dans cette région.

« A quelle heure doit-on être là-bas ?... » demanda Rukia aux autres filles présentes dans la chambre.

« Le feu d'artifice commence à 23h00…Mais on peut y aller dès maintenant car il va y avoir divers stands et animations… » lui répondit Mizuho, en feuilletant le prospectus que lui avait donné un des profs un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« J'ai trop hâte d'y être ! J'adore les feux d'artifice ! » s'écria avec enthousiasme Orihime.

« On y va toutes ensemble ?... » demanda Rukia.

Les filles de la seconde 3 hochèrent la tête affirmativement puis regardèrent Mizuho pour savoir quels étaient ses projets.

« Je viens avec vous aussi…Certains amis du conseil des élèves devraient se joindre à nous également… » leur répondit-elle en leur souriant.

« Ce sont les sempais qui passent leurs nuits dans le love hotel ?... » demanda innocemment Orihime.

Mizuho grimaça d'embarras : « Euh…Oui, ce sont eux… »

Orihime, curieuse : « Et toi, Sempai…Tu es déjà allée dans un love hotel ?... »

Mizuho avec un petit sourire : « Euh oui, on peut dire ça…Une fois avec des copines…Pour voir à quoi ça ressemble et comment ça fonctionne…D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire pareil vous aussi, un de ces jours !...Ca peut toujours servir ! »

« Mais tu n'y es jamais allée avec un garçon ?...Avec Ikkaku-san, par exemple ?... » demanda innocemment Orihime, ne se doutant pas qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

Mizuho se mit à rougir de honte et s'énerva : « Bah non !…Non, je n'y suis jamais allée avec un mec !...Et encore moins avec celui-là !...Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Orihime, essayant de la calmer : « Je sais pas…J'ai cru comprendre que…Enfin…qu'entre lui et toi, y'avait quelque chose, non ? »

Mizuho en soupirant puis en prenant Orihime par l'épaule tout en pointant du doigt sa poitrine opulente : « Ecoute, Orihime-chan…Peut-être que toi, avec tes arguments de choc, tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu désires et qu'ils te tombent tous dans les bras…Mais pour moi, c'est pas le cas ! La nature a été beaucoup moins généreuse et je dois faire avec mes petites armes…Et ça suffit pas toujours !... »

Puis la lycéenne tourna la tête vers Rukia.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, toi ?... » lui demanda-t-elle en fixant les petits seins de la shinigami.

« Euh…Certes… » répondit la petite brune, embarrassée d'être prise à partie dans cette discussion.

« Oh mais tu sais, je n'ai pas autant de succès que tu le crois !...Et je peux te dire que tous les mecs que je désires, comme tu dis, ne me tombent pas dans les bras ! » intervint Orihime, en pensant à Ichigo…

« Les filles !...Vous savez ce que c'est le problème avec les mecs ?…Bah c'est que ce sont des mecs, justement !...Entre nanas, on est quand même mieux, non ?... » intervint Chizuru.

« Si c'est pour devenir comme toi, non merci ! » intervint Tatsuki, en charriant son amie à lunettes.

Les autres filles se mirent à rire et c'est dans cette ambiance relativement décontractée qu'elles sortirent de leur chambre pour se rendre sur la place de la ville où se déroulaient les festivités.

* * *

**FIN DU 13EME CHAPITRE**


	14. Des shinigamis en sortie

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre avec un certain nombre de shinigamis en « guest star ».**

**A part ça, fanfiction a changé sa mise en page et sincèrement, je ne la trouve pas très pratique…Je préférais l'ancienne version !**

**Merci à ****Rasca-Yu, fanatik et ringo-chiii pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : DES SHINIGAMIS EN SORTIE**

Le groupe des filles était maintenant sur la place principale de la ville où étaient installés divers stands en tout genre, à la manière d'une fête foraine.

Elles devaient retrouver les garçons là-bas pour 21h.

Pour Rukia, toutes ces lumières scintillantes, cette foule et ces bruits festifs avaient quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire et la faisaient sourire à pleines dents.

Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, quand, au détour d'un stand, elle tomba sur Byakuya Kuchiki qui était en train d'observer silencieusement des gamins en train de pécher à l'hameçon des petits canards en plastique.

« Nii-sama ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Le shinigami tourna la tête vers la petite brune et esquissa un demi-sourire sur son visage presque impassible : « On nous a donné la permission de passer la soirée ici…Alors me voilà… »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Rukia avec des étoiles plein les yeux, ravie de voir son frère ici dans cet endroit.

Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, les filles de la seconde 3 étaient restées un peu à l'écart, sans dire un mot, avec un petit sourire en coin, ravies de découvrir que la petite brune avait un frère au port si altier et aux traits nobles et sans défauts.

Risa donna un coup de coude à Mizuho et souffla à voix basse : « Wow ! T'as vu ce mec ! Elle en a de la chance d'avoir un frangin pareil !...Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! »

Mizuho, en faisant la moue : « Il a pas l'air un peu snob, quand même ?...Et puis de toute manière, c'est pas mon genre !...Il a les cheveux trop longs, j'aime pas ça du tout ! »

Risa : « Rabat-joie ! »

Mizuho : « Hey ! J'te signale que t'as déjà un mec ! Alors arrête de reluquer les autres hommes comme ça !…J'ai pas raison, Jomei-kun ? »

Jomei, en grimaçant, à côté de Risa : « Oui, ça serait bien que tu évites de sortir ce genre de réflexion quand je suis juste à côté de toi, Risa chérie ! »

« Ah la la ! Je faisais juste une constatation esthétique sur la beauté de ce type, tu ne vas pas être jaloux, quand même ! » soupira la jeune fille.

« Non, ma chérie….Mais alors, si on parle d'esthétisme, tu ne me feras pas de scène si je te dis que cette fille est un vrai canon, n'est-ce pas ?... » demanda Jomei en pointant du doigt au loin une fille à la peau sombre et aux yeux de chat qui n'était autre que Yoruichi Shihôin, venue également prendre part aux festivités, accompagnée de Kisuke Urahara et de Soi Fon.

Tandis que Risa faisait la moue, Mizuho se mit à pouffer de rire puis elle décida de s'éloigner un peu de ses amis et du groupe des filles en général pour aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les diverses animations.

Et c'est alors qu'elle regardait dans tous les sens, ne sachant où donner de la tête, qu'elle entra en collision avec une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui fonçait droit sur elle en courant.

« Hey ! Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, petite ?... » demanda la lycéenne en relevant la gamine.

« Non non, ça va ! Mais je crois que je me suis perdue ! Je cherche Ken-chan et je ne le trouve plus ! » expliqua la petite fille, l'air un peu inquiet.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de servir de baby-sitter pour enfant perdu mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette petite fille toute seule parmi cette foule…

Avec un grand sourire, elle s'accroupi pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui demanda : « Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à le chercher, ton Ken-chan ?... »

Le visage de la gamine s'illumina.

« Oui, je veux bien ! Je vais monter sur tes épaules, comme ça je verrai mieux !...Ken-chan est très grand, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps pour le retrouver ! » et sans attendre de réponse de la part de la lycéenne, la gamine sauta sur son dos.

Mizuho se releva et tenta de reprendre son équilibre, un peu déstabilisée par le poids de l'enfant sur elle.

« Euh…Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?... » demanda Mizuho tandis qu'elle commençait à avancer, en tenant fermement les jambes de la gamine, se demandant encore comment elle avait pu être 'prise en otage' de la sorte !

« Je m'appelle Yachiru, et toi ?.... » lui répondit la vice-capitaine de la 11ème division.

« Moi, c'est Mizuho…Enchantée de te connaître, Yachiru… ».

« Moi aussi, Mimi !... » lui répondit en riant la petite fille.

Mizuho, en grimaçant : « Pas Mimi !...Mizuho ! »

Yachiru : « Non ! Mimi ! C'est bien Mimi ! »

Mizuho, en soupirant : « Bon ok ! Va pour Mimi… »

Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres, Yachiru s'exclama enfin en montrant du doigt : « Ca y est, je le vois là-bas ! Il est là bas ! »

Mizuho partit dans la direction que lui indiquait la gamine, en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule.

Elle arriva enfin devant un homme immense qui avait le dos tourné et qui leur fit face quand Yachiru l'interpella.

Mizuho ressentit un léger frisson de peur quand elle vit le visage de cet homme qui esquissait un drôle de sourire.

Maintenant arrivée devant lui, elle constata ensuite avec effroi qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il camouflait derrière son imposante stature d'autres personnes qui tournèrent également la tête vers elles avec curiosité et qui n'étaient autres que Yumichika et Ikkaku.

« Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! » s'angoissa intérieurement Mizuho.

La jeune fille sentit ensuite une pression sur ses épaules.

C'était Yachiru qui avait pris son appui pour sauter sur Zaraki.

« Ken-chan ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !... » s'écria la petite fille, folle de joie en s'agrippant à l'épaule du capitaine de la 11ème division.

« Tu t'étais encore perdue, n'est-ce pas ?... » grogna le colosse.

« Oui, mais y'a Mimi qui m'a aidée ! » lui répondit Yachiru en montrant du doigt Mizuho qui faisait plutôt profil bas face à l'imposante carrure de l'homme présent devant elle.

Et puis, elle était aussi très embarrassée de se retrouver encore une fois près d'Ikkaku…

La jeune fille avait peur que celui-ci croit qu'elle cherche toujours des prétextes pour lui tourner autour et ça, elle ne le voulait pas !

Elle avait sa fierté tout de même !

« Merci à toi, femme… » se mit alors à dire Zaraki, à l'encontre de la lycéenne qui haussa un sourcil de surprise en se faisant appeler de la sorte.

« Euh, c'était rien, M'sieur !...Bon, bah je vais vous laisser ! » bredouilla-t-elle en osant à peine le regarder dans le yeux et en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

« Attends, Mimi !...Pourquoi tu t'en vas maintenant ?...Tu veux pas rester un peu avec nous ?... » demanda Yachiru, étonnée que la jeune fille s'éclipse si vite.

Mizuho regarda la gamine aux cheveux roses qui était toujours suspendue à l'épaule gauche de Kenpachi Zaraki, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers Ikkaku qui la fixait lui aussi avec un regard interrogatif.

« Euh non…Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, je dois rejoindre mes amis !...Merci encore pour l'invitation, Yachiru ! Au revoir !» puis elle s'inclina pour les saluer poliment et repartit en vitesse dans le sens inverse où elle était venue.

Yachiru, en faisant la moue : « Dommage qu'elle soit pas restée !... »

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était mal à l'aise en ta présence, Ikkaku ! Elle te fuit, y'a pas de doutes ! » souffla Yumichika discrètement à l'oreille de son ami, en parlant de Mizuho.

Le chauve grimaça.

Il avait apprit quelques minutes auparavant que tous les shinigamis en permission ici devraient rentrer à la Soul Society après le feu d'artifice ou, au plus tard, à minuit.

Le fait d'être retombé encore une fois sur Mizuho le perturbait quelque peu.

Il avait bien envie de s'expliquer avec elle avant de rentrer à la Soul Society et de voir pourquoi elle s'évertuer à le fuir ainsi de cette manière…

« Je vais faire un tour, ne m'attendez pas !... » se mit-il alors à dire à l'encontre de Yumichika, Zaraki et Yachiru.

« Ikkaku !…N'oublie pas qu'on rentre cette nuit à la Soul Society !… » l'interpella Zaraki Kenpachi.

« Oui oui ! Je serai là, comptez sur moi ! » répondit le chauve avec un grand sourire à l'encontre de ses trois camarades avant de prendre la direction qu'avait emprunté Mizuho quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

« Argh ! Putain, c'est pas vrai ! A chaque fois il faut que je tombe sur lui !...J'ai vraiment pas de chance !...La vie est vraiment cruelle ! » ronchonna Mizuho en marchant d'un pas décidé le plus loin possible d'Ikkaku et des autres.

La jeune fille était en train de se frayer péniblement un chemin dans la foule, le moral à zéro, les larmes au bord des yeux quand, tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un arrivant par derrière lui crocher le bras.

Mizuho se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle vit Ikkaku en train de reprendre son souffle, après avoir couru après elle.

« Où tu te sauves comme ça, dis-moi ?... » lui demanda-t-il, sa voix quelque peu masquée par les pétarades des fusils des stands des jeux de tir présents autour d'eux.

« Je ne me sauve pas…Je retourne auprès de mes amis… » lui répondit Mizuho, en le regardant en faisant la moue.

« Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin …Pourquoi ?... » interrogea sans détour le shinigami.

La lycéenne ouvrit les yeux en grand, scotchée par cette question.

« Je suis bizarre ?...Tu veux que je te rappelles ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier soir ?... » s'énerva-t-elle, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de la prendre carrément pour une imbécile.

« Justement, après ce qui s'est passé…Je pensais que…Enfin que tu serais moins…moins distante… » surenchérit le chauve.

Mizuho le fixa, abasourdie.

« Tu me reproches de ne pas être assez proche de toi ?...Mais dis-donc, tu serais pas en train de te foutre carrément de moi ?...Je te rappelle qu'on avait passé un marché !...Alors je m'y tiens !...Et je trouve que c'est cruel de ta part de jouer avec mes sentiments comme tu le fais en ce moment ! » lança-t-elle d'une traite.

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux.

En fait, il avait complètement oublié ce fameux marché !

Pour lui, il lui semblait évident qu'après avoir passé un bon moment à s'embrasser tous les deux, Mizuho voudrait recommencer…D'autant qu'il devait bien admettre qu'il en avait envie aussi !

Gêné par les bruits parasites alentours, ikkaku prit alors la lycéenne par le bras et la dirigea vers un endroit plus calme.

La jeune fille se laissa faire sans protester.

« Je trouve ça bien que tu veuilles respecter les termes de notre marché…Mais bon, tu sais, c'est pas trop nécessaire, en fait ! » expliqua le chauve après qu'il ait conduit Mizuho sous un arbre, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

« Je ne comprends plus rien… » bredouilla la jeune fille, la tête baissée, un peu perdue.

Ikkaku, la voix grave : « Je dois avouer que c'était vraiment très agréable hier soir…Et… »

« Et ? » demanda Mizuho, en relevant la tête d'un coup, les joues maintenant rougissantes et les yeux brillants.

« Et si tu le veux bien, on pourrait recommencer ?… » lui répondit le shinigami, les joues maintenant rouges, lui aussi.

« Tu…Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse de nouveau ?... » bredouilla d'émotion la jeune fille.

« Euh, ouais… » lui répondit Ikkaku en se grattant le derrière du crâne, en fuyant son regard, l'air embarrassé.

Mizuho afficha un grand sourire ravi.

Elle ne comprenait pas trop à quoi était dû ce revirement de situation de la part du shinigami mais après tout, elle préférait ne pas se poser trop de questions et vivre le moment présent et en profiter un maximum !

C'était une occasion en or qui ne se représenterait sans doute plus jamais !

La jeune fille s'adossa alors contre le tronc d'arbre, les mains dans le dos et fixa Ikkaku d'une manière à l'inviter à prendre lui-même les initiatives…

Le chauve tourna la tête de gauche à droite, de manière à contrôler si personne ne les observait, notamment Yumichika ou Yachiru qui auraient pu avoir la mauvaise idée de le suivre tout à l'heure pour voir ce qu'il allait faire…

Comme il n'y avait aucune tête connue dans les parages, aucun shinigami, ni aucun élève de la seconde 3, Ikkaku se pencha ensuite vers le visage de Mizuho qui avait relevé la tête et fermé les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord pour un baiser tendre avant que la lycéenne n'entrouvre légèrement sa bouche afin d'y laisser passer la langue du shinigami, qui ne se fit pas prier.

Alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans des grognements et soupirs de plaisir, Ikkaku avait maintenant passé ses mains autour de la taille de la lycéenne pour la décoller du tronc d'arbre auquel elle était adossée puis il promena sa main gauche tout le long de son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

La jeune fille, qui était restée bras ballants jusque là, s'accrocha alors au cou du shinigami, plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse.

Porté par le désir qui lui titillait le bas-ventre depuis le début de leur baiser, Ikkaku avait maintenant perdu toute conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Il quitta la bouche de la jeune fille pour lui embrasser le cou alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, essoufflée et le visage écarlate.

« Ouh la la ! Apportez les lances à incendie ! C'est chaud ici ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix masculine, après avoir poussé un petit sifflement d'admiration.

Ikkaku sursauta.

Il lâcha en vitesse Mizuho et s'écarta d'elle, comme un gamin pris sur le fait d'avoir commis une grosse bêtise.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête en direction de la voix.

« Capitaine Kyôraku ! Capitaine Ukitake ! » s'exclama le chauve, en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, une goutte de sueur commençant à perler sur son front alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

« Et bien, Ikkaku…Ca à l'air d'aller, dis-moi !...Cette jeune fille doit te changer de tes compagnons de la 11ème division, n'est-ce pas ?... » se mit à dire Kyôraku, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, en s'approchant du couple.

« Mademoiselle… » souffla-t-il d'une voix charmeuse en prenant la main de Mizuho et en lui faisant un baise-main.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil perplexe devant cet homme en tenue décontractée, mal rasé et aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval.

« Je m'appelle Shunsui Kyôraku et voici Jûshirô Ukitake » enchaîna-t-il, toujours en tenant la main de la lycéenne dans la sienne.

« Euh…Enchantée…Je suis Mizuho Asano… » bredouilla-t-elle, un peu décontenancée.

« Bon, allez, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps !...Amusez-vous bien !... » intervint Ukitake avec un grand sourire avant d'empoigner son ami par le bras et le traîner loin du couple.

Ikkaku les regarda partir puis tourna la tête vers Mizuho.

« Désolé… » murmura-t-il, embarrassé.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Darling !...Mais dis-moi…Pourquoi tu les as appelé 'Capitaine' ?...Et c'est quoi cette histoire de 11ème division ?... » lui demanda la jeune fille en faisant la moue, le regard perplexe.

Le chauve sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine.

« Euh…C'est assez compliqué…Si tu veux, je t'expliquerai plus tard…Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on reprenne où l'on s'est arrêté ? » répliqua le chauve, en se raclant la gorge, essayant de détourner l'attention de la jeune fille.

Mizuho le fixa un instant, le regard interrogatif, puis elle se mit à sourire en hochant la tête affirmativement : « Oui, si tu veux ! »

Ikkaku lui prit le visage et était sur le point de coller ses lèvres aux siennes quand Mizuho posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa pour s'écarter de lui en s'exclamant : « Attends ! Je commence à avoir un peu soif, là !...Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille boire quelque chose ?... »

Le chauve fronça les sourcils, légèrement frustré, puis son visage se radoucie : « Euh…d'accord… »

La lycéenne lui prit alors la main et ils se dirigèrent vers les stands illuminés de mille couleurs.

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers une buvette et Ikkaku grimaça en voyant que d'autres shinigamis avaient squatté le coin.

« Ah ! Ikkaku ! Te voilà ! » s'écria Rangiku en levant son verre à l'encontre du chauve.

« Tu viens boire un coup avec nous ? » demanda Hisagi en levant lui aussi son verre.

« Oh ! Mais qui c'est ça ?...Tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ?... » enchaîna Kira.

« Je sais qui c'est, moi !...C'est sa petite côôôôpine ! » s'écria Rangiku, enthousiaste, les trois verres d'alcool qu'elle avait déjà bu auparavant ayant fait effet sur elle.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai !...Alors comme ça, tu joues les petits cachottiers, Ikkaku !... » répliqua Kira, dans un éclat de rire, lui aussi légèrement éméché par l'alcool.

« Bon, on va vous laisser… » bredouilla Ikkaku, mal à l'aise, avant de crocher le bras de Mizuho et de la diriger loin de ses camarades qui étaient en train de rire lourdement en les regardant partir.

« Tu…Tu connais vraiment beaucoup de monde ici !...Tu es originaire d'Okinawa ?... » demanda Mizuho, étonnée.

« Euh…Non non, c'est pas ça !…Je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux… » lui répondit Ikkaku, de plus en plus embarrassé.

« Hum… » grommela Mizuho, le regard perplexe.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre buvette et prirent un verre de Saké pour Ikkaku et un verre de jus d'orange pour Mizuho.

« Je dois partir d'ici avant minuit… » murmura finalement Ikkaku entre deux gorgées, les yeux baissés.

La lycéenne haussa un sourcil de surprise et se mit à éclater de rire : « Tu te prends pour Cendrillon ou quoi ?... »

« Non, c'est sérieux !…Les gens qui me connaissent et que nous avons croisé depuis tout à l'heure…Je dois repartir avec eux… » lui répondit Ikkaku, les sourcils froncés, énervé de voir que la jeune fille se fichait à moitié de lui.

Le visage de Mizuho s'attrista.

« Tu es obligé ?... » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui, j'ai pas le choix…Je dois obéir aux ordres… » lâcha-t-il d'un souffle.

« Aux ordres ?... » s'étonna Mizuho.

Le shinigami fit la grimace et bredouilla : « Euh…Oui…Enfin je… »

«…'Je t'expliquerai plus tard'…Je sais !... » le coupa la lycéenne, ne voulant finalement pas trop lui poser de questions si ça devait le mettre mal à l'aise et gâcher le peu qu'il restait de leur soirée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent Keigo et Mizuiro.

« Tiens, mais quelle surprise !» s'exclama Mizuiro en affichant un grand sourire.

« C'est surprenant, en effet… » maugréa Keigo, en regardant sa sœur aînée avec un air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?... » enchaîna-t-il.

« Bah tu vois…On fait comme tout le monde, on assiste aux festivités en buvant un verre… » lui répondit Mizuho avec un sourire narquois.

« Non Nee-chan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Pourquoi vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ?... » demanda le jeune homme, l'œil suspicieux.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, mon petit frère adoré… » lui répondit la lycéenne avec une petite voix mielleuse.

« Bon, maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… » enchaîna-t-elle en prenant la main d'Ikkaku et en s'éloignant de son frère et du meilleur ami de celui-ci non sans leur avoir fait un petit clin d'œil.

« Ah ah ah ! Elle est marrante ta sœur, Keigo ! » s'exclama Mizuiro, dans un éclat de rire, ravi de voir que les affaires de la jeune fille tournaient plutôt bien tandis que Keigo les regardaient s'éloigner avec un air atterré.

Une fois hors de la vue de Keigo et de Mizuiro, Mizuho s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Ikkaku.

« Bon, si je comprends bien, il ne nous reste plus que trois heures avant que tu t'en ailles, alors ! » demanda-t-elle sur un ton à moitié agacé et à moitié attristé.

« Oui, c'est ça… » lui répondit affirmativement Ikkaku en hochant la tête.

Mizuho, en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air songeur : « Hum… »

« Il y a le feu d'artifice tout à l'heure, mais avant ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?... » lui demanda Ikkaku, un peu décontenancé, n'étant pas habitué à partager ses loisirs avec une fille.

Mizuho cessa de regarder les étoiles et se mit à le fixer intensément.

Puis, sans un mot, elle se colla à lui et lui sussura d'une voix suave dans l'oreille : « Tu sais, on ne trouve pas des feux d'artifice que dans le ciel…Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en faire découvrir d'autres sous une autre forme... ».

« Hein ? » s'exclama Ikkaku en rougissant.

Mizuho se mit à sourire, ravie de son petit effet, puis elle hocha les épaules d'un air désabusé en s'expliquant : « Bah…Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute manière !...Tu as l'air d'apprécier mes baisers et tu dois partir dans trois heures alors je me dis que ça pourrait conclure en apothéose notre soirée, non ?... »

« En apothéose ?... » s'étonna Ikkaku.

« Je suis sûre qu'avec toi, Darling, je ne peux pas être déçue… » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire charmeur en se collant contre lui.

Le shinigami était gêné par l'attitude aguicheuse de la lycéenne mais esquissa tout de même un petit sourire, flatté par ses compliments sur sa prétendue virilité.

« Alors ?...Tu veux bien ?...Ou bien tu vas encore m'envoyer promener comme hier en me traitant de pute ?... » lui demanda Mizuho, en s'écartant maintenant de lui, les sourcils froncés, repensant à son humiliation de la veille.

Ikkaku, mal à l'aise devant le changement brutal d'attitude de la jeune fille et tentant de se justifier : « Je ne t'ai jamais traitée de la sorte !...Je te demande pardon si je t'ai parlé durement hier !...C'est…C'est juste que j'avais été un peu surpris par ton..Euh…ton 'audace' !...Et puis… »

« Et puis ?... » demanda Mizuho, le regard faussement suspicieux, amusée de l'état dans lequel elle avait réussi à mettre le shinigami.

« Et puis…C'était avant qu'on s'embrasse…Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ça serait aussi bien…» lui répondit-il, gêné.

Mizuho esquissa un petit sourire de victoire.

Elle allait s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser quand une voix interpella le shinigami : « Ah Ikkaku, te voilà ! Viens immédiatement avec moi, il y a une urgence ! »

Le couple se tourna vers la voix.

« Putain ! Encore un gêneur ! C'est pas vrai ! » pensa intérieurement Mizuho en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le type moustachu avec des lunettes de soleil qui venait de s'adresser au chauve.

Ikkaku hocha la tête affirmativement en répondant, le regard grave : « Je te rejoins tout de suite, Iba-san ! »

Alors que l'homme était en train de s'éloigner en courant, la lycéenne demanda, inquiète : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le chauve avait l'air embarrassé.

« Attends-moi ici, je…je reviens rapidement... » bredouilla-t-il avant de s'élancer derrière son compagnon d'arme.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils, extrêmement contrariée.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida alors de suivre discrètement Ikkaku afin de voir par elle-même à quoi correspondait tous ces mystères dont il avait fait preuve depuis le début de la soirée…

**

* * *

****FIN DU 14EME CHAPITRE**


	15. Révélations

**CHAPITRE 15 : REVELATIONS**

Mizuho essayait tant bien que mal de suivre Ikkaku sans se faire remarquer, mais elle finit malheureusement par perdre sa trace quand celui-ci eut quitté le centre-ville pour se diriger vers un vieux quartier un peu à l'écart.

Maintenant seule dans la ruelle, la lycéenne ne se sentait pas trop rassurée.

Elle hésitait entre retourner d'où elle était venue ou bien essayer de s'aventurer un peu plus loin…

Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta sur son bon sens et elle commença à avancer.

Après avoir marché une bonne centaine de mètres, elle entendit finalement des bruits étranges, comme si des gens étaient en train de se battre, ainsi que de gros grognements gutturaux qui lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos.

« Il y a des ours à Okinawa ?... » se demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, essayant de dédramatiser la situation par le rire mais étant plutôt pas rassurée.

Cachée derrière un mur qui entourait un terrain vague, elle passa discrètement la tête pour regarder d'où venaient ces bruits.

La jeune fille écarquilla alors les yeux de stupeur.

Malgré la pénombre de la nuit et le peu d'éclairage de la part des lampadaires, il lui semblait apercevoir des ombres bouger.

Elle se frotta les yeux et essaya de se concentrer un peu plus quand elle vit apparaître par intermittence des personnes en kimono noir en train de se battre dans les airs contre plusieurs créatures monstrueuses.

Mizuho se mit à glapir.

Pétrifiée par la peur, elle continuait à observer le combat les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé.

Parmi les personnes en kimono, elle reconnu très rapidement Renji et Ichigo mais son regard fut surtout immédiatement attiré par Ikkaku.

La jeune fille porta sa main à sa bouche, stupéfaite.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter et lui fit pousser un petit cri de terreur.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnu Tatsuki et Orihime.

« Vous êtes tarées ou quoi ! Vous m'avez foutu la trouille ! » grimaça Mizuho, à voix basse.

« Alors tu peux les voir aussi ?... » demanda la jolie brune sportive.

« Hein ?...Quoi ? » s'interloqua Mizuho.

« Tu peux les voir, n'est-ce pas ?... » renchérit Tatsuki.

« O…Oui…Je…je les vois…mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » chuchota la lycéenne, toujours cachée derrière le mur avec les deux élèves de seconde.

« Ce sont des Shinigamis qui sont en train de combattre des hollows, Sempai… » expliqua Orihime, le regard sérieux et grave.

« Hein ? quoi ? Des Shinigamis ? Des Hollows ?... J'y comprends rien du tout ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ! Expliquez-moi vraiment ce qui se passe ici ! » s'exclama Mizuho, totalement perdue.

« Ton frère Keigo peut les voir également alors ça n'est pas vraiment une surprise que tu en ais les capacités…Cependant, nous, c'est grâce à un contact régulier avec Ichigo que nous avons développé ce don…Mais toi, Sempai…tu ne l'as pourtant pas vraiment côtoyé, non ?... » interrogea Tatsuki, la moue interrogative.

« Que…Quoi ?... » grimaça Mizuho, n'y comprenant rien à rien.

« Ah ! Je sais, moi !...C'est parce que tu es très proche d'Ikkaku-san !...C'est sans doute à son contact que tu peux maintenant les voir ! » intervint Orihime, avec un grand sourire, fière d'avoir trouvé une explication plus que plausible à la capacité de Mizuho de voir les Shinigamis.

« Euh OK !…Bon écoutez, les filles ! Je comprends rien du tout à ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter !...Tout ce que je vois, ce sont des espèces de monstres dans le ciel et des mecs en kimono noir - dont certains qui ne nous sont pas inconnus - en train de les combattre !...Et je crois que j'en ai assez vu pour la soirée, je me tire d'ici ! » s'écria Mizuho, le regard terrifiée mais aussi énervée de constater que les deux lycéennes de Seconde ne répondaient finalement pas à ses interrogations et semblaient même trouver plutôt normal la scène de combat qui se déroulait devant elles...

Sans attendre, la lycéenne de Terminale se mit à courir dans la direction par laquelle elle était arrivée, pressée de fuir cet endroit.

* * *

Mizuho courrait toujours et une fois à une bonne distance d'éloignement de la scène de combat, elle se mit à ralentir et se retourna, essoufflée.

Elle pensait que Tatsuki et Orihime l'auraient suivie mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Un sentiment de panique et de culpabilité commença à l'envahir.

Il fallait peut-être qu'elle appelle la police ou qu'elle aille trouver les professeurs pour leur expliquer la situation ?

La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à respirer longuement, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé.

« Non…Je peux pas aller raconter ça aux profs !...Ils vont me prendre pour une folle furieuse !…De toute manière, si elles ne m'ont pas suivie, c'est qu'elles estiment ne pas courir de danger…Et puis, y'avait leur copain Kurosaki et le mec tatoué avec qui j'ai dansé hier dans le groupe qui se battait…Ils les défendront si elles en ont besoin... » réfléchit-elle, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Puis elle se mit à penser à Ikkaku et aux paroles qu'avait prononcé Orihime : « Ce sont des Shinigamis en train de combattre des hollows…C'est au contact d'Ikkaku-san que tu peux maintenant les voir… »

« Un Shinigami… » murmura Mizuho, les joues blêmes et le regard dans le vague.

Puis elle se rappela de ces autres paroles de Tatsuki : « Ton frère Keigo peut les voir également alors ça n'est pas vraiment une surprise que tu en ais les capacités… »

« Keigo ! » s'écria Mizuho en s'élançant maintenant vers le centre-ville, bien déterminée à retrouver son frère et à obtenir quelques explications de sa part…

* * *

Mizuho arriva rapidement dans le centre-ville.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens à chercher son frère du regard et elle aperçue Rukia qui était toujours avec Byakuya.

La lycéenne se dirigea vers la petite brune et après un sourire de politesse à leur encontre, elle demanda : « Rukia-chan, désolée de te déranger…Sais-tu où se trouve mon frère en ce moment ?... »

Rukia tourna la tête vers la gauche en pointant de son doigt : « Je l'ai aperçu par là-bas, tout à l'heure ?...Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Tu en fais une drôle de tête !... »

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas !...» s'écria Mizuho avant de laisser en plan la petite brune et son 'frère' aîné.

La lycéenne de Terminale se mit à presser le pas, se frayant un chemin dans la foule quand, soudain, elle fonça droit sur Yumichika, qui avait le dos tourné.

Le jeune homme à la coupe au carré se retourna pour voir qui lui était rentré dedans et s'écria, furieux : « Hey ! Tu ne peux pas faire atten… »

Il cessa sa phrase en voyant le visage horrifié de Mizuho qui le regardait en grimaçant de dégoût avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille reprit sa course, ignorant totalement le shinigami qui la regardait s'enfuir.

« Elle est vraiment tarée, celle là ! » siffla-t-il, le ton finalement pas trop rassuré et commençant à chercher un quelconque objet accroché à un des stands qui pourrait faire refléter son visage afin de vérifier si sa beauté était intacte, vu la manière dégoûtée dont l'avait fixé Mizuho…

« Je suis sûre que lui aussi, ça en est un !...C'est obligé !... » songea la jeune fille dans sa tête, en repensant à Yumichika.

Après avoir encore couru quelques mètres, Mizuho vit enfin son frère, en compagnie de Mizuiro.

« Keigo ! » hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui attraper le col de sa chemise et de le traîner vers un endroit où il y avait moins de monde.

Le jeune homme se mit à grimacer de peur face à sa sœur qui ressemblait maintenant à une furie.

« Nee-chan ! Arrête !...Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Ca va pas ou quoi ! » s'écria-t-il en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Mizuho.

« Keigo ! Je veux des explications tout de suite, tu m'entends ! » hurla-t-elle en lui lâchant finalement le col de sa veste.

« Tu t'es fait plaquée par Ikkaku-san, c'est ça ?...Ca devait bien arriver de toute manière ! » lui répondit ironiquement le jeune homme, tout en mettant son bras devant son visage afin de parer une quelconque attaque.

« Ta gueule !...Tatsuki et Orihime m'ont dit que tu étais au courant !...Elles m'ont dit que tu pouvais les voir, toi aussi ! » enchaîna Mizuho, toujours en criant mais en baissant d'un ton afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les passants.

« Voir quoi ?...De quoi tu parles ?... » bredouilla Keigo.

« Des Shinigamis ! Les Shinigamis !...Et ne mens pas ! J'ai vu ton pote Ichigo Kurosaki en kimono noir se battre contre des monstres horribles !...Et y'avait pas que lui ! Darling aussi y était ! » s'écria Mizuho, le regard maintenant perdu.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et murmura : « Alors toi aussi, maintenant, tu peux les voir ?... »

Mizuho se calma et prit le même air atterré que son frère en murmurant un petit oui.

« Ca fait quelque temps qu'ils sont entrés dans nos vie, par l'intermédiaire de Rukia-chan… » intervint alors Mizuiro en se dirigeant vers le frère et la sœur Asano.

« Hein ?…Elle aussi, ça en est une ?... » demanda Mizuho, le regard triste et perplexe à la fois.

« Oui…Et actuellement, y'en a plusieurs autres, ici aussi, dans la foule…Ils sont venus directement de la Soul Society en permission pour un petit moment de détente… » enchaîna le petit brun.

« La Soul society ?... » interrogea Mizuho.

« Oui, c'est l'endroit où vont les gens qui meurent… » intervint Keigo.

Mizuho se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à soupirer.

« Je suis en train de vivre un véritable cauchemar !…Comment ça peut exister ce genre de trucs !...» marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Je t'avais prévenue, avant-hier dans le parc, Nee-chan…Tu aurais dû arrêter de poursuivre de tes assiduités Ikkaku-san !...C'est pas un mec pour toi…Et pour cause !...» intervint Keigo.

Mizuho se rappela alors la discussion qu'elle avait eu dans le parc avec Ikkaku qui lui avait dit à ce moment là être un Shinigami…Et elle se souvenait maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru et avait prit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie…

La jeune fille baissa la tête, l'air songeur.

« Si tu veux, on peut t'en raconter plus ?... » demanda Mizuiro.

« Euh non merci !...Ca va aller !…Je crois que j'en ai appris assez pour la soirée…Il faut d'abord que je digère ces histoires de fantômes et d'esprits…Merci les gars… » répondit-elle, le regard abattu, avant de s'éloigner de son frère et du meilleur ami de celui-ci après leur avoir fait un signe de la main.

« Tu crois que c'est prudent de la laisser partir toute seule ?... » demanda Mizuiro, affecté par la réaction de Mizuho.

« Oui, t'inquiète…Je connais Nee-chan…Il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille, dans ces moments là… » lui répondit Keigo en regardant sa sœur s'éloigner la tête baissée.

* * *

Une fois les hollows terrassés, le groupe des cinq shinigamis, composé de Tôchirô, Ichigo, Renji, Iba et Ikkaku, retournèrent à leurs gigaisqui les attendaient tranquillement dans un coin du terrain vague.

Ensuite, Ikkaku s'éloigna le premier du terrain afin de retourner au plus vite auprès de Mizuho, dont il imaginait déjà la scène qu'elle allait lui faire de l'avoir ainsi laissée en plan, quand une voix l'interpella.

« Ikkaku-san ! » s'écria Orihime.

Le chauve tourna la tête et vit la jeune fille courir vers lui, suivie de Tatsuki.

« Ikkaku-san ! Notre Sempai, Mizuho, était là il y a quelques minutes !...Elle t'a vu te battre avec les autres contre les hollows ! » s'écria Orihime.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ikkaku, en grimaçant.

« Elle est partie en courant…Elle avait l'air paniquée !...Elle doit être retournée au centre-ville ! » enchaîna la jeune fille.

« J'y vais tout de suite ! Merci Orihime ! » s'écria Ikkaku avant de se mettre à courir.

* * *

Ikkaku arriva rapidement dans le centre-ville et il s'enfonça dans la foule, à la recherche de Mizuho.

Il la vit enfin, alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc, le regard dans le vide, avec l'air d'être totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Le shinigami grimaça.

Il était bien obligé d'aller s'expliquer avec elle et il savait que cette confrontation allait probablement être assez pénible, connaissant un peu le caractère de la jeune fille…

« Ah !...Tu…Tu es là ?...Je te cherchais partout… » murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Mizuho, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, tourna la tête vers lui en sursautant et se mit à grimacer.

Cependant, elle ne décrocha pas un seul mot.

« Heu…Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?... » demanda Ikkaku, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme s'installa sur le banc.

Après quelques secondes de silence lourd et pesant, alors que tout autour d'eux, les gens étaient heureux et des enfants éclataient de rire amusés par certains jeux présents dans les stands d'animation, Mizuho ouvrit enfin la bouche.

Elle marmonna d'une voix glaciale, les yeux fixant un point invisible droit devant elle afin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Ikkaku : « Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils et s'exclama: « Qu'est…Qu'est ce que tu racontes !...En quoi je me suis foutu de toi ?... »

Mizuho s'écarta alors de lui pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux : « Je t'ai vu te battre contre ces espèces de gros monstres bizarroïdes, tout à l'heure… »

Le chauve baissa la tête sans rien répondre.

« Tu n'es même pas humain, à ce qu'il parait… » enchaîna la jeune fille.

« Non, c'est vrai…Mais je l'ai été…Il y a longtemps…Et maintenant, bah je suis un shinigami… » marmonna Ikkaku, se demandant où allait bien les mener cette discussion surréaliste.

« 'bah maintenant je suis un shinigami'… » singea Mizuho en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

« Comment tu peux dire ça d'une façon aussi décontractée !...Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de raconter ! » s'exclama alors la lycéenne avant de se lever du banc et de s'en éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Ikkaku se leva à son tour et lui courut après pour la rattraper et lui agripper le bras : « Attends ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça ? »

Mizuho dégagea son bras et lui jeta un regard noir en s'écriant : « C'est super glauque tout ça !...Tu me fiches trop la trouille avec ton histoire ! Je veux être seule ! »

«Mais…Mais tu ne devais pas me montrer 'tes' feux d'artifice ? » murmura Ikkaku, sur un ton faussement suppliant avec un petit sourire qui avait pour but de l'attendrir et lui calmer sa colère.

Mizuho fit la moue.

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi !…Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! J'ai pas envie que tu me suces toute ma force vitale ou que tu me tues si je fais un truc qui ne te convient pas ! » lui répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !...On n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre aux humains !…On est là pour vous protéger, plutôt ! » rétorqua le shinigami, se demandant d'où les idées saugrenues de Mizuho pouvaient bien lui venir.

Mizuho le fixa avec un air dubitatif.

« Tu sais quoi ?...Je trouve ça fort que malgré le fait que tu saches que je suis effrayée et déçue par toi, tu veuilles tout de même coucher avec moi !…Tu n'es peut-être pas un humain mais tu te comportes vraiment comme un mec…Et c'est pas un compliment, crois-moi ! » lui répondit-elle, en grimaçant.

« Hey oh ! J'te signale que moi, j't'avais rien demandé !...C'est toi qui me chauffe depuis le début ! Non mais ! Qui est-ce qui a voulu passer un marché pour m'embrasser, hein ?...Alors arrête de jouer les saintes-nitouches ! » s'énerva alors Ikkaku, piqué au vif.

Devant le regard éberlué de la jeune fille, le chauve enchaîna, pour enfoncer le clou : « Et tu sais comment on les appelle les filles dans ton genre ? Des allumeuses ! Et…»

Ikkaku n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompu par l'énorme gifle que lui envoya Mizuho.

Il resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés, fixant la jeune fille qui avait eu l'audace de lever la main sur lui et sentant sa joue gauche lui brûler le visage.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils quand il vit des larmes se former dans les yeux de Mizuho, qui était en train de se mordre les lèvres, le menton tout tremblotant.

« Je ne suis pas une allumeuse !...Mes sentiments étaient sincères !...C'est toi qui a tout gâché avec…avec…avec ta nature !… » s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Cette fois-ci, Ikkaku ne tenta pas de la rattraper.

Il resta le regard songeur, ignorant les gens autour de lui qui avaient assisté à la gifle et qui le fixaient d'un air curieux.

« C'est pas bien de faire pleurer les jeunes filles… » intervint alors une voix derrière lui.

Ikkaku reconnut instantanément son propriétaire qui n'était autre que Kisuke Urahara.

« Enfin bon…C'est vrai que c'est difficile de confronter deux mondes différents…Moi qui vit parmi les humains depuis très longtemps, je peux t'en parler en toute connaissance de cause !... » enchaîna l'homme aux getas et au bob, en agitant son éventail d'un air malicieux.

« Elle a dit que j'avais tout gâché à cause de ma nature de shinigami… » marmonna le chauve.

« Tout est réparable dans la vie…Vous devez tous rentrer pour minuit à la Soul Society…Alors maintenant, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire !... » lui répondit Urahara.

« Facile à dire ! » ironisa Ikkaku.

« Les filles, ça aime bien les trucs mélodramatiques !…Plus il y a de larmes et de passion, mieux c'est !...Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça ! » enchaîna Urahara.

« Ah ?... » répondit Ikkaku, l'air dubitatif.

Urahara, avec maintenant un petit sourire vicieux : « Heu…Par contre, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de te protéger si vous faites crac-crac… »

« Hein ? » s'exclama le chauve, rouge d'embarras.

« Tu peux demander au père d'Ichigo, il sait de quoi je parle… » s'exclamal'homme aux getas et au bob avant de s'éloigner tranquillement, non sans avoir fait un petit signe de salut de la main à l'encontre d'Ikkaku qui le regardait partir en faisant la moue.

« Oh la la ! Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit aussi compliqué !... » soupira finalement le shinigami en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il était maintenant tout seul et devait réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire avant de retourner à la Soul Society…

* * *

**FIN DU 15EME CHAPITRE**

_**Pour le dialogue entre Ikkaku et **__**Urahara**__** , quand ils évoquent Isshin, le père d'Ichigo, j'ai supposé qu'après les évènements du Hueco Mundo, tout le monde serait au courant que celui-ci était un « ancien » shinigami, notamment son propre fils…Et qu'apparemment, les shinigamis et les humains peuvent se reproduirent entre eux, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la mère d'Ichigo semblait être une humaine ordinaire comme les autres…Mais bon, ça, c'est de la spéculation car sauf erreur de ma part, Tite Kubo n'a pas encore vraiment précisé ce fait… **_

**_Merci pour vos lectures !_**

**_Elodie_**


	16. A la rescousse

**CHAPITRE 16 : A LA RESCOUSSE**

Mizuho marchait maintenant comme une âme en peine à travers la foule quand son amie Risa l'interpella : « Hey ! Mizu-chan ! Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'a pas vue ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?... »

La lycéenne tourna la tête vers son amie, qui était en compagnie de son petit ami, Jomei, et se dirigea vers eux avec une tête d'enterrement.

« Bah ?...Tu en tires une de ces tronches ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ? » s'étonna Risa, le regard curieux.

Alors que Mizuho avait la tête baissée en train de retenir ses larmes, son amie s'exclama alors : « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que ça concerne encore ton chauve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cette fois-ci ? »

« Rien…Il ne s'est rien passé…Ne vous en faites pas…Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…je vais rentrer me coucher à l'auberge de jeunesse… » murmura Mizuho d'une voix lasse.

« Mais tu vas rater les feux d'artifice ! C'est pratiquement dans une heure ! » s'écria Jomei.

Mizuho leva la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard en s'exclamant agressivement : « J'en ai rien à foutre de ces putains de feux d'artifice !...Je rentre me coucher, un point c'est tout ! »

« Ok ok ! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! » lui répondit le jeune homme, un peu effrayé par l'attitude offensive de sa camarade du conseil des élèves.

Mizuho soupira et son visage se radoucit : « Pardon…C'est quand j'entends le mot 'feux d'artifice'…Ca me met hors de moi… »

Devant la mine dépitée de ses deux amis, elle enchaîna avant de s'éloigner avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant : « Bon…Je rentre me coucher…Amusez-vous bien ! »

Risa et Jomei la regardèrent partir, l'air dubitatif.

* * *

Ikkaku regardait tout autour de lui, à la recherche de Mizuho, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

Il avait beau la chercher, impossible de la trouver.

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas finalement quitté cet endroit ?

Il allait s'apprêter à laisser tomber et retourner auprès de ses camarades shinigamis quand il vit Keigo en train de rire bêtement avec Mizuiro en manquant de s'étouffer en mangeant un beignet de poulpe.

Le chauve se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé : « Hey Keigo ! Tu n'aurais pas vu ta sœur, par hasard ? »

Le lycéen tourna la tête vers le shinigami : « Heu…Si !…On lui a parlé il y a environ vingt minutes…Au fait, elle sait que tu es un shinigami, Ikkaku-san…»

Ikkaku grimaça.

Il allait reprendre ses recherches quand il vit arriver vers lui la fille qui l'avait déjà interpellé la veille et qui s'était dit être une bonne amie de Mizuho.

« Tu cherches Mizu-chan ?... » demanda Risa, accompagnée de Jomei.

« Heu…Ouais…Tu sais où elle est ?... » lui répondit Ikkaku, en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

« On l'a croisée y'a quelques minutes…Elle nous a dit qu'elle rentrait se coucher… » expliqua la jeune fille en montrant du doigt la direction qu'avait emprunté son amie.

« OK, merci ! » lui répondit Ikkaku avant de laisser les quatre lycéens et de partir d'un pas pressé vers l'auberge de jeunesse.

« Bah dis-donc…C'est bien compliqué leur affaire ! » s'exclama Keigo, en regardant le shinigami s'éloigner.

« Bah…Tu connais ta sœur !... » intervint Mizuiro, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« J'espère que ça va bien se passer entre eux... » murmura Risa, en faisant la moue.

* * *

Mizuho était maintenant presque arrivée à l'auberge de jeunesse.

Elle passa devant le love hotel et son visage s'attrista encore plus, réalisant qu'elle n'y passerait finalement pas de bons moments avec Ikkaku comme elle avait prévu de le faire un peu plus tôt dans la soirée…

Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, elle vit cinq silhouettes s'approcher tranquillement face à elle sur le trottoir.

Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant à quelques mètres, éclairés par le lampadaire, Mizuho les reconnu immédiatement et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Oh non ! Pas eux, encore ! » pensa-t-elle dans sa tête, paniquée et sentant son cœur s'accélérer d'un seul coup alors qu'elle marquait un temps d'arrêt, les jambes légèrement tremblotantes.

« Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Décidemment, c'est le destin qui veut vraiment nous réunir, ma chérie ! » s'écria l'étudiant qui avait déjà harcelé deux fois la lycéenne les jours auparavant.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils face aux ricanements des cinq types.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de m'emmerder tout le temps ? » s'écria-t-elle, tentant de prendre une attitude menaçante.

« Avoue, ma jolie, que c'est pas banal qu'à chaque fois qu'on sort dans la rue, on se retrouve face à toi !... » lui répondit l'étudiant, avec un air supérieur, se sentant en position de force.

« C'est cette ville qui est petite, pauvre imbécile ! C'est normal qu'on croise les mêmes personnes ! » s'exclama la lycéenne, maintenant plus du tout rassurée quand elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher dangereusement sur elle.

« Un imbécile, moi ?...Oh oh ! Vous entendez ça, les gars !...Je crois que mademoiselle mériterait qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières ! » se mit à rire l'étudiant avant de tourner la tête en direction du love hotel.

Il esquissa alors un petit sourire vicieux : « Tu vas venir avec nous…On va te donner une petite leçon…Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça… »

Les yeux de Mizuho s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Après quelques fractions de secondes où elle resta paralysée par la peur, son réflexe de fuite prit enfin le relais et elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, dans le but d'atteindre le centre-ville où s'était réuni toute la population pour la grande fête.

Alors que trois des étudiants lui couraient après, deux autres s'étaient dirigés vers le love hotel dans le but de prendre une chambre.

Mizuho savait que si elle se faisait attraper, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire et ne pourrait même pas compter sur l'aide du personnel de l'hôtel, car dans ce genre d'endroit, il n'y a personne à l'accueil, afin d'y conserver secrète l'identité des couples qui s'y rendent et qui ne sont pas forcément légitimes…

Alors qu'elle avait parcouru une bonne dizaine de mètres, la jeune fille poussa subitement un cri de terreur quand elle se sentit agrippée par la taille et ensuite encerclé par trois paires de bras.

L'étudiant, qui avait eu des vues sur elle depuis la première soirée au bar, et qui semblait être le meneur de son groupe, la maintenait maintenant fermement par derrière, un bras lui entourant la taille et l'autre plaquée contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses cris d'alerte, alors qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille, d'une voix victorieuse : « Je t'ai attrapée… »

* * *

Ikkaku pressait le pas en direction de l'auberge de jeunesse quand, au bout de la rue, il lui sembla voir un petit groupe en train de porter une autre personne qui avait l'air de se débattre.

Le groupe traversait la rue pour se diriger vers le love hotel.

Dans la semi obscurité, le shinigami ne reconnu pas tout de suite Mizuho mais c'est quand ils franchirent le ponton de l'hôtel, qui était éclairé, qu'il s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne emmenée de force.

Ikkaku se mit alors à courir dans la rue la centaine de mètres qui le séparait de l'entrée de l'hôtel et il s'y engouffra rapidement.

Personne dans le hall.

Le shinigami fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'hôtel auparavant et s'étonnait de l'absence de réceptionniste remplacé par des distributeurs…

Sans attendre, il monta ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêta au premier étage pour regarder dans le couloir.

Personne.

Il reprit sa course et c'est au deuxième étage qu'il vit enfin deux types finir de rentrer dans une chambre.

Il ne savait pas si c'était les mêmes personnes qui avaient emmené Mizuho mais dans le doute, il se mit à courir le long du couloir et il enfonça sans attendre la porte qui venait juste de se refermer devant lui.

* * *

Mizuho était transportée comme un sac à patate dans l'escalier et à travers les couloirs, par l'étudiant et un de ses copains,tandis qu'un autre avait déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre et deux autres fermaient la marche.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle fut jetée sans ménagement sur le lit.

Pourtant, la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de s'angoisser et de craindre pour sa sécurité car elle vit alors Ikkaku surgir dans la chambre avec fracas.

Alors qu'elle restait sans voix et sans réaction, les muscles encore contractés par la panique et la peur d'avoir failli être abusée par les cinq étudiants qui n'avaient pas caché leurs intentions depuis qu'ils l'avaient attrapée dans la rue, elle fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés le shinigami qui était maintenant en train de foutre une raclée aux cinq types.

La bagarre, ou plutôt le massacre, ne dura pas longtemps, Ikkaku ayant très facilement le dessus sur les étudiants qui valdinguèrent dans le couloir.

Ceux qui avaient été le moins blessés aidèrent les autres à filer de cet endroit en boitillant dans le couloir, notamment l'étudiant meneur qui avait reçu la correction la plus sévère, Ikkaku l'ayant reconnu très facilement comme étant le type qui n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Mizuho depuis deux jours…

Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient bien partis et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, Ikkaku retourna auprès de Mizuho, dans la chambre.

La lycéenne était en train de se lever du lit et, malgré ses jambes qui avaient du mal à la porter, encore paralysée par la peur, elle s'avança vers le shinigami avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt face à lui.

Ikkaku ne savait pas s'il devait aller vers elle pour la consoler et la prendre dans ses bras car la jeune fille lui avait clairement fait comprendre avant de le quitter qu'elle avait peur de lui et de sa « nature »…

« Merci…Merci de m'avoir secourue… » murmura finalement la lycéenne.

« C'est normal…Depuis le temps que je voulais leur foutre une raclée à ces abrutis…Ca défoule !... » lui répondit Ikkaku en souriant.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'habitude de te battre…Tu…tu es une espèce de soldat, alors ?...Et c'est pour ça que tu as appelé les deux hommes que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure 'capitaine' ?... » rétorqua la lycéenne.

Ikkaku hocha la tête affirmativement.

Puis, il demanda, un peu sur ses gardes : « Tu as encore peur de moi ?... »

Mizuho baissa la tête en faisant la moue : « Tu n'es pas humain…C'est super flippant !...J'ai…J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela est vrai…Pourtant, je les ai bien vus, les monstres…Je ne savais pas que ça existait…Que Vous existiez !… »

« Et ça te fait peur ?... » intervint le chauve en réitérant sa question.

« Tu n'es pas humain… » lui répéta Mizuho en baissant la tête tristement.

Subitement, sans prononcer un seul mot, le shinigami se mit alors à déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Mizuho releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en s'exclamant, les joues rougissantes : « Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Ikkaku lui prit alors la main et la dirigea vers son torse pour la poser contre son cœur.

« Tu entends ?... » demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

La lycéenne hocha affirmativement la tête, embarrassée, les joues maintenant rouges écarlates.

« Je ne suis pas un humain…Enfin, je ne suis plus un humain, c'est vrai !…Mais comme tu peux le constater, nous avons, nous aussi, un cœur et figure-toi que nous pouvons même mourir… » expliqua-t-il.

Puis, il enchaîna : « Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça, finalement…D'ailleurs, quand nous nous sommes embrassés, est-ce que tu pouvais soupçonner que j'étais 'différent' de toi ?... »

« N…Non…Ca faisait comme avec un garçon normal, c'est vrai… » lui répondit Mizuho, les joues rouges et avec un petit sourire en retirant sa main tremblante d'émotion et d'excitation du torse du shinigami.

« Tu vois !... » lui répondit Ikkaku avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Les yeux de Mizuho s'arrêtèrent de fixer ceux d'Ikkaku pour regarder maintenant la cicatrice qu'il portait sur son torse.

Elle demanda, le regard curieux : « Tu te bats souvent ?... »

« Et bien…En fait, on peut dire que la division à laquelle j'appartiens est la plus bagarreuse…Quant à cette cicatrice, c'est à notre cher Ichigo que je la dois… » se mit-il à dire avec un petit sourire.

« Ichigo ?...Ichigo Kurosaki, le copain de classe de mon frère ?... » interrogea Mizuho.

« Ouaip ! » s'exclama Ikkaku, les mains sur les hanches et le torse bombé, fier de lui.

« Hum…C'est vrai que je l'ai vu combattre les monstres lui aussi, tout à l'heure…Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?...Vous êtes amis, pourtant, non ?... » demanda la lycéenne, curieuse.

« Oh ça, c'est une longue histoire…Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes amis maintenant…Et je te rassure encore une fois, nous ne voulons aucun mal aux humains…Bien au contraire, nous sommes là pour vous protéger !… » expliqua le shinigami.

« Comme tu viens de m'aider à l'instant ? » murmura Mizuho en fixant des yeux la porte d'entrée de la chambre qui était encore ouverte sur le couloir.

Ikkaku, en se grattant le derrière de la tête, l'air embarrassé : « Euh non…Là, c'est différent…Je suis venue à ton secours parce que je t'ai vue entrer de force dans cet hôtel avec ces cinq abrutis… »

« Tu étais là par hasard, alors ? » demanda Mizuho.

« Euh…Pas vraiment…Je voulais te voir pour éclaircir le malentendu entre nous avant que je ne reparte à la Soul Society…Ta copine m'a dit que tu étais rentrée te coucher à l'auberge de jeunesse… » expliqua Ikkaku, les joues maintenant légèrement rouges.

Le visage de la lycéenne se radoucit et elle esquissa un petit sourire.

Encouragé, le shinigami enchaîna : « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais plus en colère contre moi et que surtout, tu ne me prenais plus pour un monstre… »

Puis, devant le silence de la jeune fille, il se mit à sourire timidement et se dirigea vers la porte en reboutonnant sa chemise, avant de se retourner et de murmurer : « Je pense que ce n'est plus le cas alors je peux repartir chez moi l'esprit tranquille… »

Le shinigami allait passer la porte quand Mizuho se précipita vers lui, lui barrant l'accès de la sortie avec son bras.

« Attends !...Ne pars pas tout de suite ! Laisse-moi au moins te remercier !...Ces…Ces imbéciles ont payé cette chambre !...Ca serait bête de ne pas en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? » s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges et le regard déterminé…

* * *

**FIN DU 16EME CHAPITRE**


	17. Découvertes

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année 2009 !**_

_**J'ai hésité à classer ce chapitre en « lemon » parce qu'il n'y a pas de pénétration et comme dirait Bill Clinton : pas de pénétration = pas de rapports sexuels…Enfin bon, je vous préviens quand même que ça parle tout de même de sexe !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : DECOUVERTES**

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil de surprise puis il tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction du lit.

Face à son silence, Mizuho enchaîna d'une traite, l'air embarrassée : « Euh…Je…Je ne veux pas te forcer, évidemment !...Et je comprendrais que, vu les circonstances, tu refuses de rester un moment avec moi…Mais…Mais il fallait que je te le demande… Pour ne pas avoir de regrets quand tu seras parti… ».

Les yeux d'Ikkaku passèrent alors du lit à Mizuho puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il lui répondit avec un grand sourire : « C'est demandé si gentiment…Je ne peux pas refuser…»

Le visage de la lycéenne s'illumina alors et elle se mit à trépigner sur place : « Kyah !...Oh merci, Darling !...C'est trop génial ! Je vais pou… »

Ikkaku coupa Mizuho dans sa phrase en l'attrapant brutalement par la taille pour lui faire cesser ses petites gesticulations de joie et en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes sans ménagement.

Après un instant de surprise où la jeune fille resta sans réaction, elle reprit ensuite ses esprits et répondit au baiser fougueux du chauve en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Mizuho sauta dans les bras du shinigami en s'agrippant autour de son cou et en enroulant ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

Ikkaku maintenait la jeune fille d'une main et claqua la porte de l'autre pour la refermer derrière eux alors qu'il la portait maintenant vers le lit.

Une fois arrivés au-dessus du lit, Mizuho relâcha son emprise et se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le matelas.

Ikkaku vint la rejoindre en s'allongeant sur elle.

Tandis qu'il commençait à l'embrasser, appuyé sur un coude, son autre main passa sous le chemisier de la jeune fille.

Sentant que les choses allaient maintenant devenir sérieuses, Mizuho fut prise d'un instant de panique.

« At…Attends…Je voudrais prendre une douche avant… » murmura-t-elle timidement entre deux baisers, attrapant la main baladeuse du shinigami pour la ressortir de son chemisier.

Ikkaku se mit à grogner, frustré.

Néanmoins, il s'écarta d'elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

La lycéenne se leva ensuite en vitesse du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte à clé derrière elle et se mit à soupirer, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle retira ensuite fébrilement ses vêtements et commença à faire couler l'eau de la douche.

Pendant ce temps là, Ikkaku se redressa sur le lit et observa autour de lui la chambre et son mobilier.

Il remarqua le cendrier rempli de préservatifs aux emballages colorés sur la table de nuit et fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue, dubitatif.

Il tendit ensuite la main pour en attraper un et commença à en déchirer l'emballage.

Quand il tira sur le bout du préservatif et le fit dérouler pour arriver à sa forme allongée, Ikkaku comprit immédiatement à quoi pouvait servir cet étrange objet et il esquissa un petit sourire embarrassé…

Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction de la porte de la salle de bain quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau de la douche s'arrêter de couler.

* * *

Mizuho était maintenant en train de s'essuyer.

Elle hésitait entre remettre ses vêtements ou enfiler le peignoir en éponge fournit par l'hôtel.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle opta finalement pour le peignoir, en remettant juste sur elle sa culotte et son soutien-gorge.

La jeune fille passa ensuite la main sur le miroir pour en enlever la buée et se regarda dans la glace.

Après s'être souri à elle-même, elle retira le nœud de sa queue de cheval et laissa retomber nonchalamment ses cheveux longs sur ses épaules.

Elle se lava ensuite les dents, puis, une fois prête, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace en s'encourageant mentalement.

Enfin, la jeune fille respira profondément deux ou trois fois, puis elle clencha la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

Ikkaku se leva du lit quand il vit apparaître la lycéenne en peignoir sur le pas de la porte.

Après lui avoir fait un petit sourire gêné, Mizuho se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le chauve, intrigué.

« J'éteins la lumière… » lui répondit la jeune fille en joignant le geste à la parole.

La pièce était maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Mais on ne voit plus rien, là ! » s'écria le shinigami.

« Oui, c'est le but… » enchaîna Mizuho sur un ton ironique, tout en s'avançant à tâtons jusqu'au bord du lit.

Puis la jeune fille se mit à glapir quand elle sentit la main d'Ikkaku lui empoigner la taille pour la tirer vers lui et la faire basculer sur le matelas.

La jeune fille était maintenant sur le dos et elle sentit le shinigami se positionner au-dessus d'elle et lui murmurer d'une voix calme qui se voulait rassurante : « Pourquoi veux-tu fermer la lumière ?...Je ne te pensais pas aussi timide… »

« J'suis pas timide, tu le sais bien !...Mais ça me gêne un peu que tu me vois toute nue, c'est tout !… » rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Bah !...Tu n'as pas à être gênée !...J'en ai vu plein, des choses horribles dans ma vie ! Alors une de plus ou de moins !... » se mit à rire le shinigami.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Mizuho, vexée.

Puis elle se mit à frissonner quand les mains d'Ikkaku commencèrent à la tâtonner pour enfin prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Je plaisante, voyons !...Mais tu vois…J'aurai pensé que, vu ton comportement habituel envers moi, tu m'aurais plutôt sauté dessus et que tu m'aurais même violé sur place… » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Mizuho se mit à déglutir sa salive dans sa gorge, sans prononcer un mot, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui vais prendre les choses en main… » enchaîna le shinigami d'une voix rauque.

A ces paroles, la lycéenne sentit une vague d'excitation la parcourir, notamment au niveau du bas-ventre.

Elle accueilli en gémissant le baiser que lui donna maintenant Ikkaku tandis que celui-ci en profitait pour dénouer la ceinture du peignoir qu'elle portait.

Puis le shinigami s'interrompu.

« Tu sais, ça serait vraiment mieux si je pouvais te voir…Sincèrement… » redemanda-t-il calmement.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis elle murmura : « Tu peux allumer la lumière de la salle de bain et laisser la porte ouverte, alors !…Comme ça, ça sera un bon compromis, non ?... »

Sans attendre, Ikkaku se leva du lit et se dirigea prudemment, à cause de l'obscurité, jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

Une fois la lumière allumée et la porte ouverte, il retourna vers le lit où il pouvait enfin voir s'y dessiner le corps allongé de Mizuho.

La jeune fille avait la tête tournée dans sa direction et le regardait s'approcher vers elle avec une expression du visage pas trop rassurée.

Ikkaku se mit à rire devant la tête de Mizuho, afin de détendre l'atmosphère : « Franchement, je ne te comprends pas !...Ton comportement est vraiment étonnant !...Tu n'arrêtes pas d'alterner le chaud et le froid avec moi !...Je te fais encore peur, c'est ça ?... »

La lycéenne baissa la tête et marmonna d'une petite voix : « Je…Je suis un peu stressée… »

Ikkaku s'assit sur le bord du lit et fronça les sourcils : « C'est pourtant toi qui a voulu tout ça !...Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le moi maintenant !…Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer mais à un moment donné, il me sera vraiment impossible de m'arrêter... »

Mizuho se redressa et vint s'asseoir à côté du shinigami en lui prenant le bras puis elle s'exclama : « Non non ! J'en ai vraiment envie ! Ne crois pas le contraire, Darling !...J'ai juste peur d'avoir…euh…d'avoir mal !... »

Ikkaku tourna la tête vers elle en haussant un sourcil, perplexe : « Pourquoi veux-tu que je te fasses mal ? C'est pas vraiment le but, non ?... »

Mizuho fit la moue et prit une petite voix embarrassée : « Mais la première fois, pour une fille, ça peut être un peu douloureux parce qu'il faut…euh…Il faut forcer le…hum…le passage… »

« Ah !...Euh…Ok !... » s'exclama Ikkaku en rougissant légèrement, comprenant maintenant les 'réticences' de la jeune fille.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens pendant quelques secondes.

Mizuho savait qu'elle devait mettre fin à ce malaise qui était en train de s'installer sournoisement dans la chambre.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle se leva alors du lit et se plaça face à Ikkaku.

Puis, d'un geste, elle retira entièrement son peignoir, qui avait déjà été entrouvert sur le devant par le chauve quelques minutes auparavant, et le jeta sur le sol.

Le shinigami la regardait en sous-vêtements sans rien dire, ses yeux scrutant avec détail le corps féminin face à lui pour arriver jusqu'au visage de la lycéenne qui était en train de lui faire un petit sourire gêné mais qui, cependant, le fixait d'une manière déterminée.

« Comment tu me trouves ?... » demanda finalement Mizuho, en continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec les joues rougissantes.

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement face à cette question puis il esquissa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant : « Euh…Je…Je te trouve…bien…oui, Je te trouve bien… »

La réponse parut ne pas trop satisfaire la jeune fille qui fit une moue de mécontentement.

« C'est tout ?...Tu me trouves 'bien', seulement ?... » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Ikkaku fit la grimace, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre face à ce questionnaire et cette logique typiquement féminins totalement inconnus pour lui.

« Euh…Je trouve que tu es une jolie fille… » lui répondit-il alors, essayant de la rassurer et espérant que cette réponse allait la satisfaire et qu'elle allait arrêter ses questions.

Mizuho plissa les yeux suspectement quelques secondes puis elle esquissa enfin un petit sourire.

Ikkaku écarquilla ensuite les yeux et sa respiration se mit à s'accélérer quand il vit alors la jeune fille en train de dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le laisser tomber à ses pieds.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle le fixa de nouveau droit dans les yeux et lui redemanda, la voix un ton légèrement plus grave et sensuel que d'habitude : « Et là ?...Comment tu me trouves ?... »

Après que les yeux grands ouverts du shinigami passèrent des seins de la jeune fille jusqu'à son visage, il se leva subitement pour l'attraper par la taille et la faire basculer et l'allonger sur le lit alors qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Ikkaku, qui était encore debout face au matelas, déboutonna ensuite nerveusement sa chemise et la retira d'un geste énergique pour la lancer par terre sous le regard maintenant amusé de Mizuho.

Puis il vint s'allonger sur elle en collant son torse contre sa poitrine tout en lui donnant un baiser profond.

« Est-ce que ma 'réponse' te convient ?... » demanda-t-il ensuite en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Mizuho murmura un petit oui avant qu'Ikkaku ne commence à l'embrasser dans le cou.

La jeune fille se mit à gémir de plaisir en sentant la langue et les dents du chauve titiller son mamelon gauche tandis qu'il lui peloter l'autre sein avec sa main.

Quand il revint à sa bouche, elle l'entoura alors de ses bras et promena ses mains tout le long du dos du jeune homme pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses, encore habillées de son pantalon.

Mizuho tenta de glisser ses doigts entre le tissu et la peau mais la ceinture lui empêchait une quelconque exploration.

Ikkaku se mit à grogner de plaisir en constatant l'audace de la jeune fille puis il se redressa et la fixa avec un grand sourire.

« Tu veux que j'enlève ça, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'il était descendu du lit et qu'il commençait déjà à défaire sa ceinture.

Mizuho hocha affirmativement la tête, allongée sur le dos et appuyée sur ses coudes, tout en ayant les yeux fixés sur la braguette du pantalon d'Ikkaku qu'il était maintenant en train d'enlever.

Le shinigami avait bien remarqué le regard curieux et presque subjugué de Mizuho posé sur lui alors qu'il était maintenant en sous-vêtements.

« Ca aussi, tu veux que je l'enlève ?... » demanda-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire, sûr de lui et de sa virilité, en mettant ses doigts contre l'élastique du slip noir qu'il portait pour commencer à l'abaisser.

Instinctivement, Mizuho se masqua les yeux d'une main, les joues rougissantes.

Elle avait beau avoir envie de faire l'amour avec Ikkaku, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte à la vue du sexe en érection du jeune homme qu'elle avait devinée en ayant senti la bosse quand il était allongé sur elle quelques secondes auparavant.

En effet, Mizuho avait bien déjà vu quelques sexes masculins en vrai, celui de son frère notamment, mais c'était quand celui-ci était encore enfant et elle savait parfaitement que ce qui allait surgir là, devant ses yeux, n'aurait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Ikkaku se mit à rire devant l'embarras de la lycéenne.

« Ca y est, tu refais ta timide !... » s'exclama-t-il en grimpant sur le lit, une fois nu, et en se positionnant à quatre pattes au-dessus de Mizuho, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

La jeune fille retira sa main de ses yeux et fixa le shinigami avec un regard plein d'émotion et d'appréhension.

Elle reprit sa position allongée, en relaissant tomber le haut de son corps sur le matelas, toujours dominée par Ikkaku, positionné juste au dessus d'elle, ses bras musclés tendus s'appuyant de chaque côté de sa tête.

Mizuho n'osait pas regarder autre chose que le visage du shinigami.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle sentait son cœur battre à grandes pulsations dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête.

Elle savait maintenant que la seule barrière matérielle qui l'empêchait encore de ne faire qu'un avec Ikkaku était la petite culotte qu'elle portait toujours sur elle.

Le shinigami se mit à lui sourire à pleines dents et grogna d'une voix rauque : « J'ai bien aimé tes petites mains baladeuses tout à l'heure…Pourquoi tu ne recommencerais pas ?... »

Mizuho s'exécuta et commença à promener ses mains le long des bras du jeune homme, tendus et appuyés sur le matelas.

« Non…Pas là…Attends, je vais te guider… » grogna le shinigami en se basculant sur le côté pour s'allonger sur la gauche de Mizuho.

Ikkaku prit ensuite la main de la jeune fille, et tout en l'embrassant, il la fit doucement glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

Mizuho arrêta alors la progression en marquant une résistance.

Ikkaku cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda, dépité et frustré : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?... »

« Je…Je sais ce que tu veux me faire toucher…Mais je… » bégaya la jeune fille, embarrassée.

« Ca ne va pas te mordre, je te rassure !...Et puis tu me ferais vraiment très plaisir si tu me touchais à cet endroit là, vraiment !…» l'interrompit doucement Ikkaku, toujours en tenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, en entrecroisant maintenant ses doigts dans les siens.

Mizuho resta quelques secondes silencieuse, à fixer les yeux du chauve puis elle poussa un petit soupir à mi-chemin entre la résignation et l'excitation.

Tout en le regardant intensément, elle continua alors à descendre avec sa main, maintenant sans l'aide d'Ikkaku, pour enfin effleurer son sexe.

Ikkaku ferma alors les yeux un instant et poussa un grognement de plaisir à ce contact furtif.

Encouragée et excitée par la réaction qu'elle causait sur le shinigami, Mizuho enroula alors de ses doigts le membre durcit d'excitation et amorça un léger coulissage de bas en haut.

Finalement, ce premier contact n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'elle l'aurait cru et elle était même un peu surprise par la douceur de la peau à cet endroit là.

« C'est gros... » murmura-t-elle spontanément dans un souffle ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux à Ikkaku qui était maintenant en train de rire.

« Tu trouves ?...Pourtant, je suis plutôt dans la normale… » lui répondit le shinigami, tout de même très flatté par la réflexion de la lycéenne.

« Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, alors tu sais… » murmura Mizuho, avec un petit sourire, en regardant Ikkaku avec des yeux mi-clos, maintenant parfaitement détendue après avoir 'apprivoisé la bête'.

Le chauve lui rendit son sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ensuite, il lui prit la main afin qu'elle cesse sa caresse, en grognant : « Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… »

La lycéenne laissa échapper un petit rire de satisfaction avant qu'Ikkaku ne l'embrasse de nouveau tout en lui caressant la cuisse droite pour remonter jusqu'à sa taille.

« Viens sur moi… » murmura Mizuho, les yeux toujours mi-clos.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

Il attrapa la culotte de Mizuho des deux côtés de ses hanches et commença à la faire descendre le long de ses cuisses.

Une fois la culotte arrivée aux pieds de Mizuho, Ikkaku la retira et la jeta par terre pour se coucher sur la lycéenne et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Celle-ci écarta alors ses cuisses.

Elle pouvait sentir le membre dur frotter contre son propre sexe et commença à onduler ses hanches, ce qui décupla encore plus son excitation, qu'elle manifesta en poussant des petits gémissements de plaisir accompagnés des propres grognements de satisfaction du shinigami tandis qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Pourtant, malgré l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait, Mizuho eu soudainement un éclair de lucidité.

Elle s'écria alors : «Darling ! Faut que tu mettes un préservatif ! »

Ikkaku stoppa toute action et se mit à jurer : « Ah oui, c'est vrai, putain !... »

Il se redressa et tendit la main jusqu'à la table de nuit pour attraper l'un des préservatifs disposés dans le cendrier.

Après avoir déchiré l'emballage il tendit ensuite l'anneau de plastique à Mizuho en s'allongeant sur le flanc et en grognant : « Mets-le moi… »

« Mais…Je l'ai jamais fait !...Je… » bredouilla la jeune fille.

« Moi non plus, je l'ai jamais fait ! » l'interrompit Ikkaku, légèrement énervé et frustré d'avoir été arrêté dans son action quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Tu…Tu l'as jamais fait quoi ?...Mettre une capote ou…ou faire l'amour ?... » demanda Mizuho d'une petite voix hésitante.

« Euh…je…Euh…hum…Euh…les deux… » lui répondit à voix basse Ikkaku, sur un ton presque inaudible, en prenant un air embarrassé et en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

Mizuho se redressa alors et attrapa le visage du shinigami entre ses mains pour l'embrasser goulûment avec la langue.

«Kyah ! Darling ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !...Alors tu as décidé de m'offrir ta première fois !...C'est trop romantique et c'est vraiment un honneur pour moi !...Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te décevoir ! » s'écria ensuite la jeune fille en caressant maintenant le crâne chauve du shinigami d'une manière affectueuse.

« Euh…Je… » bredouilla Ikkaku, décontenancé par la réaction cyclothymique de la lycéenne.

« Comme tu avais l'air si sûr de toi jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que tu t'y connaissais !...Mais tu vois, ça me fait encore plus plaisir que tu sois puceau !...Car ça veut dire qu'on va découvrir ensemble les joies du sexe et que tu seras pour toujours ma première fois comme moi, je serai toujours la tienne ! C'est pas génial, ça ? » s'exclama ensuite Mizuho, folle de joie et trépignant sur place.

Sans attendre de réactions ou de réponses de la part du shinigami, Mizuho lui arracha alors violemment des mains le préservatif et fixa le petit bout de plastique pendant quelques instants, l'air très concentré.

« On nous a apprit à en enfiler sur des bananes au cours d'éducation sexuelle… » murmura-t-elle, en prenant un regard déterminé.

Après avoir fait un petit clin d'œil coquin à un Ikkaku décontenancé et mal à l'aise, Mizuho dirigea ensuite sa main, toujours sans regarder, vers le sexe du shinigami.

Elle s'exclama alors soudainement en grimaçant, face à Ikkaku qui la regardait maintenant d'un air tout dépité : « Darling ! Mais euh…C'est…C'est en train de ramollir !... »

* * *

**FIN DU 17EME CHAPITRE**

_**Et c'est face à ce suspens insoutenable que je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! lol**_

_**Elodie**_


	18. Feux d'artifice

_**Heu…Cette fois-ci, ce chapitre est bien classé LEMON, y'a pas de doutes !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : FEUX D'ARTIFICE**

Mizuho était en train de fixer Ikkaku avec un air atterré.

Le chauve fronça alors les sourcils et s'énerva en pestant sur elle : « C'est de ta faute !...Tu me traites de puceau et tu es trop autoritaire et exaltée ! Ca me coupe tous mes moyens ! »

La lycéenne écarquilla les yeux de surprise face au ton agressif du shinigami puis elle baissa la tête tristement, en signe de repentance.

« Je suis désolée, Darling… » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais tu sais, je suis tellement contente de ne pas être la seule novice dans ce domaine !…C'est moins stressant car on aura tous les deux droit à l'erreur…Tu comprends ?... » tenta-t-elle de se justifier, d'une petite voix triste et suppliante.

En voyant que les excuses de Mizuho étaient sincères, le visage d'Ikkaku se radoucit.

En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment énervé contre la jeune fille et c'était plutôt à lui-même qu'il en voulait, en constatant que sa virilité n'était pas aussi fiable et contrôlable que ça !

« Oui, je comprends… » finit-il par lui répondre, dans un soupir, avant d'enchaîner : « Pour tout te dire, je trouvais ça assez excitant quand tu étais hésitante et timide…Alors si tu veux qu'on y arrive, il faut que tu me laisses faire et que, surtout, tu évites de me donner des ordres et de me traiter comme un objet…C'est moi l'homme après tout !... ».

Mizuho esquissa un petit sourire.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire…J'ai t'ai perturbé avec mes questions et mon attitude…Je ne suis qu'une idiote !...Pardonne-moi, Darling…Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… » murmura-t-elle d'une manière à attendrir le shinigami.

Ikkaku lui rendit son sourire puis il lui attrapa l'épaule pour la renverser sur le matelas et ensuite s'allonger sur elle.

« Alors commence par m'embrasser… » grogna-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tandis qu'il était couché sur elle, Mizuho en profita pour promener de nouveau ses mains sur le dos musclé du shinigami et arriva enfin à ses fesses qu'elle empoigna et pelota à pleines mains.

« Ca y est…Je sens que ça revient… » souffla Ikkaku, en faisant allusion à son érection, dans l'oreille de la lycéenne qui se mit à soupirer de satisfaction tandis que le shinigami était maintenant en train de lui embrasser les seins ainsi que le ventre.

« Je voudrais te sentir en moi… » se mit alors à gémir Mizuho, les yeux fermés en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ikkaku releva la tête vers elle et voyant le visage de la lycéenne qui affichait une expression entre l'excitation et l'impatience, il se redressa et attrapa fébrilement le préservatif qu'avait failli lui enfiler Mizuho quelques instants plus tôt pour le mettre enfin lui-même, ce qu'il arriva assez facilement.

Le chauve écarta ensuite les cuisses de la lycéenne, qui avait rouvert les yeux et le regardait avec plein d'excitation et de désir.

Il se plaça à l'entrée du sexe de la jeune fille qui se mit à gémir de plus belle quand elle sentit le gland du shinigami effleurer son clitoris.

Puis, voyant qu'Ikkaku hésitait un peu et avait du mal à 'trouver l'entrée', Mizuho décida de le guider elle-même en prenant sa verge dans sa main.

Après une légère résistance, due au réflexe naturel de contraction des muscles de la jeune fille - à cause du stress et de la peur provoqués par cette 'première fois' - Ikkaku arriva finalement à s'enfoncer en elle, non sans avoir poussé un râle de plaisir, causé par ce premier passage étroit, chaud et humide à la fois.

Mizuho, quant à elle, ressentit une légère douleur, au moment où Ikkaku la pénétra, mais celle-ci laissa cependant très vite la place à une onde de plaisir qui se propagea dans tout son bas-ventre.

Toujours en elle, Ikkaku s'allongea sur la lycéenne, sans oser commencer à bouger, voulant prolonger au maximum les sensations qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

« Ca va ?...Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?... » demanda-t-il, les lèvres collées contre l'oreille de Mizuho et le nez plongés dans ses cheveux.

« Non…Ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es enfin en moi…J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps…» lui répondit la lycéenne en poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction.

« Et alors ?…Et-ce que c'est comme tu te l'imaginais ?… » lui demanda Ikkaku, avec un petit sourire hésitant, espérant ne pas avoir déçu la jeune fille.

« C'est encore mieux que ça !…Je me sens totalement remplie et comblée…Je voudrais qu'on reste ainsi pour toujours… » murmura Mizuho, les yeux à demi clos.

Ikkaku se mit à lui sourire et l'embrassa avant de commencer à faire de lents vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de la lycéenne qui se mit à gémir de plaisir se cramponnant aux épaules du shinigami.

« Ca te plait ?… » grogna-t-il, les yeux lui aussi à demi-fermés, fixés sur le visage de la jeune fille afin de scruter chacune de ses réactions.

« C'est trop bon, Darling !…T'es le meilleur, je le savais !… » s'écria Mizuho dans un râle profond qui excita encore plus le shinigami et l'incita à augmenter la cadence du mouvement et l'intensité de la pénétration.

La lycéenne avait maintenant fermé les yeux et balancé sa tête en arrière. Elle accompagnait chaque mouvement du shinigami en balançant elle aussi son bassin tout en lui agrippant les fesses pour l'inciter à la pénétrer encore plus profondément.

Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, Mizuho rouvrit les yeux, étonnée.

Ikkaku s'était arrêté de bouger et était en train de la regarder, essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… » demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

« Faut que je m'arrête sinon je vais jouir tout de suite… » grogna Ikkaku en essuyant la sueur qui coulait maintenant sur son front.

Mizuho esquissa un petit sourire et passa affectueusement sa main sur le crâne lisse du shinigami.

« On peut changer de position, si tu veux ?… » murmura-t-elle.

« Bonne idée !» lui répondit dans un souffle Ikkaku avant que la lycéenne ne le pousse d'entre ses cuisses pour le basculer à ses côtés sur le matelas.

Une fois allongé sur le dos, le shinigami vit alors Mizuho se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

La jeune fille lui attrapa rapidement son sexe durcit et humide et l'introduit cette fois-ci assez facilement en elle.

Alors qu'elle commençait à onduler du bassin, elle se pencha sur lui afin de lui embrasser le torse pour ensuite remonter sur son cou et le lobe de son oreille gauche.

Ikkaku lui attrapa alors les cheveux par derrière et la força à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'eut pas de mal à introduire sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille et à commencer à jouer brutalement avec la sienne tout en grognant de plaisir.

Ce fut à son tour de promener ses mains le long du dos de la lycéenne pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il commença à empoigner et pétrir avec force.

« Tu les aimes, mes fesses ?… » demanda Mizuho entre deux baisers, d'une voix sensuelle.

« Oui…Mais y'a pas que ça que j'aime chez toi… »grogna Ikkaku, les yeux toujours mi-clos.

Mizuho se redressa, en prenant la pose, relevant ses bras afin de maintenir ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête pour dégager son cou et en cambrant ses reins pour faire ressortir au maximum sa poitrine qu'elle savait moins généreuse que celle d'autres filles que connaissait le shinigami…

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre chez moi, alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin, tout en continuant d'onduler légèrement les hanches d'une manière séductrice.

Ikkaku commença à lui caresser les cuisses pour ensuite lui maintenir les hanches.

« Tout…J'aime tout chez toi…» lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire à pleines dents, comblée par cette réponse, et elle se laissa retomber sur le shinigami pour l'embrasser goulûment avant de lui prendre le crâne entre ses deux mains et lui embrasser tendrement le front.

« Moi aussi, j'aime tout chez toi…» murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants d'émotion, tout en lui caressant la tête.

Ensuite, Mizuho recommença à onduler avec ses hanches, se redressant peu à peu.

Elle fit aussi quelques vas et viens en soulevant ses fesses mais s'arrêta assez rapidement, peu habituée à faire des efforts de ce côté-là et commençant à sentir des douleurs musculaires dans ses cuisses.

« Tu t'arrêtes ?... » demanda Ikkaku, en voyant la jeune fille essoufflée.

« Oui…J'ai mal aux cuisses !...On a raison de comparer le fait de faire l'amour avec de la gymnastique !...C'est difficile ! » se mit à geindre la lycéenne.

« Hé hé hé ! Mademoiselle en a marre !...Allez, relève un peu les fesses, je vais prendre le relais…Moi, j'ai de l'endurance à revendre, ne t'inquiète pas ! » se mit à rire Ikkaku avant de la tenir par les fesses et de commencer à la pénétrer.

Mizuho s'était rangée aux directives d'Ikkaku, légèrement excitée de se faire guider ainsi, elle qui avait plus l'habitude de dominer son entourage et de donner des ordres plutôt que d'obéir…

En s'étant positionnée à califourchon au-dessus d'Ikkaku, sans pour autant s'être assise carrément sur lui, cela permettait au shinigami une bonne amplitude dans ses mouvements et il pouvait ainsi augmenter l'intensité de ses coups de plus en plus violent et profonds.

Même si elle se doutait qu'obtenir un orgasme de cette manière était plutôt utopique lors d'une première fois, Mizuho ne pensait pourtant pas qu'elle pourrait ressentir autant de sensations à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre.

Ne voulant pas qu'Ikkaku jouisse trop vite, elle décida de calmer le jeu et posa ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'aimes pas ?... » demanda-t-il, surprit.

« Oh si si ! J'adore ça, Darling !...Mais je voudrais changer de position… » lui répondit Mizuho avec un petit sourire.

« Comme tu veux !... » lui répondit Ikkaku, lui aussi curieux d'explorer d'autres sensations, tandis que la jeune fille s'allongeait maintenant sur le dos, à côté de lui.

« Darling…J'aimerais que tu viennes dans mes bras… » demanda Mizuho, en tendant ses bras d'un air suppliant.

Le shinigami lui fit un petit sourire et s'exécuta.

Puis il se mit à grimacer quand il sentit la lycéenne qui l'entourait de ses bras, le nez contre son épaule, et qui commençait à le serrer de plus en plus fort.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu veux m'étouffer ou quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de Mizuho.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la jeune fille était en train de pleurer.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Pourquoi tu pleures ?... » demanda-t-il, déstabilisé par l'attitude de la lycéenne.

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste un petit coup de blues… » lui répondit Mizuho en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main tout en reniflant fortement.

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé.

Il ne comprenait pas trop comment, une minutes plus tôt, il avait cette fille à califourchon sur lui au bord de la jouissance et maintenant, elle était en larmes…

« Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive…Ne me dis pas que c'est rien puisque tu es en train de pleurer !... » lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder.

Mizuho renifla une nouvelle fois puis murmura, le visage triste : « C'est que…Je viens de réaliser qu'après cette nuit, je ne te reverrais plus jamais…Ca me fait mal… »

Ikkaku haussa les sourcils de surprise puis son visage se radoucit : « Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on ne se revoit plus jamais ?... »

« Mais…Mais tu dois repartir ce soir à ta soul machin-chose…Et puis y'a tellement de trucs qui nous sépare !...Pour commencer, t'es pas humain !… » lui répondit Mizuho en faisant une petite moue désespérée.

Ikkaku se mit à soupirer en la regardant tristement puis il lui fit un petit sourire en murmurant : « Mais ça, tu le savais déjà avant de me demander de rester avec toi dans cette chambre, non ?... »

Mizuho hocha affirmativement la tête, en faisant la moue, comme une enfant.

« Allez, t'en fais pas…J'ai jamais dit qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais !...On a le droit d'avoir régulièrement des permissions et puis notre pote Ichigo habite dans le même quartier que toi, donc, forcément, ça nous donne des raisons de plus pour venir dans votre secteur ! » enchaîna le shinigami en lui faisant un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

Les yeux de Mizuho s'illuminèrent.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'on pourra se revoir ?...C'est vrai ?...Tu veux bien ?... » lui demanda-t-elle, le visage rempli d'espoir.

« Bah oui, évidemment !...Si tu m'étais si indifférente que ça, je ne serais pas là avec toi ce soir ! Je serais plutôt avec mes amis en centre-ville, je te signale ! » lui répondit le chauve en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mizuho lui fit un grand sourire à pleines dents.

« Oh Darling ! Je suis si heureuse, si tu savais ! » se mit-elle à soupirer en se serrant un peu plus dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Mizuho repoussa ensuite Ikkaku en plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

« Tu peux te redresser un peu ?… » lui murmura-t-elle tandis que le shinigami s'exécuta et se retrouva assis sur les genoux alors que Mizuho était toujours allongée et avait maintenant écarté ses cuisses.

« Je voudrais que tu me prennes comme ça, maintenant… » souffla-t-elle, avec un petit sourire coquin, son chagrin totalement dissipé.

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil perplexe et se mit à rire : « Dis-donc, tu en connais des positions, toi !...Je croyais que tu étais vierge ! »

« Des copines m'ont raconté comment faire… » lui répondit la jeune fille, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux de surprise et murmura : « Et toi, est-ce que tu vas leur raconter tous les détails de ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?... »

« Ah non alors !...J'aurai trop peur qu'elle essayent de te mettre le grappin dessus ! On ne sait jamais ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, dans un cri du cœur.

Ikkaku se mit à rire.

Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, il entra en elle.

Lui maintenant d'abord les deux genoux écartés, il les resserra ensuite pour les ramener contre la poitrine de Mizuho, tout en continuant de la pénétrer, encouragé par les petits gémissement de plaisir de la jeune fille.

« C'est trop bon… » murmura Mizuho entre deux souffles.

« Je voudrais te faire prendre ton pied… » grogna Ikkaku, concentré, la respiration saccadée.

« Je connais un moyen rapide et efficace…Si tu veux que je te montre… » lui répondit la lycéenne, elle aussi essoufflée, tandis qu'il continuait à s'activer en elle.

« Evidemment ! Montre-moi ! » lui répondit Ikkaku.

Mizuho attrapa alors les mains du shinigami qui étaient en train de lui maintenir les genoux joints l'un contre l'autre, et d'un geste, elle écarta les cuisses.

« Caresse-moi ici… » lui murmura-t-elle en lui montrant son clitoris en se caressant elle-même pour lui indiquer la façon de faire.

Ikkaku ne se fit pas prier et commença ses mouvements avec ses doigts tandis que sa verge était toujours à l'intérieur de Mizuho.

Le jeune homme observait les réactions de la lycéenne qui avait maintenant fermé les yeux et respirait par saccades tandis qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses du shinigami.

Au bout de quelques instants, Ikkaku commença à se rendre compte que la jeune fille était au bord de la jouissance à la façon qu'elle avait de serrer et desserrer ses doigts sur ses cuisses ainsi que par les expressions de satisfaction de son visage.

Tout à coup, Mizuho se mit pousser des petits cris étouffés de plaisir, contractant en même temps son vagin qui emprisonnait toujours le sexe du chauve qui se durcit un peu plus, excité par la vue de la jeune fille en pleine extase.

Après quelques petites secondes, Mizuho attrapa la main du shinigami, pour qu'il arrête de la caresser, puis elle lui souffla dans un râle profond : « Vas-y…Pilonne-moi bien maintenant ! c'est à toi de prendre ton pied !... »

Le shinigami ne se fit pas prier, excité par les paroles audacieuses de la lycéenne, et amorça des vas-et-viens rapides et profonds, s'appuyant sur les genoux toujours écartés de la jeune fille.

« Dis mon nom !… » grogna-t-il, en augmentant de plus en plus fort la cadence, au bord de la jouissance.

Mizuho se mit à gémir.

« Allez !...Dis mon nom !… » s'impatienta-t-il, l'air concentré et les yeux fermés.

« Darling… » se mit à murmurer Mizuho, les yeux mi-clos, et le souffle à demi coupé, le corps secoué par la violence des coups du shinigami à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Non !…Dis mon nom ! » s'énerva Ikkaku, au bord de l'explosion.

La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire, comprenant ce que voulait le shinigami.

« Ikkaku… » se mit-elle alors à gémir.

Ca en était trop pour le jeune homme.

D'entendre son nom prononcé de cette manière, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et explosa à l'intérieur de Mizuho en poussant de profonds râles de plaisir.

La lycéenne poussa également des petits gémissements, excitée par la réaction du chauve et heureuse d'avoir ainsi réussi à le combler.

Essoufflé, Ikkaku se laissa ensuite tomber sur elle tandis qu'elle l'entourait maintenant de ses bras en respirant profondément.

« Merci…Merci Mizuho… » finit-il par lui souffler dans l'oreille après quelques instants à tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en réalisant subitement qu'en fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu le shinigami l'appeler par son prénom elle non plus depuis qu'elle le connaissait…

« C'est moi qui te remercie…Je te remercie d'avoir accepté mon marché il y a deux jours et d'avoir bien voulu me donner la chance de t'embrasser… » lui répondit-elle, le regard apaisé avec un grand sourire.

Ikkaku lui rendit son sourire et se sépara d'elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Toujours essoufflé, il était en train de fixer le plafond durant quelques instants quand un bruit de pétarade résonna au loin, dans la rue.

Mizuho tendit le bras pour ouvrir le rideau fermé de la fenêtre qui juxtaposait le lit, afin de voir ce qui se passait.

C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent les feux d'artifice, tirés du centre-ville, dans le ciel.

La lycéenne était en train de les regarder silencieusement, allongée sur le flanc, quand Ikkaku vint se coller contre son dos et l'encercler de ses bras, le nez plongé dans son cou, lui embrassant le haut de l'épaule.

« C'est pas mal, mais moi, je préfère largement 'tes' feux d'artifice à ceux là… » se mit-il à souffler dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, faisant allusion à ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand ils étaient encore au centre-ville.

Mizuho se mit à rire doucement et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, comblée de bonheur.

« Il va falloir que tu rentres… » murmura-t-elle ensuite, le visage attristé, même si Ikkaku l'avait rassurée sur le fait que ce n'était pas un adieu entre eux et qu'ils se reverraient.

« Ouais…Il va falloir… » soupira le shinigami avant de se redresser sur le lit.

« Je vais vite prendre une douche avant ! » finit-il par dire en se levant du lit et en marchant vers la salle de bain.

Mizuho était en train de fixer ses fesses nues et musclées quand il se retourna, sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ?... » demanda-t-il.

« Euh…non non…Je préfère rester là…Et puis, je ne voudrais pas te déconcentrer et te faire arriver en retard… » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Comme tu veux… » lui répondit le chauve avec un petit sourire, surprit mais également ravi de constater que la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir être un obstacle entre lui et la soul society…

En réalité, la raison première qu'avait Mizuho de ne pas prendre de douche, c'était de pouvoir ainsi garder l'odeur d'Ikkaku sur elle le plus longtemps possible…Au moins, jusqu'au lendemain matin…Mais ça, elle n'aurait jamais osé le lui avouer !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Ikkaku retira le préservatif qui pendait au bout de son sexe.

Il remarqua qu'il était très légèrement souillé de sang - celui de Mizuho – Et cela le fit sourire.

Après tout, il avait l'habitude de faire couler le sang de ses adversaires durant ses nombreux combats, mais faire saigner quelqu'un de cette manière, c'était quelque chose d'inédit pour lui !

Pendant qu'il était en train de se doucher, Mizuho remettait tranquillement ses sous-vêtements dans la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ikkaku ressorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, afin de reprendre ses vêtements qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout dans la chambre.

Mizuho, quant à elle, en profita pour aller dans la salle de bain pour elle aussi y reprendre ses vêtements qu'elle avait laissé là-bas.

Quand elle ressortie enfin entièrement habillée, Ikkaku l'attendait tranquillement assis sur le lit, lui aussi vêtu de ses habits, prêt à partir.

« On y va ? » demanda Mizuho avec un petit sourire.

« On y va ! » lui répondit Ikkaku, en lui rendant son sourire, marchant sur ses pas tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre…

* * *

**FIN DU 18EME CHAPITRE**


	19. Quelque chose pour me rappeler

_**Et voilà, on arrive à l'ultime chapitre !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : QUELQUE CHOSE POUR ME RAPPELER**

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent rapidement de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville où se passaient toutes les festivités et où Ikkaku y avait son point de ralliement avec les autres shinigamis.

Ils marchaient d'un pas pressé, côte à côte, quand Mizuho prit la main du chauve.

Le shinigami se laissa faire et lui fit un petit sourire mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot.

Une fois arrivés au niveau des stands, ils constatèrent que la foule était toujours aussi dense même s'il y avait quand même moins de monde qu'en début de soirée.

Mizuho relâcha la main du shinigami qui la regarda, surprit.

« Il vaut mieux éviter de trop se montrer en spectacle…Les gens vont vite à jazzer dans ce genre de situation…Et puis tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait tes supérieurs dans la foule ?… » expliqua la jeune fille pour se justifier devant l'œil interrogatif d'Ikkaku.

« Oui c'est vrai…Tiens, regarde, ce sont eux mes supérieurs !…Mon capitaine et mon vice-capitaine, à côté de Yumichika… » lui répondit Ikkaku, en pointant du doigt au loin le petit groupe de la 11ème division.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils en voyant Yachiru, la petite fille qu'elle avait aidé à trouver son chemin un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : « Euh…Pour le grand type barraqué, ok…Mais la gamine qui est à côté de Yumichika…Euh…Elle fait vraiment parti de votre groupe ?... »

« Ouais…Et pour tout te dire, c'est même ma vice-capitaine… » lui répondit Ikkaku en faisant la grimace.

La lycéenne se mit à rire : « Tu te fais commander par une gamine ?... »

« Elle a l'apparence d'une enfant mais je te ferai remarquer qu'elle est beaucoup plus âgée que toi !...On ne vieilli pas à la même vitesse que vous autres, les humains ! » expliqua Ikkaku.

Mizuho fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudain du fait que le chauve n'était pas un humain comme elle, chose qu'elle avait tendance à occulter quand ça l'arrangeait…

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de parler, Yumichika, qui les avait aperçu, se rapprocha tranquillement vers eux, laissant Kenpachi et Yachiru seuls.

Le shinigami à la coupe au carré arriva en même temps à leur hauteur que Keigo et Mizuiro qui les avaient aussi vu au milieu de la foule et qui venaient également aux nouvelles.

« Nee-chan !...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?...Tu n'étais pas rentrée à l'auberge de jeunesse ?... » demanda Keigo, sur un ton ironique.

« Bah non, comme tu vois !...Il y a eu un petit changement de programme ! » lui répondit sa sœur, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Ikkaku ! On ne va pas tarder à s'en aller !...Je me demandais si tu allais nous rejoindre à temps ! » intervint Yumichika en faisant la moue.

« Evidemment, voyons ! Tu me connais, pourtant ! » lui répondit le chauve, en haussant les épaules d'un signe entendu.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?...Si c'est pas trop indiscret ?... » lui demanda ensuite Yumichika, les yeux suspicieux, allant de Mizuho à Ikkaku.

Face à leur silence et leur visage légèrement embarrassé, Mizuiro s'approcha alors sur Mizuho, tendant la main pour lui toucher une mèche de ses cheveux lâchés nonchalamment sur ses épaules.

« Pourquoi es-tu décoiffée, Mizu-chan ?...Ne me dis pas que vous… » demanda-t-il sur un air faussement innocent.

Devant le visage maintenant ravi et comblé de la jeune fille et celui totalement rouge et embarrassé d'Ikkaku, les trois jeunes hommes devinèrent instantanément la réponse.

« Argh ! Je crois que je vais vomir ! » s'exclama Keigo en faisant la grimace, d'un air désespéré et dégoûté.

« Tais-toi, espèce d'abruti ! » s'écria Mizuho en lui envoyant une grosse claque derrière la tête.

Ikkaku tourna la tête vers Yumichika et lui fit un petit sourire embarrassé.

« C'est toi qui prends tes responsabilités, Ikkaku…Même si tu sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas bon de se mêler des histoires des humains… » se mit alors à lui dire le jeune homme à la coupe au carré, en haussant les épaules, d'un air fataliste.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » intervint Renji qui arrivait maintenant à son tour, accompagné de Rukia et d'Ichigo.

« Ils ont couché ensemble pendant qu'on était aux feux d'artifice ! » s'écria Keigo, toujours d'un air dégoûté, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Ikkaku et sur sa sœur.

Mizuho, énervée et embarrassée, attrapa le col de chemise de son frère et rapprocha son visage du sien dans une attitude menaçante en criant : « Tu peux pas la fermer ta grande gueule !...T'as besoin de le dire à tout le monde comme ça ? Abruti ! »

Puis elle se mit à crier sur le groupe autour d'elle qui les regardait, elle et Ikkaku, d'un air étonné : « Bah oui, on a couché ensemble, et alors ?... »

Puis, elle s'éloigna du groupe, énervée et les joues rouges.

Tandis que Rukia trottinait derrière elle pour la rattraper, Renji posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ikkaku en lui faisant un petit signe de victoire avec son pouce levé dans son poing fermé : « Bien joué, Ikkaku-san ! »

Le chauve esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

« Et on peut savoir où vous étiez ?... » demanda Ichigo, l'air amusé par la situation et surtout par la tête déconfite de Keigo.

« On était au love hotel…Celui qui est à côté de l'auberge de jeunesse… » expliqua Ikkaku, maintenant plutôt fier de lui en voyant que les autres avaient plutôt l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle.

« Rien que de penser à ma sœur en train de…Rha ! Quelle horreur ! » s'écria Keigo en se prenant la tête entre les mains d'une manière mélodramatique.

Pendant ce temps, Rukia attrapa le bras de Mizuho : « Hey ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça ?...T'as pas à avoir honte !...C'est pas ce que tu voulais, non ?... »

La lycéenne de Terminale tourna la tête vers la petite shinigami : « Oui…Evidemment ! Mais bon, c'est pas très agréable de se faire afficher comme ça devant tout le monde ! »

« Oh mais qui voilà !...Mizu-chan ! » s'écria alors Risa, en courant vers son amie.

« Je croyais que tu étais rentrée à l'auberge de jeunesse…Tu aurais changé d'avis ?... » demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Euh oui…Si on veut… » lui répondit Mizuho avec un petit sourire.

« Hum…Dis-moi, est-ce que ton chauve a réussi à te rejoindre tout à l'heure ?... » enchaîna Risa, l'œil curieux.

Mizuho se mit à rougir de plus belle et jeta un coup d'œil sur Rukia puis sur Risa avant d'annoncer triomphalement à son amie d'une seule traite : « Ca y est ! Je ne suis plus vierge ! »

Les yeux de Risa s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit à trépigner sur place : « Oh ! j'en étais sûre ! C'était comment ? C'était comment ? »

Mizuho porta ses mains à ses joues et ferma les yeux en prenant un air extasié : « C'était merveilleux ! fantastique ! Fabuleux ! »

« Je croyais que ça t'embarrassait de parler de ça devant tout le monde ?... » intervint Rukia, perplexe, les joues légèrement rouges, étant peu habituée à aborder ce genre de sujet.

Mizuho se mit à rire nerveusement : « Pas devant vous les filles !...C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tous les potes de Darling soient au cour… »

La lycéenne s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand elle se retourna et vit le groupe de garçons en train de « féliciter » Ikkaku.

Elle s'avança alors vers eux, les sourcils froncés, et s'incrusta dans le groupe et tirant Ikkaku par le bras pour l'éloigner un peu à l'écart.

« Ouh là !...Ca va chauffer, on dirait ! » s'exclama Renji.

« Avec Nee-chan, c'est toujours comme ça ! » se mit alors à dire Keigo, en grimaçant, les yeux fixés sur sa sœur et le shinigami chauve.

« Dis-donc ! Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de leur raconter ?... » s'exclama Mizuho, en fixant Ikkaku d'un air suspicieux, les deux mains posées sur les hanches.

« Calme-toi, voyons !...Je ne leur ai rien dit dans les détails, crois-moi !...J'ai juste dit que…que c'était génial… » lui répondit le chauve en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille afin de la rassurer et éviter de l'énerver un peu plus.

Cela sembla fonctionner car le visage de Mizuho se radoucit.

« Ah bon ?...Tu leur as dit ça ?...Alors c'est vrai que tu as trouvé ça génial ?... » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ikkaku hocha affirmativement la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Hey ! Ikkaku ! Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! » se mit alors à crier Yumichika pour appeler son ami.

Mizuho se retourna et vit Renji et Yumichika rejoindre les autres shinigamis dont certains qu'elle avait croisés tout au long de la soirée.

« Bon…je dois partir, tu as entendu… » murmura Ikkaku, son regard passant du groupe de ses compagnons d'arme à Mizuho.

« Oui… » lui répondit dans un souffle la lycéenne, réalisant maintenant que c'était l'heure des au-revoirs.

Ikkaku tourna la tête dans les deux sens pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait puis il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser rapide et furtif.

Le cœur de Mizuho se mit à battre la chamade.

Malgré son cœur serré et son envie de pleurer, elle lui fit un petit sourire de façade tandis qu'il commençait maintenant à s'éloigner d'elle.

Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la lycéenne lui courut alors après et lui attrapa le bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Quoiqu'il arrive, je te remercie de tout mon cœur de m'avoir permis d'avoir quelque chose pour me rappeler de toi éternellement…Tu es ma première fois et ça restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur et dans ma chair…».

Puis elle lui lâcha le bras et fit quelques pas à reculons, tandis qu'Ikkaku était en train de la fixer en silence, l'air pensif.

« Allez, vas-y !...Vas les rejoindre !...Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par pleurer !...» enchaîna-t-elle, en prenant un air faussement détaché afin de ne pas rendre ces adieux trop mélodramatiques.

Le shinigami lui fit un dernier petit sourire puis il s'éloigna, rejoignant son groupe.

« Ca va ?... » demanda Rukia, qui arriva derrière elle, accompagnée de Tatsuki, Orihime et Risa.

Mizuho sorti de ses pensées et baissa les yeux sur la petite shinigami en s'exclamant, étonnée : « Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec eux, toi ? »

Rukia, surprise : « Hein ? »

« Allez, fais pas ton cinéma !…Je sais que tu fais parti de…de leur groupe… » enchaîna Mizuho, en jetant un coup d'œil sur Risa, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait de gaffe et de ne pas avoir parlé de shinigamis et de soul society devant son amie.

« Euh…Oui, c'est vrai…Mais j'ai le droit de rester plus longtemps…Faveur spéciale, on va dire… » lui répondit Rukia, un peu gênée.

« Tu en as de la chance ! » soupira Mizuho, les yeux fixés sur le dos d'Ikkaku qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

« Hey ! Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, moi !...C'est quoi cette histoire de 'groupe' ? …Et pourquoi tu laisses partir ton mec comme ça, Mizu-chan ?... » s'écria Risa, totalement perdue face aux trois élèves de seconde et à son amie du conseil des élèves.

« C'est une longue histoire Risa-chan…C'est une longue histoire… » soupira simplement Mizuho avant de s'écrier, maintenant l'air enjoué : « Bon ?...Et si on rentrait se coucher ?...Demain, on repart chez nous, je vous rappelle !...C'est fini les vacances ! »

Les quatre filles la regardèrent, surprises par son apparente bonne humeur, puis se mirent à lui sourire.

Le petit groupe, rejoint par les garçons de la seconde 3 et Jomei, le petit ami de Risa, quittèrent ensuite tranquillement le centre-ville, le sourire aux lèvres, pour rentrer à l'auberge de jeunesse afin d'y terminer leur nuit.

Le lendemain, ils savaient qu'ils repartiraient tous ravis et heureux d'avoir passé ce petit voyage scolaire à Okinawa…Surtout une certaine lycéenne de Terminale qui y aura vécu des moments qui resteront inoubliables pour le restant de sa vie…

* * *

**FIN**

_**

* * *

**__**Et voilà, c'est fini !**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ma fic et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire !**_

_**Pour la signification du titre « Something to remember », en fait, c'est par rapport à ce que Mizuho dit à Ikkaku avant qu'il ne regagne la soul society avec ses compagnons : « quelque chose pour me rappeler (de toi) ».**_

_**J'ai eu l'idée de ce titre en écoutant la chanson éponyme de Madonna, qui figure dans son album « I'm breathless » de 1990.**_

_**J'adore cette chanson et je trouvais que les paroles du refrain « I was not your woman, I was not your friend, but you gave me something to remember » collait bien à mon histoire au moment où j'ai commencé à l'écrire !**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont bien voulu lire mon histoire ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir !) et je vous dit à très bientôt, sans doute encore dans la catégorie BLEACH car il y a un autre couple qui m'inspire bien…On verra au moment venu !**_

_**A bientôt sur fanfiction,**_

_**Elodie85**_


End file.
